Let's Play Games
by R'ddle
Summary: AU. Inspired by Hana Kimi. Kurosaki Karin is determined to bring back the Hitsugaya Toushirou of the past, a soccer player whom she greatly admires. She wants to see him play again the way he used to do. She has a plan and, by hook or by crook, she'll carry it out. Even if it means she has to disguise as a guy.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer:**_This is a fanfiction story based on the Bleach universe and inspired by Hana Kimi. Said works respectively belong to Tite Kubo and Hisaya Nakajo._

**Special thanks to:****_Alda _**_and _**_RG_****.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Plan**

* * *

_August 24, 5:45 PM_

"I'm old enough to decide for myself, Ichi-nii." The words are spoken confidently. Their speaker shows no sign of backing down, no weakness that could be exploited.

But Kurosaki Ichigo has to try.

"It's a stupid idea, Karin," he says, leveling an awesome scowl in response to his sister's death glare. Maybe it's a Kurosaki thing. If looks could kill, their glares would bury everyone else ten feet under. Or maybe, it's just him and Karin. "Why are you so worked up on that brat anyway? You don't even know him!"

"Exactly!" Karin says, her voice louder than she intended. "That's why I am going! To get to know him better!"

"For God's sake, Karin!" They're both shouting now, despite the fact that they're just an arm's length apart. They've both forgotten that they have an audience.

Their companions watch them awkwardly, contemplating whether it's a good idea to stop their argument or not.

Probably not.

"I know exactly why you want to go to that damn Seireitei High School and get closer to him!"

"I'm _so_ glad you know!" The younger sibling bites back, every syllable of her statement heavily laced with sarcasm. "In any case, why are you so against it?"

"Because it's stupid! The guy has already given up on soccer. If he truly loves the sport, he wouldn't have used a pathetic excuse like a minor injury to stop playing!" He manages to stop himself, realizing too late that that's probably not the best thing to say. The subject can easily set off the guilt Karin still feels, even after a year. "I'm sorry," he says, slightly abashed.

"No. You don't understand, Ichi-nii..." Karin shakes her head, her voice gone quieter but no less calmer. She curls her hand into a fist, wanting to punch the dining table—or her brother's face—to release her frustration, but quickly drops the idea. _Resorting to violence is not always necessary_, she reminds herself. In fact, it's _never_ necessary, although it's one of the easiest means.

"You don't get it." It's a statement intended not only for Ichigo, but for everyone in the Kurosakis' dining area, for everyone else who can hear her.

Her brother doesn't get it. Her family and friends don't. Because _they were not there._ They know the whole story, but that's still a far cry from personally witnessing the incident.

The trauma. The guilt. Mostly the guilt. None of them has to deal with these horrible feelings. "It was _me_... It was all _my fault..."_

No one dares speak for a long moment, until a short, black-haired lady decides it's finally safe to break the silence and join the Kurosaki siblings' exchange. "You keep blaming yourself, Karin-chan," she says, speaking gently to show her concern for Karin but her tone chiding nonetheless. She politely ignores the details of the event which lead to Karin feeling guilty in the first place, "You should not. It was Hitsugaya-san's choice in the first place. He could have chosen to continue to play, but he did not."

Karin smiles weakly, silently thanking the woman for her obvious effort to ease her guilt. Of all the decisions that her brother has ever made, having Kuchiki Rukia as his girlfriend is so far the best. Rukia is the older sister Karin always wished to have when she was a kid.

Still, what she said is not enough to completely ease the way Karin feels.

"But it's not that simple, Rukia-nee. The first and only time he failed to perform his signature move was in the game after he'd gotten the injury. That was also the first and only game he lost."

"And also the last game he played," Yuzu quietly offers, glancing around to observe everyone's reactions.

"Right," Karin murmurs, looking at her fisted hands in her lap, "you could see that it was really a big blow to him. He was his team's hope, but..."

"We never blamed him for that loss."

Karin looks up instinctively, only for her gaze to land on a red-haired man staring at her with an unfathomable expression. As a captain of the Seireitei Soccer Team, Abarai Renji can certainly speak on behalf of all of his team mates.

"But you were counting on him," Karin returns, a shot that leaves Renji with no response but silence. Because it's the truth. The whole Seireitei Soccer Team believed in Hitsugaya Toushirou. So much that they almost became dependent on him. He was their ace player, after all. "And he let you down. Not deliberately, of course, but I'm sure he felt responsible. He failed you. How was he supposed to face you then?" Karin bites the corner of her bottom lip, then lets it go as she sighs. "It wasn't even his fault. Had it not been for me... Had it not been for that incident..."

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you," Rukia says, gaining a nod of agreement from Renji, if only to get Karin out of self-reproach. But even they know it won't work.

Karin just laughs humorlessly, acid accompanying her next words, "Of course not. He can't exactly blame a person he doesn't know at all, can he?"

Another silence meets her statement.

"What are you planning to do then?" Ichigo asks after a few seconds of increasingly uncomfortable silence, his voice gruff with frustration despite his clear effort to hide it. "Attend Seireitei High School, walk up to him and tell him the whole truth?"

"I wanna see him on the soccer field again," Karin answers easily. Those around her silently wonder at how quickly she seems to change her mood. "I'm going to Seireitei High School and try to get him to play."

"How are you going to do that, Karin-chan?" Yuzu asks tentatively. Perhaps, she's just being careful not to rub her sister the wrong way, considering how blatant their brother is already with his disagreement. Or maybe she knows Karin well enough to be wary of her next words.

Karin shrugs. "For starters, I'll join the Seireitei Soccer Team."

Completely taken aback by her plan,—it looks like she's already given a lot of thought to it—Ichigo, Rukia and Renji gape at her.

Renji is the first to recover. "But, Karin, don't forget that there's no girls' soccer team in Seireitei High School, and our team is exclusively for boys."

"Then, can't you make an exception?" Karin asks hopefully.

Renji shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. That's the exact reason why some girls, who wanted to play soccer, transferred from Seireitei to Karakura."

Silently, Ichigo hopes that Renji's answer will dampen Karin's resolve.

"Then it can't be helped," Karin says, scratching the back of her head thoughtfully. "I guess I don't have any other choice..."

Ichigo blows out a relieved breath. She certainly has no other choice but to consider her plan completely juvenile.

"...but to disguise myself as a guy."

A hush falls over the room. The uneasiness from the silence earlier is nothing as compared with the tension from the silence now.

Everyone except Karin exchanges incredulous glances with each other, as in sync as if they suddenly developed telepathy. If Karin's plan of attending Seireitei High School and joining the soccer team is jaw-dropping, her idea of disguising herself as a guy is totally mind-blowing.

Words do not need to be spoken. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Yuzu all agree on one thing: Karin has gone off her gourd.

"Tell me you're kidding, Karin-chan," Yuzu whispers gravely. And if sweet, good-humored Yuzu says it's not a good joke, then _it really is not a good joke._

But Karin is very sober, her expression not even close to kidding. "I'm serious."

"And I thought your idea of transferring to Seireitei couldn't get any worse," Ichigo grumbles, "You can't do that, Karin, I won't let you."

"Oh yeah?" Karin glares at her brother. "What makes you think that your permission is needed, huh, Ichi-nii?" Don't get her wrong. She loves her brother, as much as he does her, but sometimes—alright, most of the time—his big brother complex just irritates the hell out of her. He thinks she can't take care of herself, and it just drives her closer to rebellion.

Before the argument can restart, Rukia decides to butt in, "But, Karin-chan, even if you can get into the soccer team, Hitsugaya-san is no more a part of it. So how do you plan to get close to him?"

"I haven't thought of that yet," Karin answers, without missing a beat. Seeing her companions' expressions, she quickly adds, "But I'll come up with it eventually."

Yet another silence.

"I just wonder though, Karin-chan. Why are you so willing to go that far? Like what Ichigo said, you hardly know the guy. So why are you so determined to go to so much trouble just for him? It couldn't be just because you admire him a lot, right?"

Karin stares at Rukia, as if trying to decipher her real intention for asking that question. Convinced that it's really just out of curiosity, she answers, sighing, "No, of course not. That's too shallow even for me."

She admires a few other people, but it's different with Hitsugaya Toushirou. Since that incident, he's always been completely different for her. Since then, _he's more than just her favorite soccer player._

"My plan is insane, yes. Don't think that I don't realize that. But I feel like I have to do this."

And if doing it can help to take the remorse away, then she sees no reason to stop.

"After all..." she smiles. For her, it's very clear what the greatest incentive is. And this time, she knows her brother will get it.

Because they're just the same in that aspect. Both of them slaves to their sense of honor.

"I'm indebted to him."


	2. Shiba Kaito

_Thank you for very patiently waiting. I hope you won't get disappointed when you realized I didn't really make much change on this story. Something happened between the months of November and December, and I wasn't able to do anything about my writing. Even until now, I don't think everything has already cleared out. Some things just keep getting in the way._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shiba Kaito**

* * *

The entire preparation for Karin's plan didn't go as smooth as she'd wanted it to be. Fresh argument sprang right after another. Various explanations were given.

Rukia and Yuzu were reluctant to go with Karin's idea at first. However, they soon found themselves caving in to the young woman's whim. One day, they just realized that helping Karin lay the groundwork was in fact an enjoyable job.

Renji just felt like he didn't have much of a say about everything, even if the people involved are his best friend's beloved sister and his former soccer team mate. Much as he wanted to have his own part in the plan, he didn't have plenty to share. Even his knowledge about his team's former ace player is scarce. And to think, among the present dwellers of the Kurosaki residence, he's the one who has known Hitsugaya Toushirou the longest. He couldn't do much, thus he just contented himself with watching the others.

Unsurprisingly, after he was informed about his daughter's plan, Kurosaki Isshin had just given the most bizarre reaction.

"Masaki! Our beloved Karin-chan is going to take an adventure just for the love of her life! Oh the romance~" Whether he understood the whole situation or not, no one already bothered to ask.

And as expected, Ichigo was the last to relent. He thought of every single excuse to stop Karin, but the younger sibling remained hell-bent on her decision until the end. Not even Ichigo's overprotectiveness can stop her now.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_August 29, Friday, 1:50 PM_

"If you're already determined to go, I'm going with you," Ichigo offers as a last resort in his part, finally accepting that his disagreement is completely pointless. Looking at Karin's skeptical expression as she sits in front of the mirror, he wonders if her stubbornness is actually the effect of growing up with a brother as reckless as him. Normally, he would be proud of Karin for having that incomparable amount of guts and pride, but recent turn of events tells him that it's not something to be encouraged at all.

"No, you can't, Ichi-nii," Karin answers bluntly, her hand with a scissor briefly pausing mid-air before continuing to cut her hair. She might have caught his reaction in the mirror because Ichigo hears her suddenly sigh, and then she turns to face him. This time, when she repeats her earlier statement, her voice is softer. "You can't come with me in Seireitei, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo frowns, not exactly expecting the answer. Before he can even ask why, another person butts in.

"You will give her away, Ichigo," Rukia says matter-of-factly, her face almost hidden behind the pile of clothing in her arms. She walks for the couch, almost stumbling, and drops the load. Seemingly satisfied with her rather messy work, she tells Karin something about 'makeover', before turning to Ichigo.

"What were you saying I'll give her away?" Ichigo asks as soon as Rukia gives him the attention.

"You are pretty popular even in Seireitei, Ichigo. Karin's cover will be easily blown up if you're near her."

"But—"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, Ichi-nii." Ichigo looks back at Karin, who has gone back to doing her hair, only to see her grinning up at him through the mirror.

The expression only serves to deepen Ichigo's frown. He knows that grin too well that it's almost safe to say it never means anything good.

"How can you be so sure you'll be fine?"

"We'll watch over her for you."

It takes Ichigo almost five seconds to realize that the answer came from neither of the two girls. Seeing his red-haired friend saunter towards them, a toast in between teeth, hair disheveled like he'd just got up from bed, Ichigo's bad mood quickly escalates. Suddenly, he's no more interested with his sister's near departure.

"Don't you, guys, have your own houses?" Ichigo asks without bothering to hide the irritation in his voice, "You already make this place a damned vacation house." Much as he likes the idea of seeing his girlfriend and his best friend every day, having them amble in his house like it's a playground is a different story.

Rukia pauses from examining the clothes from the pile just to throw a black shirt at Ichigo's face, as she shouts, "As compared to Nii-sama's place, your house is nearer from Seireitei!"

On the other hand, Renji slumps on the first step of the stairs, perfectly indifferent to his friend's moodiness. Chomping on the toast, he mumbles, "Nah, I'm tired of having to stay in my house. I'd rather stay in this noisy house with your weird family than spend my summer break _alone_."

Ichigo takes the shirt off of his face, and throws it back at Rukia. Then, he turns to Renji. "You didn't just call my family weird."

"As a matter of fact, our family is weird, Ichi-nii," Karin butts in, and then shrugs as Ichigo raises an inquisitive brow at her. "It's the truth. Even you can't deny it."

Ichigo scratches the back of his head. "Well, I can't honestly say that this family's normal."

He watches as Karin sets the scissors back in its proper place and stands. With a wide smile, she performs an about-face.

"What do you think?" she asks rather cheerfully, referring to her new hairstyle.

Ichigo gives her a once-over, as Renji and Rukia also stare to examine her.

"I'm just glad you didn't cut it too short," Ichigo answers honestly. He has actually liked his sister's long hair which almost reached her waist. But her present haircut is not entirely bad; it still is long enough to end past her nape.

Rukia nods her approval. "That will do. Just a bit more modification and it will be perfect."

"Not bad." Smirking, Renji stands. He tilts his head to the side as if to get a better angle of Karin's appearance. "Change the way you dress and you're all set."

"Going there," Rukia says, gesturing at the pile of clothes she had just dropped in the couch, "Yuzu and I will help her with that."

As if on cue, Yuzu enters the room, paper bags on both hands. "Ururu-chan let me borrow some stuff we can use for Karin-chan's make-over from Urahara Shop."

"Really? That's great!" Rukia exclaims.

Not particularly happy with the news, Ichigo grumbles, "You don't need to sound excited about it, Rukia." To which, he is ignored. Rukia is too busy talking with Yuzu to spare him even the smallest of attention.

Karin looks at him and smiles sympathetically. Seeing that she's not exactly the girly type of girl, she must have also had the trouble of understanding the two other women.

"Neh, Karin-chan! Let's go upstairs and start your final make-over," Yuzu beams. Without waiting for Karin's reply, she runs up the stairs and almost bumps into Renji at the first step.

"'Kay," Karin answers noncommittally, and follows her sister upstairs, leaving Rukia and the two men in the living room.

"So... what are you so worried at, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turns to Rukia, only to realize that the mood around her has changed. She's not looking at him, but he can tell by the expression she has that she's dead serious now. When those deep blue eyes finally find his, Ichigo instantly understands what they're asking.

_Don't lie._And as if he can. At least, not to this woman.

"And how can you be so nonchalant about it?" he tosses back instead.

"I'm not." Rukia sighs. "Don't think that just because she's your sister, and not mine, I don't already give a damn about her. She's as good as a family to me, and I care for her just as much as you do." She picks up the pile of clothes in the couch. "But what she wants to do with her life is not for me to decide. Especially that she's old enough to do that for herself."

"But she's my sister..." Ichigo answers. It's lame, he knows, but what else is he supposed to say?

Rukia smiles. "So, that's it, right? You're not worried that Karin will never be able to take care of herself, because you know she can. You're worried that you will never be able to play the big brother role to her again."

He doesn't need to say a word. His silence is an enough answer.

Rukia walks past him, pauses on stairs and turns back to Ichigo. "Know this, Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu are your sisters. No matter how many years will pass, no matter how many things will change, and no matter how much we will grow, you will remain as your sisters' big brother. Nothing's going to take that fact away from you." She grins. "So stop depressing yourself over it, idiot. It's annoying to see that expression, you know." And she runs upstairs.

Ichigo is speechless for a brief moment. He just stares blankly. Just as every single time Rukia tells him something like that. Just as every single time he realizes she's right.

He scratches the back of his head, and smiles. "Damn, woman. That's why I always think you're great."

"No kidding."

Instantly, the frown comes back to his expression. He finds Renji, who's now slouching on the couch. "Oh yeah, you're here too."

"Heh, sorry. Did I just ruin your high? But seriously, aren't you one lucky idiot to have a girlfriend who always picks up your pathetic butt every time you're down?"

"Shut up." But he's not going to argue with Renji. Because he's right. Ichigo is more than lucky to have Rukia. "So... wanna spar?"

"You bet."

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_3:15 PM_

A young man in black and red flannel button-up and black jeans, deep gray eyes peeking behind black-rimmed glasses, dark hair highlighted by reddish-brown and sticking out in different directions—that's the image that meets Karin as she stands in front of the full-length mirror in her room.

"Wow," she breathes in awe, staring at her reflection, wide-eyed. The final result is incredible. It's beyond everything she has imagined. Despite being there the whole time, she still wonders how Rukia and Yuzu have managed to transform her into such a clever disguise.

Just a few change of clothes, a little finishing touch on her hair, a piece of eyewear, and presto, she already looks completely different.

"It's much better than what I've expected," Yuzu says, satisfied with the result of their work, as she walks behind Karin. She peeks over her twin sister's shoulder and smiles at her reflection. "It's almost perfect. Just remember all the things we've taught you about doing your hair and choosing your clothes."

"We've already packed all the stuffs you'll probably need," Rukia adds, pointing at the suitcase on the corner of the room.

Karin turns around, looks at the bag and smiles at Rukia and Yuzu. "Jeez, thank you, guys."

"We're nearly done." Yuzu walks for Karin's bed and sits down on it. Staring at Karin, she frowns. "There's nothing much to worry about your mannerisms and gestures, granted you already act like a guy."

Karin grins, catching the disappointment in her sister's voice. Of course, Yuzu is not happy because she's always been trying to get Karin to act like a lady. And see where she's reached so far.

"C'mon, Yuzu, it has its perks, see?"

Yuzu pouts. "Mou, Karin-chan, that isn't something that you should be happy about. Anyway, is there anything else we need to work on?"

Humming thoughtfully, Rukia examines Karin from head to toe and pauses as her gaze falls upon the younger woman's chest. "I think we still need to do something about that," she states, pointing at that particular part of Karin's body.

Karin looks down. "Eh, I guess. I have my sport bras for it, but..."

"It's not going to be enough," Yuzu answers, frowning, "And you need to be extra careful, or they will give you away."

"Ehh... so we need to wrap them," Karin offers nonchalantly.

"That will be the most effective method, yes. But..." Rukia frowns. "It's going to be risky."

Karin smiles. "Everything about this plan is risky, Rukia-nee. And I still choose to do it, knowing that fact."

Rukia must have known the answer even before it came, hence her immediate acceptance. "In that case, we'll look for an elastic bandage later. For now, we need to clean up, then let's go back down to show the others our beautiful masterpiece." She winks at Karin.

Karin grins. Yuzu giggles.

And together, clean up they do.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_4:05 PM_

Ichigo didn't know what to expect when Yuzu announced that they finished transforming Karin into a cute young man. Now looking at the so-called 'masterpiece', he fully understands Yuzu's over-excitement and Rukia's proud grin.

The person descending from the stair is apparently not his sister. No, it's a completely different person. The ever-so-alive, dark eyes which are now hiding behind the glasses and the confident smirk are still there, but those are just pretty much the only things that remain identifiable about her.

"W-what..." Ichigo tries to say something intelligible, but fails. What he sees has just completely knocked him for a loop.

He looks at Renji, only to see him gaping like an idiot. At least, he's not the only one looking stupid.

Obviously enjoying herself, Karin jumps from the second step of the stair and lands perfectly on the floor. Facing them properly, she grins.

"Yo," she greets, giving them a two-finger salute. "My name's Kaito. Shiba Kaito. So what's up, guys?"

Nothing answers her greeting but silence. It's a very familiar quietness. The kind of quietness that comes before all hell breaks loose.

And boy, isn't there a more accurate description to put it in.


	3. See You Again

**Chapter Three: See You Again**

* * *

_August 30, Saturday, 12:45 PM_

Smirking, Karin stares at the files on her hand. This is cunning. Just with those simple papers, Shiba Kaito is no more just a guy who had popped out of who-knows-where. As a matter of fact, he's been given a complete life background.

"You gotta admit Urahara-san is really a clever man," Rukia comments as she also looks at the papers.

Karin laughs. "Clever? I'm not really sure, Rukia-nee. I think that word doesn't even begin to describe that person." She shuts the folder close and walks to the bag on her bed. Careful not to crumple the documents, she puts them inside the bag.

"But I'm quite surprised that he so willingly took the trouble of making them for you, Karin-chan."

"For as long as he thinks it's entertaining then he's perfectly fine with it." Karin shrugs. "Doesn't matter. I'm just thankful he actually made them."

"Right," Rukia agrees, chuckling.

"Hey. Are you ready? We're leaving in a few minutes."

Karin and Rukia simultaneously look at the door. Renji is standing there, a large backpack on one shoulder.

"Yeah," Karin answers, looking around her room, "all my things are set."

"Oh, I'll get my bags in Ichigo's room. Don't wait for me here, Karin-chan. Let's just meet downstairs," Rukia says, running out of the room.

Renji watches as Rukia runs in the hallway and disappears to one of the doors there. Turning back to Karin, he says, "I'll help you carry your things down."

"Oh, thanks." Karin smiles.

"Yeah, sure." Renji walks to the corner of Karin's room. He pulls the suitcase up before turning again to ask, "Where's your idiot of a brother anyway?"

"You didn't just call me an idiot." Ichigo suddenly enters, a scowl on his face as usual, arms crossed in front of him.

Renji snorts. "I'm afraid I just did. And I don't have any plan to take it back."

Before Ichigo can retort, Renji walks past him, waving a hand in dismissal. "Save it, Ichigo. I think you still have an important thing to tell your _baby_ sister. I'll leave you be." He walks out of the room, leaving the two siblings alone.

There is an awkward silence before Ichigo sighs. "So this is it. I can't really stop you now, huh?"

Karin chuckles softly. "I thought we're done with this Ichi-nii."

A small smile tugs on the corner of Ichigo's lips as he scratches the back of his neck. "You know... I guess I just wasn't expecting this to happen this soon. I've been used to be always by your side, watching over you, protecting you."

"Yeah... I know," Karin says softly, "You've always taken the role of a big brother too seriously, forgetting the fact that you're just a year older than me and Yuzu. It's already irritating sometimes."

Ichigo laughs good-naturedly. "I thought you and Yuzu will always be my little sisters. It happened too fast, I didn't even realize you've already grown."

"Nah, what are you saying, Ichi-nii? Yuzu and I will always be your little sisters. You will always be our big brother. I mean, _always._Nothing can ever change that fact."

With a soft expression still on his face, Ichigo asks rather sheepishly, "Uhm... Can I hug you, Karin?"

Karin grins and spreads her arms wide open. "For future reference, Ichi-nii, you don't need to ask for permission."

Ichigo steps closer to her. He enfolds Karin stiffly, relaxing only when he feels his sister's head rest on his chest. It feels nice. Ichigo can't even remember when was the last time he'd hugged his sister like this. He's been too absorbed with watching for the troubles they might do, he'd almost forgotten that his sisters also need the real love and support of an older brother.

"You will take care of yourself, right?" he whispers against Karin's hair.

"Yes, Ichi-nii," Karin answers gently, "because I don't want you appearing in Seireitei, causing a scene lest I got into trouble."

Ichigo laughs, fully aware that his sister is just kidding. But, Karin has certainly given him a good idea.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

Karin really thought she was going to have a lot more trouble saying her goodbye to her brother, but it turns out doing that to Yuzu is far harder.

"Now, now, Yuzu," Karin speaks gently, soothing her twins back as Yuzu hugs her tightly as though she doesn't already want to let go, "It's not like I won't be seeing you again. You can visit me if you have the time. And don't cry as if you're crying in front of my grave."

Her words only serve to make Yuzu cry harder. "Must you really need to go, Karin-chan?" she struggles to get out of her mouth as she sobs.

"I thought you understand," Karin says quietly, hand faltering in her sister's hair.

"I do," Yuzu sobs, "But... just because I understand doesn't automatically make it easy for me. It's hard, you know?"

"I know." Of course she does. Yuzu is not just her sister after all. She is her _twin,_practically her other half. Whatever is easy in going far away from the rest of your whole for the first time? "But I have to do this. If it's the only way to get rid of the guilt."

"I'll see you then, Karin-chan." Yuzu pulls away and wipes off of the tears on her face. "Take care."

Karin smiles sadly, noting that her twin sister's own smile is forced. At least, she's trying. "Yeah, you too, Yuzu."

"We're going, Ichigo. Don't do something stupid while I'm not here to kick your face to stop you."

At the sound of Rukia's voice, Karin looks at the other side of their house. Standing near the door are Ichigo and Rukia.

"Shut up, midget."

Karin grins, fully knowing that all the teasings and banters are just some of their ways of showing how much they care for each other. They certainly are an extraordinary couple; awkward in many ways, but that's what makes them complementary to each other.

"Take care, Ichigo." Rukia's voice has gone into a complete turnabout as she speaks the words softly.

"Uh, same goes for you. I'll see you again, Rukia."

Karin sees her brother smile softly. He steps close to his girlfriend and kisses her forehead. It's these rare moments that remind Karin of how much Ichigo and Rukia really love each other.

"It's time. We have to go, Rukia, Karin."

Karin snaps from her reverie as Renji passes by her.

"I'm entrusting them to you, Renji," Ichigo says, bumping his fist with his best friend's.

Renji smirks. "Sure. Don't worry."

"Let's go, Karin-chan."

"Uh, y-yeah, Rukia-nee." Karin follows Rukia and Renji outside. Just as she steps out of their house, she looks back and gives a brief look at the house's façade.

_I'll come back. And, I'll make sure to come back with my goal accomplished. When I come back, I'll make sure that Toushirou has also come back to the soccer field._

Karin turns around, feeling more determined than ever, and runs to the awaiting car.

_So... until then._

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_5:15 PM_

The drive from Karakura to Seireitei is positively uncomfortable with Isshin, as the driver, not saying a single word to them. No less, to Karin. Granted he'd reacted _just fine_ when he was first told about his daughter's plan, his reaction to Karin's actual leave-taking is still another thing. Starting today, Karin is already going to live away from them, and Isshin still hasn't told her any single thing about it. Not that Karin actually wants to hear something from him for she's sure all he'll say are just pretty much stupid.

They're all too caught up on the silence that none of them has noticed that hours have passed and they're finally in Seireitei. That is until Isshin breaks the news to them.

"We're here," Isshin pulls the car into a stop in front of a large building.

One by one, they get out of the car. When all their things have been piled out, Karin looks around to admire the place's surroundings for the first time.

_So this is Seireitei._She notes that it doesn't differ from Karakura that much. Seireitei is just a tad more—for lack of better word—developed, but most things are pretty much the same.

"Karin-chan and I are going to check-in to a hotel for tonight while she still doesn't have a room at the school's dormitories," Rukia tells Renji, "She'll meet up with Kyouraku-sensei tomorrow to arrange that and her schedule."

Renji nods. "Alright, I'll just walk from here to school then."

"Eh? You going back to your dorm, Renji?" Karin asks.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I? I already missed my roommate after all," Renji grumbles sarcastically. Walking away with a wave of a hand, he says, "I'll just see you tomorrow then, _Kaito_."

As soon as Renji is out of her sight, Karin turns around only to see that her father is staring thoughtfully at her. She stares back, and they remain staring at each other until Isshin whispers, "You make a very handsome lad, honey. Just as beautiful when you're a girl, and not disguised as a guy."

Karin blushes at the compliment. Her father always used to refer to her and Yuzu as his '_lovely_ daughters', but she never really paid heed to it, thinking it was just her father and his stupid antics. But the same endearment spoken so sincerely is hard to ignore. It is kind of embarrassing, but flattering at the same time. "T-thanks."

Isshin smiles at his daughter. Sighing, he reaches for the pocket of his pants and pulls out a neatly folded paper.

"Can you give it to the school principal, Karin-chan?" he asks, extending his hand with the paper to Karin.

Karin stares at the folded paper on his father's hand, then looks at him dubiously. Isshin has that serious expression on his face, it's almost impossible to tell if he's just trying to pull something stupid again or not. Karin wonders what's up with her father now.

When she didn't show any intention of accepting the paper, Isshin holds her hand that's not gripping the handle of her black roller bag and places the paper on her palm. "Don't worry, darling, it's just a letter for an old friend. I didn't write something insensible in there."

"That coming from you doesn't reassure me at all." Karin scoffs, but accepts the letter nonetheless, putting it inside the pocket of her blue three-fourths polo. Looking up at her father again, she realizes that she actually wants to hear something from him before they would part. This man may act like an idiot more often than not, but he is still her father.

"You know what, dad, sometimes I wonder if you even really care about us. I know you're not as stupid as you make yourself to be. You're aware that what I'm getting myself into is not a joke, right?"

Isshin nods with a solemn expression.

"Why didn't you show any effort of stopping me then?" Karin has an idea, but she wants the assurance.

"Would you have changed your decision if I stopped you?" Isshin asks quietly.

Karin frowns. "No."

"That's what I thought," Isshin says, smiling, "You're old enough to know what's the right thing to do, and much as I want you to forever stay as my little girl who used to ask Daddy about many things, that's not really possible. You've grown into a bright lady who can make her own decisions, and all I can do now is to give the support that you need. Learn as you go, Karin-chan. And if in case you fall, I'm here to pull you up again and to support you still if you wish to continue. It's not because I don't care of what might happen. It's just that I believe in you."

Surprised by her father's words, Karin just stares incredulously at him. And then, she bows her head, dark and auburn locks falling in front of her face. Turning away, she whispers, "Don't speak like that again. It's giving me creeps."

But even as she walks away from her grinning father, she knows... they both know what's the thing that she really wants to say.

_Thanks, Dad._

"Honey, don't you want Daddy to help you carry your bags?" Isshin calls out as he watches his daughter stride with a backpack on one shoulder and one hand pulling her roller bag.

"I'm fine, old man," Karin answers, barely shouting so that her father can hear her, as she continues to walk, "Worry about yourself more. You still have to drive back to Karakura after all."

Isshin sighs, before turning to Rukia who has been silent the entire time. "Rukia-chan, I hope I'm not asking too much, given you've already done a lot for my son, but can you please take care of my daughter?"

Rukia smiles at the older man. "Not at all, Isshin-san. And, of course, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you," Isshin answers, smiling in return.

"Anytime. So then, we're going, Isshin-san." Rukia waves a hand at him, and then jogs to catch up with Karin. "Neh, Karin-chan, wait up!"

Isshin can only watch as the two girls get farther from him.

_Good luck, Karin-chan._

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи****_•_**

* * *

_7:30 PM_

After checking-in to a nearest hotel, Rukia told Karin that she would go to a department store to buy yarns that she needs for her Home Economics subject. With nothing else to do, Karin decided to just come with her.

"Oh, here they are." Rukia stops and reaches for the yarns neatly stacked in a large plastic tray. Examining them one by one, she frowns. "But, they don't have orange and purple." She turns to Karin, green ball of yarn on right hand. "I'll ask the sales staff if they still have the other colors in their stocks."

"Uh, okay, I'll just wait here for you then, Rukia-nee," Karin answers.

Rukia walks out of there to look for the sales staff. Just as she disappears, Karin turns around and walks to a rack of pens. She bends down, resting her hands on her knees, to look closely at them. They are some kind of eye-catchers with their different styles and colors. Karin smiles, thinking that her twin sister would surely love them. Yuzu has some kind of fetish for pens, especially the cute ones.

She's just about to move to another rack when someone collides into her, causing her to stumble back and knock off of the stacks of magazines behind her.

"Shit." She regains her balance before she would totally fall. She glowers, but much to her annoyance, the person for whom the glare is intended is already meters away, sauntering as if nothing happened. All Karin is only able to note is that the person is a guy, an asshole with a blond hair. And then, he's completely gone before Karin can even swear again.

Looking back at the mess caused by the incident,—magazines in disarray, some strewn on the floor—Karin can't help but sigh.

"Good grief," she grumbles, bending her knees down to pick the magazines, "Just what the hell is wrong with him? He's just lucky that he was able to run away, or I would've already broken his face."

"Hey, are you alright?" A male voice suddenly asks.

Without bothering to look up, Karin answers curtly, "Yeah. Just fine." She appreciates the person's concern, but she's not really up for chitchats at the moment, given her situation. She proceeds to pick another magazine on the floor, but her hand pauses in mid-air as someone already reached the thing.

Karin blinks, looking at the dark blue rubber shoes and bent knees of the person.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't really need to—" Karin stops, eyes widening, mouth hanging agape as she gets a good view of the person's face. For a moment, she thinks she might just have had a heart attack.

Intense sea-green eyes stare at her, white brows raised inquisitively.

_Holy shit._

"Excuse me?" he suddenly asks, sounding offended.

Realizing that she had just cussed audibly in front of his face, Karin flushes in embarrassment. "S-sorry," she says, and then hastily picks the remaining magazines on the floor.

She stands, and he follows suit.

"Here," he says, handing her the other magazines.

"T-thanks," Karin answers, accepting the things from him.

_Damn, of all the situations we could have met._She fiddles with her eyeglasses, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It doesn't help that he's currently staring at her as if there's something interesting on her face.

She frowns at him to hide her discomfort. "W-what?"

He remains staring for another few seconds before he shrugs. "No. It's nothing." Then, he turns away. "Be more careful next time."

"It wasn't me," Karin mumbles, but she doubts he hears her since he's already walking away.

She is still watching him when Rukia reappears to her side.

"I've got them, Karin-chan."

Karin turns to Rukia. "Oh. That's great, Rukia-nee."

"So shall we pay for these now?" Rukia suggests, holding the yarns up.

"Yeah, sure."

Karin looks back one more time at where the magazines are, and sighs.

_So you helped me again, huh? I wonder how I can get past owing you, Hitsugaya Toushirou._


	4. Once Upon A Time

**Chapter Four: Once Upon A Time**

* * *

_"Toushirou! Are you alright?!"_

_There's no need to shout, woman._

_"Why did you do that, idiot?! I thought you're smarter than that!"_

_Surely... she didn't just insult him._

_"H-hey... A-answer me... Are you a-alright?_

_But... she had a pair of beautiful eyes, this woman._

_"You shouldn't have stepped in..."_

_And her long hair was just as beautiful._

_"W-why did y-you still do that?"_

_They were both so black, those eyes and the hair, yet so bright under the moonlight._

_"D-do you hear m-me, Toushirou?"_

_Never had he seen such beauty. Like a goddess of the night._

_"Toushirou, answer me please..."_

_Why though... Why did she look so sad? And scared?_

_"Hey, T-Toushirou, d-don't... Toushirou! Toushirou!"_

_But she was still so alluring... a lovely enchantress under the thousand stars..._

_Was she even for real?_

_"Toushirou!"_

_Maybe... he was just being delusional after all._

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_August 30, Saturday, 9:45 AM, Seireitei_

Hitsugaya Toushirou slowly opens his eyes, blinking to adjust his vision to the light. Mind still foggy from slumber, he observes his surroundings. Two persons are sitting in front, plus one next to him. The setting is not quite steady. Soft music is playing. So, he's still in the car.

"Same dream?" the woman in front asks, crystal blue eyes looking at him through the front mirror, worried.

"Yeah," Toushirou mumbles, running a hand on his white hair.

It's that dream again. A dream which has been haunting him for a year. A dream which was born from a memory that, until now, he's not sure if real or not. He's convinced that he was only hallucinating then.

"Are you alright?" the black-haired girl beside him asks with the same expression as the first woman.

"Uh-huh," he answers airily, "I suppose."

The women don't push, and Toushirou is thankful to them for that. He knows that they understand him. As much as possible, he doesn't want to talk about that certain topic. If he has the control over it, he wouldn't have chosen to go back and remember that incident which had created a huge impact to his life. He could have already shattered the memory completely has it not been for that dream which seems to visit him over and over.

It just looks like he's stuck.

He looks outside through the car's window, noting with partial interest that the sun is especially bright today. He wonders if autumn will start early this year since he's not particularly fond of summer. In fact, it's his least favorite season.

"Yahoo, Seireitei High! We're back!"

Toushirou stops from woolgathering as he hears that loud voice of the same woman in front. Giving his complete attention to the surroundings outside, he realizes that they indeed are in front of Seireitei High School's main entrance gate.

"Now, now, Ran-chan, don't get too carried away," the driver states as he smiles awkwardly at the woman next to him.

"Why, Gin, it's a great reason to celebrate and drink sake!" said woman continues to exclaim, ignoring the man's statement. She nods as if pleased with her own idea, strawberry blonde hair slightly bouncing in the process, "Now then, I'll look for old Kyouraku."

"Eh?! But Rangiku-san, we just arrived and you're going to drink already?" the woman beside Toushirou asks, brown eyes wide in disbelief.

"What's the matter with that, Momo-chan?" Matsumoto Rangiku asks back, pouting, "The second term hasn't started yet, so might as well enjoy while on a break. In two days, I have to go back to work, which is not fun, I tell you."

"It's only ten in the morning, Matsumoto," Toushirou grumbles, "And when did you actually work? Every time I go to library, I see that you don't really do anything but veg out." Without waiting for her reply which will surely come anyway, Toushirou opens the door and gets off of the car. Just as the sun's heat touches his face, he frowns, feeling the sudden desire to go back to the cool comfort of the car's air conditioner.

"Young people nowadays," he hears Rangiku complain as she also gets off of the car, followed by Momo and Gin, "They think they can outwit their elders with their know-it-all attitudes."

"She just practically said she's no more young," Momo whispers.

"Hey! I heard you, Missy!" Rangiku tells Momo, wiggling a finger at her, light blue eyes narrowed, "So you think I'm old?"

"Of course not, Rangiku-san!" Momo answers, blushing.

Rangiku grins, and then reaches to ruffle Momo's hair. "I was only kidding, Momo-chan. Don't sweat it." She turns to the others. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Gin, honey, I'm leaving my things to you. Just bring it to my room, 'kay?" She doesn't already wait to know whether Gin agrees or not, as she walks out of there.

"How troublesome." Toushirou sighs helplessly, watching Rangiku saunter away from them.

"Tell me about it. I think that's just Ran-chan for you."

Toushirou looks at Gin, surprised to hear him talk like they are close friends. Truth to be told, Toushirou doesn't really like Ichimaru Gin that much. Although Toushirou acknowledges the fact that Gin is not that bad, it's the latter's knack of teasing and irritating the former that made it hard for them to become best of buddies.

"I shouldn't be saying this since Matsumoto is my cousin," Toushirou tells Gin, deciding to set aside the aloofness he feels for the sake of this conversation, "but I'm honestly impressed you have that amount of patience for her. How do you put up with her, anyway?"

Gin smiles that mischievous smile of his—one of the things that unnerve the hell out of Toushirou. "You know, Hitsugaya-san, once you fall in-love you'll understand everything."

"Don't give me that damned true love stuff again," Toushirou mutters, unamused, "In case you don't notice, I'm not some kind of a stupid teenage girl who will suck up that absurdity."

It's the whole truth. The idea of true love just doesn't appeal to Toushirou. For him, it's a thing which is too perfect to be real, a thing which only exists in dreams or in fiction books and movies that most girls (maybe, some boys) love to read and watch.

"Hey, that was insulting, Shirou-chan!" Momo exclaims, feigning offended by Toushirou's words, as she pokes his ribs with a finger, "I am a teenage girl who believes in true love, but I certainly am not stupid."

Toushirou backs away from Momo's abusive finger, glaring. "Stop calling me that childish nickname, Momo!"

"But you will always be Shirou-chan for me, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo says, smiling widely, as she clings to Toushirou's arm. "Anyway, let's go."

Looking down at her, Toushirou heaves a helpless sigh. At least, as compared to Rangiku's, Momo's behavior is much more bearable.

"My, my, Momo-chan, how is our Toushirou going to get a girlfriend if you stick too much to him," Gin croons, and automatically earns himself a glare from Toushirou.

Momo giggles, looking over her shoulder to see Gin's devious expression. "Don't worry, Gin-san, I have this feeling he'll find the right girl soon."

Toushirou raises a quizzical brow at her, wondering where the optimism is coming.

Shrugging as a response to Toushirou's silent question, Momo says, "Well, I'm just hoping, you know."

Toushirou rolls his eyes, thinking that his companions' illusions about his non-existent love life can't already get any worse. He just really wishes that they will stop sticking their noses, where the certain subject is concerned.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_5:15 PM_

"Back early, Hitsugaya-san?"

Toushirou raises his head, diverting his gaze from the soccer field outside to the approaching man.

"Uh-huh," he answers him shortly, leaning his arms to the window sill, and returns his stare to the field.

Through his peripheral vision, Toushirou sees him stop to the next window to his right. The older man also looks outside but does not say anything.

"Seeing that you're sober right now," Toushirou speaks after a minute of companionable silence, his eyes still on the field, "I am assuming that Matsumoto didn't catch you this morning for a drink, huh, Sir Principal?"

Kyouraku Shunsui chuckles. "Ever the serious young man, Hitsugaya-san, you are," he answers with his carefree smile, "And to answer your question, no, I haven't seen your cousin since I arrived this afternoon."

Toushirou just hums in response.

"So how is your Uncle Jyuushiro doing?" Kyouraku asks, looking at the young man who still hasn't look anywhere but the soccer field.

"Still as sickly," Toushirou answers, "But other than that, he's fine."

"Ah, I see." Kyouraku grins. "Still forcing to feed you the sweets?"

Toushirou grimaces to confirm Kyouraku's assumption. Yes, his pseudo-father still does that, much to Toushirou's displeasure. "Someone has to tell him that I'm not a child anymore. And I never really like sweets, to begin with," he mumbles.

They fall in silence as they both see two boys run to the soccer field and start to play, one on one. For a long moment, Toushirou and Kyouraku just stay like that, watching the two boys in their little game.

Toushirou frowns, as he witnesses one of them fail to make a goal with a rather clumsy kick.

_With such flimsy defense, it couldn't have been hard to perform a clean shot._Toushirou sighs as he thinks. _You still have a lot to work on._

"I wonder, Hitsugaya-san."

With the sound of his companion's voice, Toushirou's attention snaps back to Kyouraku. At last, he actually looks at the older man, and instantly regrets doing so. He just doesn't like the stare that Kyouraku is giving him, especially that he knows the man's tendency to read him like an open book.

"Don't say it, Kyouraku-san," he hisses in a warning tone.

The man smiles slightly, and tells him anyway, "You still seem to love soccer. Are you sure you don't want to come back playing?"

Toushirou groans. "Not this talk again."

Kyouraku shakes his head, and then looks back at the field. With a little smile still on his lips, he gives Toushirou a sidelong glance. "Hitsugaya Toushirou, The Seireitei's Dragon, you used to be a legend, young man."

Toushirou looks at him through narrowed eyes. "Isn't it now more appropriate to say _fallen_ dragon? And I used to be, as you said it, a legend, yes. '_Used to be'_ being the key word there."

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-san, you shouldn't be saying things like that," Kyouraku says, "For all you know, there still are a lot of people who look up on you. I know some people say that once you become a legend, you'll forever remain as one."

"Tsk, you're just very much like Uncle Jyuushiro." Toushirou rolls his eyes, silently accepting that this argument is pointless. He can't win. No matter how intellectual people think he is, Hitsugaya Toushirou still has a long way to go as compared to this old man. "So considering that you're still as persistent in talking me into that, I take it that you're still in the game of getting me back to the field."

Kyouraku's expression changes into something that can be described as cagey. "But of course. Although, I have this feeling that I don't need to put too much effort and push you hard this time."

Bemused by Kyouraku's statement, Toushirou stares at him. "First Hinamori, now you. Since when have you all become my personal seers?" When Kyouraku just answers him with a laugh, Toushirou gives a staid expression. "But I don't want anyone of you getting your hopes too high just to be disappointed in the end."

Kyouraku shrugs. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Right, Hitsugaya-san?"

Toushirou sighs as he closes his eyes, thinking that he can't really stop the people around him on what they want to do even if he's so against their ideas. Those are their choices, not his.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_6:40 PM_

_1 message received_

_From: Matsumoto_

_Hey, Toushi-kun, are you going to department store tonight?_

Toushirou frowns as he stares at his phone. He taps randomly at the screen, replying _'No'._Then, he resumes reading and writing notes in the book.

After twenty seconds, his phone vibrates shortly.

_From: Matsumoto_

_Can you go then? I ran out of tampons on my stocks. And maybe you can also grab some condoms? We don't know when my darling and I are gonna be in the mood._

Toushirou's eyes widen, face blushing furiously, as he reads his cousin's message. He drops his book and pen in haste, and cursing under his breath, he taps the call button on his phone's screen.

"Hello~" A very familiar voice answers from the other end.

"W-what are you playing at, Matsumoto?!" Toushirou all but shouts at the phone.

"Aww, you are so touchy, darling, I was only fooling around. The truth is I was actually—"

"I have important things to do, so will you try not to bother me with your idiocies?!" He ends the call before his cousin can continue. Bending down to pick the book and pen, he grumbles, "Stupid Matsumoto."

Once again, he resumes writing. He scowls as he notices that nothing is coming out of his ballpen's point. He holds the end of the pen, shaking it, and then tries to write it again. Still, nothing.

"Useless piece of—" he stops himself, and resorts to throwing the said piece of only-he-knows-what in the trash can at the foot of his study table. He reaches for another pen, only to have his hand halt, realizing that his pen holder is empty. Feeling helpless about the situation, he leans back his head against the chair, covering his eyes with a palm in frustration. Head still resting at the back of the chair, he drops his hand and slants a glance at the clock on the table.

It's almost seven o'clock.

Resigned, he sighs and picks his phone on the table to search for a certain number to send a message.

_To: Matsumoto_

_I'm going to department store after all. What do you really want me to buy? I don't want a stupid answer._

He stands, just in time for his phone to vibrate again. Peeking at it, he reads his cousin's reply.

_From: Matsumoto_

_Hehe, just a facial soap and tissue, honey. Thanks a lot. :)_

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_7:35 PM_

Toushirou stares at the rack of pens, scowling. These sorts are too ornate for his liking. Momo will no doubt like them, but he is not his sister.

He leaves that certain section to look for a simpler ballpoint pen, something which is not too colorful and flashy. He spots what he needs not too far away from the gaudy ones. He gets five from the black ones, and three from the reds.

"Shit."

Toushirou's attention goes to the source of the voice, only to see a dark-haired guy knock off of the magazine stand. His brow twitches.

_What is he doing?_

Toushirou's question is answered as he sees the guy glower somewhere to his right, and Toushirou follows the direction of the glare. A blonde guy is nonchalantly striding away, damned headsets covering his ears and a gadget on hands.

Toushirou frowns, realizing that the blonde guy is somewhat familiar.

_Isn't that...that idiot._

Looking back at the dark-haired guy, Toushirou sees that he is now bending down to pick up the strewn magazines on the floor. He turns to leave and play oblivious to everything, but immediately peeks over his shoulder to look at the bent-down guy one more time. In a sudden, and rather strange, drive to actually give the guy a hand, Toushirou pivots on his heels and walks to him, sighing.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asks as soon as he stops near the guy.

"Yeah. Just fine," the guy answers rather tersely.

Toushirou sighs again. _You must be really that upset, huh?_ And then, he bends down to help pick the other magazines.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't really need to—"

Toushirou looks up at him, raising a brow inquisitively. But he doesn't already get to hear the rest of said guy's protests as he chooses that moment to gape at him.

Toushirou is used to that kind of reaction alright. He has seen a lot of that, from both females and males, especially when he was still in the soccer field. So this man shamelessly gawking at him doesn't already bother him that much.

"Holy shit."

But, certainly... definitely... he didn't look forward to be cursed at his face.

"Excuse me?" he asks, offended.

By the look of it, the guy just realizes what he had said. "S-sorry," he says, hastily picking the remaining magazines on the floor

Just as the guy stands, Toushirou follows and extends his arm to hand the magazines. "Here."

"T-thanks," the guy answers, accepting the things.

He should really leave now, but there's just something on the guy that makes Toushirou stay. He stares at him, as he wonders.

It's weird. Why does it feel like they have met each before?

The guy pushes his eyeglasses; the action causing Toushirou to suddenly look at his eyes. They are dark but the reflection from the light makes it appear like a deep, deep purple. At the same time, they look bright. And strangely familiar.

The guy must have noticed the way Toushirou is staring at him, and felt uneasy. Thus, he turns and frowns at him. "W-what?"

Toushirou keeps staring at him. He has seen him before. But when? Where?

Maybe just a random guy he crossed paths with at a random place? Possibly. But it doesn't feel like that.

Well damn, what does it matter anyway? What's the big deal about meeting him before? If it even happened, in the first place.

Thinking that it's not really something that important, Toushirou shrugs. "No, it's nothing." And then, he turns away. "Be more careful next time."

He looks up at the department store's fluorescent lamps, as he walks. He squints his eyes against the light.

_Have met before, huh? I must be imagining things._

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**_The last time someone asked me if I'd finish this story, I didn't answer you directly and just told you I don't know. The truth is I know that I so badly want to finish this. So the next time I disappear for months, please don't think that I've abandoned the story, alright sweeties? Because I'm not giving up on my babies, and I hope you're not giving up on them too._


	5. Bolt from the Blue

**Chapter Five: Bolt from the Blue**

* * *

_August 31, Sunday, 10:00 AM_

Karin stands in front of a wooden door, staring up at its sign, Principal's Office, and wondering what kind of person the principal is. She raises her hand up, about to knock at the door, but stops when she hears someone speak.

"Are you coming in?"

Karin looks to her left to see a woman standing a meter away from her, holding a couple of paper folders to her chest. Her hair is held to the back by a couple of pins, some neatly falling to one side of her face. She's wearing eyeglasses, which gives her the appearance of a strict woman, although she actually has a kind expression on her face.

"Uh, y-yeah," Karin answers awkwardly, and as an afterthought, adds quickly, "Ma'am."

The woman smiles at her. "Ah, I see. Aren't you the new student from California?" She asks softly, and before Karin can answer her, she's already shuffling on the folders that she's holding. When she finds the one she's looking for, she places it above the other few folders and opens it. "So here it is," she says, reading a file, and then looks back at Karin. "Shiba Kaito, is it?"

Karin nods.

Still smiling, the woman tells her, "The principal has been waiting for you." She takes a few steps, and Karin steps aside in front of the door to let her open it. "Sir Principal, Mr. Shiba Kaito is here. I just hope you're decent enough to welcome him."

Karin blinks, surprised to hear the woman talk to the school principal like that.

"My, my, you speak like I never did anything decent when greeting our new students." Karin hears the lazy drawl from the room. "And why so serious this early, Nanao-chan?"

Reluctantly, Karin follows the grumbling woman inside. Well, this sure is awkward. One moment, this Nanao-woman appeared so friendly, and now she just looks thoroughly intimidating.

As the inside of the room comes into view, Karin halts. Staring around, she can't help but gape. She honestly didn't know what to expect before she entered the room, but the scene that meets her inside is in nowhere near from any picture she had in mind.

Slouched on the chair is a tall man, an open paper folder covering his entire face. When he takes the folder off of his face and raises his head from the chair to sit up straight, Karin notices that he has a long wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail.

He flashes Karin a lazy grin. "Well, welcome to Seireitei High School, Shiba Kaito," he says, as if telling a story to a friend.

"Will you be more serious, Sir?!" Nanao admonishes, slamming the folders at the table in front of the man. "And aren't you supposed to be reviewing the performance report of our staffs, instead of sleeping in the middle of this mess?"

"So touchy, Nanao-chan. It's not worth upsetting yourself over these trifling matters," the man answers in a supposedly affable manner, "You are screwing your beautiful face up."

Karin stares skeptically, enwrapped by the sudden urge to run outside and check whether she has just entered the wrong room. But sure as eggs is eggs, the table name plate with bold 'KYOURAKU SHUNSHUI' and 'Principal' below the name is not just a prop.

_What in the world is going on here?_

Karin sees Nanao place a hand on her waist, as she glares at the man. "Why don't you just finish your works, Sir? I've brought you a new batch."

"Now you're just being cruel, Nanao-chan," the man silently answers with a sigh.

"Anyway, I'm leaving so you can talk to the boy," Nanao says, ignoring the principal's comment about her being cruel, "Please try not to do or say anything that will turn or scare him off." And then, she's out even before the answer can be given.

"Interesting, isn't she?"

Caught off guard, Karin blinks, realizing that she has somehow tuned out the conversation earlier. "Uh, y-yeah? I suppose," Karin answers, uncertain as to what the question is.

The man laughs. "Are you nervous?"

_Not really,_Karin thinks as a scowl surfaces on her face. She's just feeling uncomfortable for she doesn't know how to deal with this man. Granted he is the school's principal, anyone should be expected to behave with genteelness around him, but his own devil-may-care attitude has just completely thrown any deference out of the window.

On the bright side, Karin will do better with that. Kurosakis aren't exactly good at acknowledging status after all.

"Will you mind having a seat, Shiba-san?" The principal gestures to the small couch to Karin's side.

Now that she gets a better look at the totality of the room, Karin notes that it actually has a nice ambience in it. The scattered paperworks on the table aside, everything is neat and in order. And what catches her attention the most are the frames hanging on the wall, where images of different landscapes, bodies of water and various types of living things are painted. Each picture amazingly catches the beauty of nature, and they certainly help to give a friendly atmosphere in the room.

Feeling more at ease than earlier, Karin walks to the couch offered to her and sits down. Just as she does, the man speaks again, "So Shiba-san, I hope you don't mind this mini-introduction. I am Kyouraku Shunsui, this school's principal."

"If the way the woman earlier, Miss Nanao is it, addressed you hasn't bespoken your identity, Sir, then I think the name plate on your table just pretty much gives it away," Karin answers without thinking first. And even when she becomes fully aware of her smart-mouthed reply, she still doesn't feel the regret of doing it.

Obviously unfazed by Karin's rather snarky answer, Kyouraku just chuckles. "Such a smart young fellow."

_It's just common sense, really,_Karin muses, holding her tongue before she can blurt out anything inappropriate again.

In silence, Kyouraku picks the folder from the top of the stacks that Nanao brought him. He opens the folder, briefly glances at Karin, and then starts reading the file in a calm, steady voice. "Shiba Kaito. Born August 29. Ah, your birthday was two days ago." He pauses only to look at her.

Karin silently nods. Well, _Shiba Kaito was first introduced on the twenty-ninth of August_, so the information about his birthday isn't completely a lie.

"Ah, I see," Kyouraku says, then continues reading Shiba Kaito's bio, "Previous education, Greenville's Academy, at Los Angeles, California." He hums thoughtfully. "So your family came from California, huh? Your feature is Asian though, and you have a Japanese name. Needless to say, you're fluent in Japanese language."

"We just used to live in LA, but I'm a pure-blooded Japanese. Both my parents are from Karakura Town," Karin answers smoothly, thankful that she's already anticipated the questions and practiced the possible answers with Rukia last night. In its wake, she doesn't already feel like she's in an impromptu interview.

"Is that so? Then, are you by any chance related to the Shibas of this town? We also used to have some of them as our students in the past," Kyouraku says, smiling slightly at Karin, "Do the names Kuukaku, Kaien and Ganju ring a bell?"

Karin blinks, somewhat taken aback by the question. She definitely didn't see that coming.

Kuukaku, Kaien and Ganju. Of course, she knows the names. And yes, she's related to them. They are her cousins. But until today, she didn't know that they used to study in Seireitei High School. They don't actually have a frequent contact with each other. Come to think of it, Karin hasn't really heard from them in a long time.

Words fail her for a moment as she ponders what's the best answer to give. Finally arriving into the decision that acknowledging _her_ cousins as _Kaito's_ relatives may hint her real identity and give the game away, Karin answers rather edgily, "Uhm, I haven't heard the names before."

Much to Karin's confusion and surprise, Kyouraku grins. "Haven't you?"

Karin doesn't know how answer that, so she just remains silent. Thankfully, it's as if Kyouraku is not really in need of an answer. He looks back at Kaito's file, and scans the next few pages. An amused expression on his face, he closes the folder as he speaks quietly, "Shrewd indeed. Then again, what do I expect from a man like him?"

Karin narrows her eyes suspiciously. There is something going on with this man, and the situation she's in. She just can feel it. "What are you talking about, Sir?"

"What am I talking about? Why must you ask?" Kyouraku asks, his expression a perfect representation of innocence.

But Karin can't be easily fooled. She is not about to suck up the friendly pretense. The truth is the man's calm demeanor is already starting to drive her up the wall. "Just stop beating around the bush, Sir," she says in between gritted teeth.

To her further irritation, he just answers again with a laugh. "You, young people, really have to learn how to maximize your patience," he says, standing up and walking to the window behind his table. Briefly, he glances through the glass window, and looks back at Karin as if he found nothing that interests him outside. "Do you know the _true reason_why you are called here in my office?"

Suddenly puzzled by the question, Karin blinks again. "I thought it's like an orientation."

"Ah, but that is supposed to be Hitsugaya Toushirou and Company's job to orient the new students about the school rules and regulations."

Discreetly, Karin flinches at the mention of the guy's name.

It's not just a coincidence. Kyouraku let the name slip _on_ _purpose,_Karin is so sure of it. Because then, he could have just said 'Disciplinary Squad' in place of 'Hitsugaya Toushirou and Company.' Besides, he should have mentioned the Student Council President, and not Toushirou.

_Seriously, what the hell is going on?_

"And they often orient the new students in an assembly during the first day of every term," Kyouraku continues, oblivious to Karin's discomfort, "Never did a one-on-one orientation for as long as I can remember."

Karin sighs as she tries to regain her cool. Beads of sweat starting to form on her temple, she murmurs, "I believe I just asked you to cut to the chase, Sir." She can't stand it any longer. The more the suspense extends, the more she feels like the temperature of the room hits higher and higher. She just wants all of these to be over and get out of the room as soon as possible. If she survives, that is.

Indistinctly, she hears Kyouraku chuckle. "Yes, I'm sorry," he says, as he walks and sits back to his chair. "What I am trying to say is that you are a very special case, Mister Shiba Kaito."

Karin looks him straight in the eye, confused more than she was before. But before she can ask him what he means, Kyouraku continues, "Or would you rather I call you with your real name, Miss Kurosaki Karin?"

She is struck dumb by his words; her eyes widening in utter disbelief, color immediately abandoning her face. _This can't be happening._ It's against the run of the play. She shouldn't be discovered before she can even have the chance to get close to the guy.

But she has been unmasked... _within an hour_ of staying in Seireitei High School.

Karin opens her mouth but closes it again, realizing that she really has nothing to say. Obviously, this man doesn't need any further proof to support his statement. _Fact speaks for itself._

"Now, relax, young lady." Kyouraku smiles serenely. "I'm not telling you this to spoil your plan."

"B-but, how in the world did you..." Karin begins when she finds her voice at last. She has to know how he quickly discovered her, refusing to believe that he figured it out on his own in a very short period of time. No matter how clever someone is, they couldn't have unfolded Karin's real identity as easy as that. Something, or someone, _must_be behind all of these. "How did you know? It just doesn't make sense."

"Urahara Kisuke," Kyouraku says, as he once again opens Shiba Kaito's file, "He's a very shrewd man, no doubt. And your father, Kurosaki Isshin. I really don't know how he is for you as a father, but as far as I'm concerned, he really cares a lot about you."

Karin doesn't say anything. She just listens, wondering where the talk is going. She tries to understand what the man is saying, but everything is just too confusing for her to comprehend. Thus, she patiently waits for him to totally bring her to the light.

"I'd say they made a wise decision when they let me know about your plan beforehand."

The words don't immediately sink in her head, and when they finally do, Karin is out of her seat as quick as a flash. "They betrayed me!"

"I told you to relax, young lady," Kyouraku tells her, his voice calm but the weight is there.

Unfortunately, Karin doesn't seem to have heard him. "That old man told me he believes in me," Karin says in an angry whisper, words spoken more to herself, "And then the next thing I know..."

"He believes in you alright," Kyouraku cuts in, his tone soft in an attempt to placate Karin, worried that she might just break something inside (his face as her best bet) lest she completely flies off the handle, "But you have to realize, young lady—"

"Stop calling me young lady! It's irritating the crap out of me!"

Kyouraku holds both hands up in mock surrender. He tries hard to hide the fact that he's far too regaled by the young woman's reaction, but his attempt in biting back a grin comes in total vain. Yes, Kurosaki Karin certainly has her mother's temper. "Alright, Kurosaki-san. Please have a seat again and calm down."

Karin walks to the couch, fussing, and sits again. She glares at Kyouraku. She doesn't know why, but she just feels like directing her annoyance to anyone and the principal is the only available person at the moment.

"So I was saying," Kyouraku speaks again, "that Isshin believes in you, but that doesn't mean he'll just sit in the corner all the time, watching you face everything on your own. If he doesn't believe in you, then you wouldn't have been here in the first place. It's just that he's still your father. He won't let you bear all the trouble all by yourself if he can help it." He sighs, as Karin continues to glare at him. "Don't fret, Kurosaki-san. Isshin and Kisuke just did the best thing they could do. And like what I said, I'm not here to spoil your plan."

Karin just scowls, but doesn't say anything.

Taking Karin's silence as his cue to continue, Kyouraku adds, "Even I have been trying to get that young man to play soccer again, you know?"

That seems to get Karin's interest. She stares at him, contemplating whether she can trust his words or not.

"How did you come to know my dad and Urahara-san?" And maybe, the answer to the question will help her decide.

Kyouraku smiles sincerely. "Old friends."

Karin sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. That's it. There really is nothing special about the answer. But the way he said it... he's just very much like her dad and Urahara, two of the few people she can easily trust when it comes to serious matters. And if those two men trust Kyouraku enough to fill him in about the plan, then maybe Karin really has nothing to worry.

She opens her eyes and looks at Kyouraku, any evidence of her earlier vexation completely gone. As if nothing happened, she stands and says calmly, "Dad wrote you a letter and he wanted me to give it to you, but I forgot to bring it with me. Although, I think it's no more necessary since I have this feeling that you already know what's written in there." She doesn't wait for a response as she continues, "Anyway, are you the one who's going to designate me to my dorm room, Sir?"

The man grins as he answers, "You don't need to try hard to be formal, Kurosaki-san. I'm very aware that it's too far from your style." He opens his drawer and reaches for something inside. Holding out a key and a few pages of paper, he tells Karin, "Room zero-six-twenty. From now on, that will be your room. Also, I'm giving you your schedule and the map of this school."

Karin walks to his table and accepts the things.

"I hope you'll have a good year here in Seireitei High School, Shiba Kaito."

"Yeah, whatever," Karin mumbles, rolling her eyes, "I have one more question, Si — Kyouraku-san. Given your position here in school, is it really fine to let me in like this? I'm just wondering... I mean, you're the school principal after all. Above anyone else, aren't you supposed to be the one to remind the students to never break a rule?"

Kyouraku shrugs. "Too much hassle."

Unsatisfied with the response for she feels like he's not completely answering the question, Karin frowns. Nonetheless, she doesn't already push the topic. "If that's it, then I'm going," she says, turning away from him, and then walks for the door. Just as she holds the knob, she hears Kyouraku call her. She stops and looks back at him with a quizzical expression.

"I just forgot to warn you about your roommate-to-be. He's a little bit hard to get along with," Kyouraku says.

"Why? Is he an asshole?" Karin asks, as she raises a brow.

Kyouraku chuckles. "No. In fact, I believe he's quite a gentleman. The thing is... Oh, well, just go there and see for yourself."

"I'm sure I can handle him." Karin scoffs and walks out of the room.

She looks at the key and then unfolds the map on her hand as she walks, searching for the way to the boys' dormitory, but she finds the map pretty confusing. Maybe it's better if she goes to Rukia and gets her things first.

Eyes still to the key, she wonders. _A roommate who is not easy to get along with, huh?_She lightly tosses the key and catches it again. _Well, how bad can it be?_

She'll get her answer later that day.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_No way._

That's the first and only thing that Karin can think as she stares, wide-eyed, at the curious sea-green eyes of the man who opened the door to Room 0620. She really didn't think that there was a chance this would happen, and now that _it does happen_, she wonders if it actually is a good thing or not.

"Are you just going to gape there all day, or are you going to come in?" the man asks in a tone that is obviously not amused.

Karin closes her mouth which she didn't notice was open in surprise. "Y-yeah," she answers, and then realizing something, she blinks in slight confusion. "Wait, you just almost asked me to come in, but you didn't even ask who I am."

"Is there a point of asking if I already know who you are?" he asks, white brow shooting up. To prove his point, he immediately adds, "Shiba Kaito. A transferee student from an academy in California. Seventeen years old, high school sophomore."

Before Karin can ask him where in the world he got the information and before she can accuse him of being a stalker (although in this case, she's more likely the stalker, not him), he continues, "I was already given the copies of the new students' personal data for the Disciplinary Squad reference."

"Oh," Karin answers, thinking that's just probably the only explanation to that. _Of course, the privilege of being a part of the Student Disciplinary Squad._Karin wonders if all members of said squad actually take the time to read all the files given to them.

"And Kyouraku-san told me that you're going to be my roommate," Toushirou says as he turns his back and retreats inside the room. "I don't know what that old man is thinking."

She follows him inside, silently closing the door behind her, and pauses only to look around the room. It's just a simple room with pairs of single beds, small cabinets and study furniture sets. And there are couple of books—at least, on Toushirou's side of the whole area. The entirety is very neat and well organized. It isn't very fanciful, if not a little bland, but there really is something enigmatic about it. Or maybe, the last part applies to the dweller and not the room itself.

"You're very organized, Toushirou," Karin says offhandedly, her eyes still roaming around the area.

"So you know me," Toushirou replies in a perfect indifference, ignoring Karin's comment, and sits down on his study chair.

Karin's gaze finally falls to Toushirou who appears like he could care less about anything around him, her existence included.

_Know you? Oh, you have no idea._

"Uhm... I used to watch _your_ games," she says as she shifts from one foot to another, feeling like it's too sudden to talk about the topic. "And I honestly wasn't expecting you to become my roommate. Err... sorry for... uhm... earlier. I was just really surprised."

Toushirou stares at her with a blank expression which only makes her feel more uncomfortable. Rolling his eyes, he says, "At least you didn't swear at my face this time."

On that reminder, Karin flushes in embarrassment. _So he remembers the incident in the department store._

"I didn't mean to do that!"

"Of course." Toushirou shrugs, and then opens the book in his study table as if to dismiss her. But even as he starts to read, he tells her without looking up, "Anyway, I'm a year ahead of you, so aren't you supposed to call me senpai?"

"Aren't you too uptight?" Karin grumbles as she walks to one of the beds. She peevishly drops her bag on the floor. "I'll call you whatever I want to call you."

She turns, only to see Toushirou raising a challenging brow at her; the gesture suddenly making her feel annoyed. _Jeez, he's kind of a jerk!_

"You seriously need to stop thinking aloud."

Karin stares at Toushirou, wide-eyed. Did she just... again? Damn, this is embarrassing.

There is a sigh after a brief moment of silence. "I think you need a shower."

Karin blinks. "Huh?" she asks, wondering where the suggestion came from.

"Too cool down," Toushirou answers as he goes back to reading, "Something's obviously eating you out."

"Oh." Sighing, Karin silently agrees. This day's turn of events has certainly gotten into her, and she has been unconsciously venting her stress on Toushirou. She realizes it's not fair to him. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

She opens her bag to look for something to change into, but freezes when the first thing that greets her is an undergarment falling out of her bag. Hastily, she picks the piece of garment, shoves it back to where it came from, and closes the bag again. Horrified, she looks back at Toushirou. To her relief, he seems too absorbed with what he's reading to notice her.

She manages to relax her face before Toushirou looks up and asks, "Is there any problem?"

"N-nothing!" She looks away quickly, feeling the warmth creep on her face. Looking back at her bag, she sighs.

_This is going to be a long day._


	6. A Mystifying Stranger

**Author's Note:**_Again no significant change was made on these chapters. That said, I didn't also bother with serious proofreading._

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Mystifying Stranger**

* * *

_September 1, Monday, 4:45 AM_

The morning is chillier than the usual September forenoons. Seireitei Town is still pretty much asleep. Aside from the occasional rustling of leaves caused by early breeze, the entire surrounding is dead quiet; not a single tweet from birds or bark from dogs can be heard.

One can assume that people still have their hang-overs from the school break. Usually, during school days, some people are already up at this time and most stores are already open. Today, however, at four forty-five in the morning, Seireitei is like a ghost town because of its stillness.

Maybe Toushirou is just one of the few people who never use some certain days as an excuse to wake up late. Vacation or not, school days or school breaks, weekdays or weekends, he's _usually_ up at four in the morning.

Waking up that early is spontaneous to him. It is as if he has a body clock, a personal alarm that always tells him it's time to open his eyes and start the day. More often than not, he wakes up from dreaming the same thing. It's always that incident, it's always that girl.

However, this day was different. He remembers he actually woke up due to some noise. He got up from his bed then, wondering what in the world was that. His question was answered as soon as he opened the light to the room.

_It was him._Toushirou had almost forgotten about the new roommate of his. Said roommate was sprawled on the bed, arms and legs spread in awkward angles. His mouth was slightly open, and for a small guy like him, he was a damn loud snorer.

Toushirou didn't know whether to be amused or to be irritated by the sight. In the end, he just completely brushed his roommate's quirk as he decided to get ready for his daily routine.

Presently, Toushirou is in the park, doing his usual rounds of jogging. He pauses under a big oak tree as his mind wanders back to his roommate.

_Shiba Kaito._ Even before he came to the dormitory, the school principal had already informed Toushirou about the guy, that he was going to be his new roommate. Kyouraku said that Shiba Kaito is a pretty interesting kid. But Toushirou begs to differ. Having dealt with him for a very short period of time, Toushirou learned that Shiba Kaito is quite a weirdo.

Last night, he went to the bathroom with his bag tightly secured in his arms. He even had the nerve to shoot Toushirou some wary glances, before he stepped inside to take his shower.

Toushirou was put out by that behavior. Just what the hell did that guy think of him? A goddamned pervert? A cheap thief? Seriously, that kid was paranoid.

Choosing not to upset himself too much over that thought, Toushirou runs a hand on his sweaty locks and shakes his head as if to get rid of the memory. Toushirou looks up just in time to see one of the houses light. As if on cue, the other buildings near it follow one by one. Tilting his head skywards, he realizes that the sun has yet to rise, but the sky sure is starting to turn from gray to blue.

He reaches for his phone from the side pocket of his running shorts. The small light from the phone reflects on his eyes as he checks the time. It's two minutes before five.

Shoving his phone back to his pocket, he decides to go for one last round at the park before going back to the campus. As he starts at a new pace, Toushirou wonders if his odd roommate is already awake.

Oh well, for as long as Shiba Kaito doesn't do anything stupid while Toushirou is out, then he knows better than to mind that peculiar guy.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_7:15 AM_

"Are you really a seventeen-year-old?" Until the words stumble out of his mouth, Toushirou didn't realize that he has been staring at Kaito since the guy stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his new school uniform.

Whether it's because Kaito didn't hear him or he is just too busy grumbling while doing his necktie, but Toushirou doesn't get an answer. He regards his roommate and decides to patiently wait for him to finish what he's doing. Unfortunately, it seems that Kaito's trouble will not end very soon, as he struggles to do the knot but is only able to make a tangled mess out of the piece of cloth. He loosens the tie and tries to do it again; all the time Toushirou is just watching him. It's on the fifth time Kaito repeats the same process that Toushirou finally loses it.

"Shiba," he calls out in a louder voice that gets Kaito's attention at last.

Kaito looks up, blinking as though only then does he realize Toushirou's presence. Fingers still fumbling on the tie, he utters "Huh?"

Mildly frustrated with his roommate, Toushirou sighs. "Come here," he says impassively.

"Huh?" Kaito asks again, his expression gone to complete confusion.

"Are you always this slow?" Toushirou grumbles as he takes the initiative to cross the distance between them, since Kaito doesn't seem like he will catch up anytime soon.

Now that he is standing a few inches away from him, Toushirou is surprised to finally notice the very distinct difference of their heights. Shiba Kaito just barely reaches Toushirou's chin, and that new knowledge brings Toushirou back to his question earlier. Nonetheless, he decides to save the subject for later.

"Hands off," Toushirou mutters, gesturing to Kaito's necktie.

Finally, comprehension flickers on Kaito's face before he drops his hands to his side. "Oh," he says, giving Toushirou a sheepish smile.

"I expected that you're already used to this," Toushirou whispers as he reaches for the ends of Kaito's necktie, "Didn't you also have something like this as part of your uniform back on your previous school?"

"Yeah," Kaito answers distractedly as he stares at the hands which are expertly doing his tie.

Toushirou almost smirks at Kaito's child-like expression, finding it amusing somehow, while the guy watches the movement of his hands with keen interest.

"In that case, why can't you still do it properly?" Toushirou pulls one of the ends of the tie past through the loop that he has just made, holds the knot and pulls both ends to tighten it. "There," he says, letting go of the tie.

"My sister always did it for me," Kaito mumbles and looks away as if hiding something.

Toushirou frowns, thinking his roommate is certainly strange. Settling for an opinion to what Kaito told him, he scoffs, "Your sister has obviously spoiled you."

The response that Kaito gives is an immediate denial. "I'm not a spoiled brat," he says, staring up at Toushirou in defiance. Impressive how he stands his ground with much confidence despite his small stature.

The thought reminds Toushirou again of the question. "Are you really a seventeen-year-old? You look young and small for that age."

Kaito frowns. "Just because you've had a growth spurt in the previous years doesn't give you the right to mock my height. You weren't exactly that tall when you were in middle school. In fact, you almost looked like a grade schooler then."

Granted he'd already told last night that he used to watch Toushirou's games, Kaito's retort shouldn't have come as a surprise. But Toushirou didn't really expect Kaito to have a lot of information about him because the guy just doesn't seem like one his common followers.

"What's your point? That was then and this is now. And, are you still waiting for that time you become taller? For that growth spurt to come?" Toushirou raises a brow at him. "Most people stop to grow physically at the age of eighteen," he states matter-of-factly.

"I'm only sixt—I mean, seventeen!" Kaito answers in indignation. "And _most_ people, you said, which means it doesn't apply to general!"

Awed, for he surely didn't expect a comeback, no less an almost-unreasonable one, Toushirou isn't able to reply immediately. This guy's stubbornness is impossible.

After a minute of just staring incredulously, Toushirou clears his throat to cover up for his delayed response. "Yeah, because a year doesn't make a big difference," he whispers sarcastically. Whether there is another rebuttal to that or none, Toushirou wouldn't know because he already turns away and walks for the door. Without looking back at his roommate, he steps out of the room.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

Whispers.

Not-so-discreet glances.

Giggles.

They are everywhere he goes.

Toushirou always wonders when it's going to change. Before, he thought it was only because of his reputation as a soccer player, that people only gave him the special attention because he was the Seireitei Soccer Club's celebrity. But now, with him no more part of the said club and no more the Seireitei's Dragon, his _fanbase_(as how Rangiku, Momo and Gin so fondly call those people) is still very much active. Active and growing.

_"Of course, you are popular. What do you expect? You are part of the student elites after all,"_Rangiku told him once, but he's _not completely_ sold by that idea. Even when after he stopped playing soccer and before he became a disciplinary squad member, those people were the same to him. The truth is Toushirou believes that _he's not popular now because he's in the Student Disciplinary Squad_. If anything, it's the other way around; _he's in the Student Disciplinary Squad because he's popular_, not that he's not deserving of the title of course. He's perfectly capable of being a leader, no one can object to that.

_"Isn't it obvious, Hitsugaya-san? It's because you're good-looking and a genius to boot_. _The very reason why the majority of your fanbase is composed of females."_The statement came from Gin, which actually makes sense more than Toushirou is willing to admit.

Either Rangiku or Gin is correct, both their opinions only serve to prove one thing: People give a plenty of shits to him only because _he has something._

"Uhm... G-good morning, Hitsugaya-sama..."

Toushirou sighs. _Here we go again._

He stares at the girl who has been pushed by her giggling friends in front of him. The girl is pretty, at least when you're into a typical fairytale-princess type of beauty, and Toushirou vaguely remembers that she was one of the candidates of last year's Miss Seireitei High Pageant. Too bad, Toushirou doesn't really give a damn about her looks or her title.

"Do you need something?" he asks monotonously, trying not to sound rude even if he's already annoyed deep inside.

The girl blushes as she braves a straight stare into Toushirou's eyes. "Uh... Uhm... Hitsugaya-sama... It's just that this summer break my mom taught me how to bake—"

Toushirou raises a brow. Really, what does he care if this girl learned how to bake over summer break? He learned how to cook with Momo as early as he was ten, not that he's going to tell that to the entire Seireitei. So does this girl expect to get a reward from Toushirou for her achievement? A cookie perhaps?

"—and I just wonder... I mean I baked a chocolate cake for you!" The girl hastily bows her head and stretches both her arms towards Toushirou, offering him a beautifully wrapped box. "Please, a-accept it, Hitsugaya-sama!"

Looking down at the girl's head, Toushirou thinks that this is one of the things that he hates about these women—the way they stoop without any qualm, almost degrading themselves in the entire process. Just where in the hell have their dignities gone?

Toushirou looks at the box on the girl's hands, and then looks back at said girl who still has her head bowed. "Thanks," he says, any emotion hidden behind his usual apathetic façade. He doesn't really want to appear like a heartless jerk if he can help it, but it's not his fault that most girls are practically gluttons for public humiliation. And here Toushirou wants to believe that they've already learned from past events. "But I can't accept it."

The girl straightens up immediately, eyes wide in disbelief. In her dazed state, she withdraws her trembling hands. "B-but, w-why not?"

Toushirou cringes as he hears the girl's voice quake as if she's about to cry, but there's no way it will change his decision. After all, it's only dime a dozen of the dramas he has already put up with. "I'm sorry," he grumbles as he walks past the seemingly stupefied girl, "I'm not fond of sweets."

In his wake, the students around start to murmur. Toushirou sighs again. Don't these people have anything better to do than make others' lives their business?

He continues to walk, feigning oblivious to the whispers and ganders directed to him. He's not yet able to go that far when he hears the murmurs come into a complete change.

"Isn't he cute?" He hears one of the girls giggle.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him before now," another answers in the same giddy voice.

Toushirou's brows wrinkle in confusion. Surely, the girls are not talking about him.

"I think he's a transfer student."

Hearing those words, Toushirou pulls into a halt. He's just about to turn around to confirm his suspicion when he feels something hit his back.

"Whoops, s-sorry."

Frowning, Toushirou swivels around only to be met by the sight of Kaito right in front of him, pouting and rubbing his forehead. As he looks up at Toushirou, he blinks through his eyeglasses, his feature a genuine image of puzzlement. That moment, Toushirou understands what the girls are talking about. He didn't realize it before because he was too tied up in noting the eccentricities of his roommate, and he almost fails to notice that Shiba Kaito is actually a good-looking guy. Not exactly the handsome, but the adorable type of guy.

Dark eyes which always seem to twinkle, ablaze with emotions. Perfect-shaped nose. And pale pink, small but full and rounded lips.

Unaware of what he's doing, Toushirou's eyes linger on that particular part of his roommate's face.

_Plump lips. I wonder if they're as soft as they look._

"Oh, it's you Toushirou."

At the sound of Kaito's voice, Toushirou snaps back to reality. _Whoa... Wait there... Wherever did that come from?_He groans inwardly because, what the hell, _he didn't just have those thoughts about his roommate's lips._He's not a goddamned pervert and there is no freaking way he just practically thought that a _guy's lips look_ _kissable_! Just what kind of self-respecting man does that? Oh heaven forbids, not him.

"Are you following me?" Toushirou asks gruffly, as soon as he's able to regain a control of his clear head.

"No." Kaito frowns, and then looks down at the paper that he's holding with both hands. "I was just looking for room zero-three-dash-one, but this piece of crap is damn useless. Seriously, why did the principal even give me a map if it can't help me find the right way? It's too complicated."

"Are you sure you even know how to read a map?" Toushirou asks, scowling down at Kaito.

"Of course!" Kaito answers, and then resumes his rant. "The one who made this should be taught how to draw a much simpler but real map. I swear, I can do better than this trash."

_Oh he didn't..._Toushirou's hand twitches as he tries to tone down the itch of strangling the guy. He takes a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down. "Can you now? Sorry," he says as a corner of his lips curves up in a sarcastic smile, "I didn't think that the map _I made_is too complicated for you to follow." Once again, Toushirou ignores the fact that they are in a public area. He plays oblivious to the stares of awe that people around are throwing at them.

Of course, people are awed. For one thing, no one outside his family circle calls Hitsugaya Toushirou by his given name and never gets a rebuke for it. Although it can be easily explained that Toushirou didn't notice the way this new guy addressed him, the other thing he did is already too blatant to go unnoticed and let pass. No sane person dares to insult Hitsugaya Toushirou, no less on his very face.

Obviously shocked by the information Toushirou has given, Kaito looks up at him, slack-jawed. He manages to close his mouth just to ask Toushirou sheepishly, "Err... You're... You made this?"

"I believe that's just what I said," Toushirou answers sharply.

Kaito gives a nervous laugh. "Uhm... Heh, I d-didn't know." He scratches the back of his head and glances sideways to avoid Toushirou's glare. "Err... I have to go look for the room if I don't want to be late for my first subject on my first day," he says hastily and tries to run past Toushirou.

But no, Toushirou will not let him go to that direction. The stupid, troublesome idiot. Before Kaito can get away from him, Toushirou grabs his wrist and walks, pulling him to the opposite direction.

"H-hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Kaito asks in protest as he struggles to keep up with Toushirou's pace. "I didn't mean to insult you, alright?! Oh good Lord, you're planning to bring me to the disciplinary office, are you?!" He tries to free his wrist by wiggling it, but the action only makes Toushirou tighten his hold.

_Will he ever shut up?_Toushirou wonders, but keeps silent as he continues to pull him in the hallways, ignoring the odd looks that they get from every person they pass into.

"I swear I didn't do anything worth to be brought in there! And hey, do you even have the rights to give the punishment to a _fellow student_?! I think you're just abusing your authority as a member of Disciplinary Squad, Toushirou!"

Toushirou still refuses to say anything. He figures he's not going to waste any more breath and words to this guy.

"It's not fair!"

"We're here." Toushirou speaks at last, letting go of Kaito's wrist and making him almost bump into him, as he suddenly stops in front of a door. Ignoring Kaito's bewildered expression,—because, of course, he didn't bring him to the disciplinary office—Toushirou opens the door to reveal the inside of the room.

A male teacher stops from talking to his class and looks at the door. Briefly, he stares at Toushirou as if trying to recognize him. Finally able to realize that he knows the student who interrupted his lesson, the teacher smiles deviously. "What a pleasant surprise, Hitsugaya-san," he greets in a singsong tone.

Toushirou curses under his breath, unable to believe his luck. Thinking that it's not the time to care for that, he looks stoically at the teacher. "Good morning, Ichimaru-sensei," he says emotionlessly, speaking the words just for the sole purpose of conforming with the school's protocol.

"Indeed, it's a good morning," Gin answers with that infuriating smile of his, "Although, I wonder what brings you here. No offense, Hitsugaya-san, but I don't think you are in this class."

"No, I'm not in this class," Toushirou confirms without changing his tone, "But someone is."

"Eh?" Gin looks at him questioningly. Noticing the guy standing next to Toushirou like he doesn't know where exactly he is and what is going on, the sly smile resurfaces on Gin's face. "Oh, I see. That's so thoughtful of you, Hitsugaya-san, to assist this boy here."

_Shit._Toushirou glares and almost tells Gin to shut up, hating his subtle ways of teasing him about the little things.

"Be that as it may, he is already two minutes late for my class. And what about you, Hitsugaya-san? Aren't you also already late for your first class?"

Well, _double shit._

Toushirou nearly shoves Kaito inside the classroom, seeing that the guy is not moving (still confused, perhaps). "Now this is room zero-three-dash-one, idiot," Toushirou growls, and without waiting for any response, runs out of there to catch his first period. Just because he's already late doesn't mean he can dally.

"I'm sorry, Sensei!" He pants just as he arrives at the door of his first class. "Something came up."

"Yes, I know, Hitsugaya-san. Now, please take your seat."

Toushirou doesn't already question what his teacher meant when she said she knows, especially that he can see through her _calm voice_ and _gentle smile._She is obviously not pleased with Toushirou's tardiness, whatever excuse he may have. A supposedly model student is late for his first class on the very first day of term. Well, what kind of unbiased teacher will be pleased with that?

Silently blaming Kaito for this unfortunate event, Toushirou walks inside the classroom and takes his seat. On purpose, he tunes out his teacher just to wonder about what just happened.

He has just gotten his attendance record almost tainted in exchange for helping his dorm roommate. Since when did he even start to put some _strangers_first before himself? As far as he can remember, that never happens until today.

Toushirou frowns thoughtfully as he stares as his right hand, remembering the feeling of it wrapped around Kaito's wrist. _Just what the hell is up with that guy? Even holding him like that... It felt weird._

Sighing, Toushirou decides that it's not really something that he needs to bother himself with.

Or so, he supposes.


	7. Discovery

**Chapter Seven: Discovery**

* * *

_September 5, Friday, 5:45 PM_

Karin walks on the student residence hallways, feeling drained and sticky from all the running courtesy of her PE class. She turns the knob of the door to her and Toushirou's room, surprised to find it unlocked. Without lingering on that discovery, she walks inside.

Deciding to take a shower, she goes straight for the bathroom, walks in heedlessly and then realizes too late that she should have knocked on the door first. Just as she sets both feet inside, she halts and all but gapes at the sight that meets her in the room.

In all of his half-naked glory, with nothing but a towel around his waist, is none other Hitsugaya Toushirou, drops of water trickling from his chest to his stomach and down to God-knows-where. He just looks all fresh and freaking hot.

Karin stays frozen on the spot until she realizes what she's doing, that is practically ogling the man in front of her.

"S-sorry!" she stutters, flushing furiously, eyes still on his bare form, as Toushirou acknowledges her presence and looks at her curiously. She quickly runs back outside and slams the door behind her, face absolutely on fire.

_Whoaa... That... That was... Whoaa, get a grip, Karin! Don't act like a stupid high school girl... Wait, I'm a high school girl, but... Don't act like an idiot just because... Just because_... Karin gulps as the earlier scene replays on her mind. That really made her heart skip a beat.

But hell, what is wrong with her? It's not as if it's the first time she saw a half-naked man, so what gives now?

Damn, damn, it's because it's not just simply a half-naked man! It's a half-naked Toushirou! A gorgeous-as-hell half-naked Toushirou!

Karin lets herself fall to the floor, sitting, as she tries to calm down. _Seriously, how can someone as sexy as that really exist and still not have a girlfriend? There's clearly something wrong with how the world works because it doesn't make sense at all!_

_Wait_...

Karin blinks as something suddenly dawns on her. _Is it normal for a guy to get all flustered when he sees something like that?_

_Oh._

_Crap!_She facepalms, realizing that she just acted completely out of character. What will Toushirou think of Kaito now? Not that he doesn't already think that Kaito's weird.

She sighs in frustration. Oh Good Lord, just what the hell has she actually gotten herself into?

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

Toushirou blinks, confused, as he stares at the door where Kaito had just run out.

_Now what is up with him? He's acting weird again._

He puts on his bottom jeans and ruffles his hair with the towel, letting it hang on his shoulder afterwards.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he stops dead when he notices Kaito sitting like a kid right in front of the doorway.

Surprised, he exclaims, "You idiot, what the hell are you doing down there?!"

Kaito looks up at him, and then quickly looks down again, mumbling, "Uhm... hehe, I just thought the floor design was fascinating."

"It's a damn plain wood," Toushirou says flatly, "What design are you talking about?"

"Eh, you see..."

"Never mind." Toushirou walks past Kaito and to his closet drawer to pick a shirt. Putting it on, he turns back to Kaito. "Just get up. Weren't you going to use the bathroom?"

Toushirou sees Kaito's eyes brighten, as he jumps up to stand.

"Oh yes!" Kaito answers, grinning. "But, neh, Toushirou, can I ask you something?"

Toushirou frowns. "You didn't really give me a choice there, did you? And how many times do I have to remind you not to call me that?"

"But it's your name," Kaito reasons out, answering Toushirou's frown with one of his own, "So about the question. Are you allergic to sweets, Toushirou? Because I notice that you keep turning down those gifts from the girls."

Toushirou's scowl deepens if possible. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he grumbles. With a plan of putting an end to the conversation, he sits on his study chair and starts to do his homework.

_Just ignore him._

"Eh... So maybe you're not really allergic to sweets. So does it mean, it's the women you're allergic to?"

But those stupid words are too hard to ignore.

Toushirou turns back to his roommate and sneers, now completely piqued by Kaito and his stupidity. "Have you also ever considered that maybe I am allergic to you? If that's the case, it would be best for both of us if you just shut up and leave me alone."

Unfortunately, the words don't seem to have any effect to Kaito as the guy continues to talk as if he didn't hear Toushirou at all, "Or maybe... You really are not interested in women because..." He looks at Toushirou, eyes wide in something akin to disbelief. "Are you interested in men?"

That completely breaks the last straw. Toushirou slams his notebook against the table, and glares at Kaito. "So, what are you trying to play at?" he asks, voice tight, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Err... Nothing really. Jesus, no need to be so serious, Toushirou! I'm just fooling around." Kaito looks away from him.

"Then, it's time you realize that I'm not up to your stupid jokes," Toushirou hisses.

"Too cold. You're gonna age fast if you keep that attitude," Kaito mumbles, voice barely audible. He scratches the back of his head, glancing sideways, and then gives Toushirou a sheepish grin. "I just thought it's odd, is all. After all, you're... you're you."

This time, the frown that Toushirou makes is one of confusion. "I'm me? Meaning?"

"I mean, afterall, you're gorgeous!" Kaito blurts out then quickly runs inside the bathroom.

Toushirou is left staring at the space, dumbfounded. _What the... What did he just say?_

_...you're gorgeous!_

He might have heard it wrong. But it doesn't really matter.

What he's really concerned about is how he felt upon hearing it. Oddly, it felt nice. Not only that. Back earlier, he is sure his heart had just gone crazy. The thing is he shouldn't have felt that way. Those feelings just seem so wrong to him. Too wrong in many aspects.

Toushirou clenches his fist, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in the hope that it will calm down the chaos that is happening inside him. But he realizes it isn't any of use at all.

"Damnit," he hisses, unable to repress it any longer, "It must have been the surprise."

But even as he said it, he isn't really sure anymore.


	8. Seireitei Soccer Club

_So here's what I did to this fic; NOTHING. As in, bleh. Oh I might have removed a feeeeeeew gibberish then replaced it with more gibberish. Yeah, awesome right? -Note the sarcasm there-_

_Oh well... Kill me._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Seireitei Soccer Club**

* * *

_September 8, Monday, 7:45 AM_

_Walk. Just continue to walk and don't look back._

Toushirou curses under his breath, accelerating his pace at each second he hears the steps following him behind. This is pathetic. Why is he even running away anyway?

Oh right, it's because of _him_. Because _he is too dangerous_ so Toushirou has to get away from him as far as possible.

"Oi, Toushirou! Stop at this very moment! Why the hell are you walking away from me?!"

Toushirou grimaces as he continues to walk, determined not to give in to the urge of turning around to shout at the guy.

"Gaah! Stop! I have something to tell you!"

Still, Toushirou doesn't stop. He glances from side to side, his speed not wavering at once, and notes that they are already drawing the students' attentions. Again.

"Stop! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"That should be my question! What the hell is wrong with you?!" It's too late when Toushirou realizes that he has already stopped and faced Kaito. And before he can turn away again, his roommate is already right in front of him, wearing an expression which is too bright for his liking.

"The club recruitments will start today." Kaito tells him, beaming and looking as though Christmas has just come early.

"Good for you," Toushirou snaps, and then quickly turns away. He resumes walking, but not with the same speed as earlier, and lets Kaito walk to his side.

Toushirou appreciates the silence for a while, but he knows that wishing for it to remain for an extended time is too much.

"I'm going to join the soccer team," Kaito tells him, his voice more sober than usual.

The statement instantly washes away any emotion on Toushirou's face. He stops walking and looks at Kaito with that blank expression. "And you are telling me this because?"

"I guess... You're bound to know this sooner or later," Kaito whispers to his feet, as though he suddenly finds something interesting on the floor, but when he looks up, Toushirou doesn't see any sign of the uncertainty he thought was there earlier. "Do you know the reason why I started playing soccer, Toushirou?"

Toushirou doesn't answer, albeit he already knows the answer. He just remains staring at Kaito.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Toushirou wonders if impassiveness is enough to tell Kaito that he's not interested anymore, but even he knows that he's just not completely being honest with himself because, somehow, a little part of his brain doesn't agree with him.

"It's because of you, Toushirou!" Confidence. Pride. Toushirou realizes now that those are the things that often filled Kaito's eyes. So maybe he's not entirely the same to others, but so what? Toushirou still doesn't think that it can make a significant difference. "I really want to see you in a soccer field again, playing, and if possible... If possible, I want to play with you!"

The silence extends, commencing the battle of stares between the two. The fact that everything around becomes completely quiet doesn't even make sense anymore.

"I believe you're completely mistaken." At last, Toushirou's voice totally breaks the spell which briefly put the moment in freeze, "I don't have any plan to go back to playing soccer. You can do whatever you want; it's not any of my business." He once again turns away from Kaito. "But I would sincerely appreciate it if you'll just leave me alone."

Not wanting to hear any more words from Kaito, Toushirou walks away. Vaguely, the words of Kaito still reaches his ears, as the soft wind blows teasingly, carrying the sound, making sure he gets each syllable somehow.

"Sorry, but I can't promise you that."

Toushirou sighs, shoving a hand in his pocket calmly, as he continues to walk away. Is it really possible that Kaito will break his wall?

The corner of his lips curves up in a bitter smile, already sure of the answer. Fat chance. Kaito is just going to waste his time.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_4:00 PM_

"So you came after all," Renji says quietly, looking at Karin, and then he directs his stare to the Seireitei High's soccer field where his teammates are playing. Keeping his eyes there, he continues, "Were you able to convince Hitsugaya then?"

Karin shrugs and watches the students playing at the field as well. "I already expected that I won't be able to get him that easily." She looks around, and asks, "So how am I supposed to get in to your team? Am I still required to show what I've got?"

Karin hears Renji laugh. "Not necessarily," he says, faint amusement in his voice, "All we need is your application form, but if you want an entrance with a bang, then I'm not exactly in place to stop you. The spotlight is all yours."

Karin rolls her eyes. "I'm not an attention-whore. And what about the coach? Where is he, or she, anyway?"

"On leave for a month to visit his parents out of town, and he just left me the authority to handle everything while he's out."

"He must really have that trust in you," Karin mumbles.

Renji grins at her, before looking back at the field and clapping his hands to get his teammates' attentions. "Time out, team! Line up! I have an announcement!"

The boys pause on what they're doing, look at each other as if to ask what's going on. One by one, they run to him, form a two-row horizontal line and then look curiously at the guy standing next to their captain. Only when Renji speaks do their attentions turn to him.

"This is Shiba Kaito," Renji begins, gesturing at Karin, "He just transferred here in Seireitei and he's going to be our new member."

All of the members look back at Karin, as if trying to assess if she's good enough for the team. "How old are you?" one of them asks, giving Karin a look which comes near to a glare.

Unfazed by the guy's look, Karin answers smoothly, "Seventeen."

There is a collective gasps from the players, and a few can't even help but gape. "But you don't even look close to fifteen!" a boy, who looks like a freshman, exclaims.

Karin narrows her eyes at him. One hand on her pants' pocket, she leans close to the boy's face. It's amazing how she can easily intimidate him despite the fact that he's few inches taller than her. "I'm seventeen, probably older than you," Karin tells him emphatically, leaning closer as the boy leans away until he loses his balance and falls, sitting to the ground. Karin grins down at his stunned expression. "What? Do you wanna fight about it?"

"Kaito," Renji calls at her in a warning tone.

Karin straightens up and puts both hands at the back of her head. "Fine," she says carelessly. Looking at the one who asked her the question, she notices that he still has that stare at her. Wow, what's up with the cold reception?

She answers his scowl with a mocking grin. Man, she loves soccer and she's determined to carry out her plan for the sake of seeing Toushirou back to the soccer field, but that doesn't mean she can also keep a maximum tolerance for these brats.

"Where are the others, Akira?" At the sound of Renji's voice, the boy, now known as Akira, stops frowning at Karin and looks at his captain, "If you mean Vice Captain Ikakku and Yumichika-senpai, Captain, I heard that they got in trouble today, and Unohana-sensei has to give them a detention. That said, they'll be late for practice today."

"Eh? Again?" Renji scratches the back of his head. "They seriously need to stop breaking things and then running into Unohana-sensei. That teacher is already running out of patience for them, I think."

Karin notices that Akira is not really listening to his captain. In fact, he resumes frowning at her. Seriously, this guy is starting to get to her nerves.

"So... Shiba-san... Are you any good?" Akira asks tentatively.

Slightly taken aback by the question, Karin doesn't answer immediately. She looks up at Renji and raises an inquisitive brow, while Renji just answers her with a smirk.

"Well, Kaito, this is Natsukawa Akira," Renji says, "The best player among our freshmen."

Karin whistles and then grins at Akira, making the boy stand straight as if being defensive. She's sincerely impressed by that information about him but that doesn't change the fact that Akira is a brat. "So it's a pleasure to meet you, Akira. And to answer your question," she pauses for effect, letting her hands fall to her side, and smirks at the guy, "Why don't I show it to you? And then, you can decide for yourself."

The way Renji snickers and the other members fall into silence, Karin knows she's just given the best answer. She may not be as good as Toushirou, or Ichigo, or Renji when it comes to soccer, but she still was one of the best players of her former soccer team.

An entrance with a bang? It's true that Karin is not a sucker for unnecessary attentions, but right now, the idea doesn't seem to be bad at all.

* * *

Natsukawa Akira is good at soccer, Karin will give him that. Nevertheless, there is something completely wrong with the way he plays. More often than not, he plays like it's a one-on-four game. He usually fails to see that he also has his teammates, waiting for him to pass the ball and call for support. It seems that he doesn't trust his team, and that's what it only takes to easily break him.

Karin looks skywards, thinking that this game is going to end soon. She runs straight to her target, a plan already on her mind.

It will be a piece of cake because the guy is too predictable, and Karin knows the exact thing that he's going to do. And just as anticipated, Akira runs straight, his eyes fixed ahead. It's obvious that he cares only for the goal at the moment for he doesn't even spare a glance to his sides. He doesn't even give heed to his teammates near him. A big mistake.

Karin steps right in front of him, and Akira immediately makes an attempt to dodge her. But that's useless because Karin's target is not him, but the ball. Her plan is not to stop him from making a goal, but to steal; not to make a strong defense, but to turn the offense to their side.

Akira is too focused on the thing right before his eyes that he fails to notice the other things around him. Too late when he realizes that mistake, because the other team has the ball already.

Karin grins, running past Akira, not giving him the time to immediately react. She easily jumps over the leg of the player who tries to steal the ball if not to trip her, the ball smoothly flying very close to her feet. That move can be easily recognized as one of the _very_ _basic and common_ _tricks_ of none other than Hitsugaya Toushirou.

It's probably one of the early reasons why Karin holds a great deal of admiration and respect for Toushirou. She just learned years ago that no matter how simple his moves seem to be, an actual performance of those moves is a totally different story. More than she's willing to admit, the move she just made is still rough as compared to Toushirou's original version and she knows that Toushirou's former teammates can easily see past through that.

Toushirou's moves were always smooth and almost flawless. Karin always enjoyed seeing Toushirou do them. Now, those moves are at risk of disappearing forever, and Karin wants to stop that from happening...

The sound of the whistle signals the end of the game. At the same time, the scene in front of her slowly becomes clearer and clearer. The soccer ball slightly bounces back after hitting the net, while the expression of the other team's goal keeper is hard to determine as it plays between surprise, incredulity and disappointment.

Karin looks down and slightly smiles, not exactly certain for what reason, and then she almost stumbles as she feels someone slap her on the back, _really hard._

"That was a great game, kid!"

Karin hops thrice with her right foot, arms flailing, before she totally regains her balance and gets back to her two feet. Karin turns around, only to find herself staring, confused, at the bald guy in front of her. She doesn't really remember seeing him earlier, but she's pretty sure she's seen him on most school soccer games before.

After recognition hits, Karin frowns at him, not the usual frown she gives when she's pissed off. She only frowns because it's a natural thing from her. "You just almost made me lose my lungs," she says easily as if the person she's talking to is someone she's known for long and she's comfortable talking with. Well, in fact, that's how it feels for her. "And I'm not a kid."

"Man, this kid is awesome!" The guy exclaims, practically ignoring Karin, "Wherever did you find this boy, huh, Renji?"

"A friend's relative," Renji answers, "He just transferred here."

Another guy, someone that Karin didn't notice earlier, also joins the conversation. "That was indeed a beautiful game. And you made a rather lovely move back there." He nods, and then puts a hand under his chin. As if he just remembers something, he looks at Karin. "Oh yeah, I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika. And this one here is Madarame Ikkaku," he says, gesturing at the other man.

"I know who you are." Karin does. Completely so. Because even though she watched the games mostly because of Toushirou, she still never overlooked the other good players of Seireitei Soccer Team. "Name's Shiba Kaito." Before she can continue to talk, the other members are already assembling around her, most of them grinning at her as though they find something amusing on her.

"That was a good game, Shiba-senpai!" It's the guy who Karin scared earlier. "I'm Ryuuzaki Shin! Let's work hard together from now on, neh?!" he says, rather cheerfully, and Karin realizes that the boy is so fond of shouting.

This time, Karin actually smiles at him. "Kaito. Kaito's fine, really. And I'm looking forward to that, Shin."

"Alright, Kaito-senpai!"

"He can hear you, Shin. You don't need to shout at him," Renji says.

All members, including Karin, laugh as Shin scratches his head sheepishly. Now that she has the team's trust and respect, Karin arrives into a conclusion that the members are not really bad after all.

She looks around and realizes that a certain member is nowhere to be found. Brushing the realization off, she looks at the red-haired man who is now her team captain. "Anyway, Renji... err... Captain Renji?" She flashes a teasing grin which makes Renji frown at her, before she continues, "Rukia-nee wanted me to tell you to meet her at the cafeteria before six today. It's about your Chemistry presentation, I guess."

Renji sighs. "Uh, alright," he says, looking up at the huge clock near a vending machine. "Then that's all for now, team."

After their brief goodbyes to each other, Karin walks to the bleachers where she left some of her stuffs. There, she finds Akira just about to finish arranging his things.

Without noticing Karin, Akira stands and is ready to leave when he drops his phone just as he gets up. He makes a move to pick it up, but Karin is quicker to bend down and get it from the ground.

She is going to hand it back as soon as she faces him; that's the initial plan, at least. But upon catching a glimpse of the phone's wallpaper, Karin finds it hard to just easily ignore it.

"You're a fan of Toushirou," Karin says, barely whispering, eyes still on the phone's screen. She looks up just to see Akira frown and flush. For a brief moment, Karin just stares at him with an impassive expression, wondering, before she quietly hands him his phone. "I admire him, you know?" she murmurs, not exactly sure why she's telling him this now. "And, I'm not going to pretend to be someone who knows him well, but... I'm pretty sure I never saw him play the way you did earlier."

Before Akira can even ask what she means, she already continues, "No matter how good he is, he never played the game like he was the only one who could do everything. He played with his team. He was never as self-centered player as you are." She turns around, feeling suddenly put out for an inexplicable reason. She is going to walk away without hearing any word from Akira, but the latter's sudden question immediately puts her into a halt.

"Really?" Akira asks quietly, and Karin is surprised to hear that however demanding the question may be, there still is no clear bite on his tone. "Then why did he leave just after his team lost? He thought it was his entire fault. Wasn't he also being selfish then? He should have also let his team take some of the blame, because he was not the only one, and he shouldn't have left. So why?"

Assurance. Excuses. No, Hitsugaya Toushirou was not selfish. He had his reason for doing that. At the lack of dispraise in his words, Karin knows what exactly the answer Akira wants to hear is. And if it happens that their roles are reversed, that is also the answer that she would rather have.

But in the end, she can't bring herself to say it, and she realizes then that even she doesn't know a thing about Toushirou, about his reason for playing soccer and about his reason for leaving the field that Karin thought he loved. All this time, everything is just her own assumption.

"I don't know..." Because that is only the safest answer that she can give. "Actually, I wanna know myself." Finally, she walks away from him.

Just as she turns in a corner, she stops and looks up, watching the clouds slowly—too slowly—move and transform into some funny shapes. Nice though the clouds are, Karin would still rather have the cloudless sky where she can have a clear view of the endless blue.

She sighs, closing her eyes, wondering. Is she the one who doesn't understand everything? Is she just fooling herself all along? If Toushirou wasn't being selfish, then why indeed did he leave without considering his teammates' feelings?

Did he even really love soccer in the first place?

"Oh, fuck it," Karin hisses, silently scolding herself, unable to believe that her resolve was just about to waver.

Hitsugaya Toushirou wasn't being selfish. He had his reason for doing that. A reason that is obviously holding him back. A reason that Karin will get from him no matter what the cost is. A reason that she will shatter if she can.

All for the sake of getting him back to where he really belongs. All for the sake of returning a favor. All for the sake of seeing that rare smile again... that smile for which Karin loved the first time she saw it.

Toushirou's love for the game. His passion. Karin had seen it, like a crystal clear water, and she never doubted it. So why would she now?

She resumes walking, her resolve, which was about to break earlier, renewed.

It's a game she chose to play, a game she has already started. It's a game she is determined to finish. And hopefully, a game she will win.

"Just a moment please, Shiba-senpai!"

Karin turns around just to see Akira running to her direction. Albeit thinking that the guy follows her just for further argument, Karin still waits for him.

Akira stops, panting, his hands on his knees.

"Look, Akira, I don't want any more—" but Karin falters as Akira surprises her by dropping his hands to his sides and keeping his head bowed in front of her.

"Please, Shiba-senpai, help me with my game style in soccer!"

Slack-jawed, Karin stares at him, wondering who this guy is and where in the world the untrusting Akira has suddenly gone? "Who the hell are you?" she easily voices out her thoughts, up-front as she naturally is.

It's hard to tell whether Akira is offended or amused by the question based on the lopsided smile that he gives when he straightens up. "I'm sincerely sorry for the way I acted back there, Shiba-senpai."

Karin stares at him incredulously, still unable to believe the sudden change on Akira's behavior.

"Look, Shiba-senpai, frankly speaking, I didn't like you at first."

That finally gets a response out of Karin. She scoffs. "The feeling is mutual."

Ill-at-ease, Akira looks down at the ground, shifting from one foot to another, as he mumbles, "But that changed as soon as I saw that move you made earlier." He looks up at Karin, his lips curving up in a faint smile. "That's my favorite among all the signature moves of Hitsugaya-senpai. I thought I'll never be able to see it again."

"But my version wasn't nearly as good as Toushirou's, right?" Karin raises an inquisitive brow.

"No, it wasn't," Akira answers honestly, still smiling.

Not expecting the straightforward answer, Karin frowns. Someone has to teach this guy what a white lie is, because he will surely not pass in case he's courting a girl. He doesn't know how to flatter at all. "Thanks," Karin says dryly.

"But it still gave me the hope, that move. I guess Hitsugaya-senpai's soccer is still not dead after all... Maybe... Even if he's never going back to the field—"

"He's going back to the field."

Akira looks at her, puzzled. "Huh?"

"I'm going to bring him back." Karin narrows her eyes, making sure that she makes herself clear. She doesn't already want to hear any more lame statement about Toushirou never going to play soccer again. "I still haven't lost my hope on him. Have you, Akira?"

There is a pregnant pause before Akira smiles and answers, "No. I guess not."

"Good," Karin says, turning away from the guy, "And by the way, about your earlier request, I'm not sure if I can contribute to you that much. Everything's still up to you after all, but I'm willing to share what I've got to help you." She walks away, a small smile slowly adorning her lips.

Yep, those brats aren't really that bad after all.


	9. Watch Out, He's A Trap!

**Chapter Nine: Watch Out, He's A Trap!**

* * *

_September 9, Tuesday, 11:10 AM_

"Whoa, it's nice to see you again, Rukia-chan." A strawberry blonde woman greets Karin and Rukia as they enter the library. "And who's this cute kid with you, huh? Your boyfriend?" She asks, giving Rukia a sly smile.

Rukia only laughs, already accustomed to the woman's jokes. "What I wouldn't give to have this charming guy as my boyfriend, Rangiku-san, but no he isn't. And I'm sure you know that." She looks at Karin, smiling, as she introduces her to Rangiku, "You've probably heard of him. He is Shiba Kaito, Ichigo's relative and presently, Hitsugaya-san's dorm roommate."

"Your darling's relative, huh?" Rangiku leans to the desk to look closely at Karin's face. "I've heard of you, Kaito, but not from Toushirou since that kid rarely tells a story even to us. Now that I can see you better, you actually look harmless. In fact, you're very adorable. Are you really the infamous transferee student who's been trying to crack our dear Toushirou these past few days?"

At those words, Karin flushes. "You don't need to make it sound like I've really been that terrible to him," she mumbles, leaving the woman's question unanswered. "And wait... is there a special reason why we talk about Toushirou as if he's a common friend or acquaintance here?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, Kaito-kun," Rukia explains, "You see, Rangiku-san here is Hitsugaya-san's cousin."

"Oh," Karin says, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It wouldn't be a surprise if Rangiku already dislikes Karin (Kaito), what with the latter's behavior towards Toushirou.

As if reading her thoughts, Rangiku smiles at Karin and tells her, "Don't worry I don't hate you for acting like that towards my cousin. In fact, I think it's quite amusing." Her smile widens as she sees Karin's confused expression. "That kid also needs to blow off steams sometimes, you know?"

"Oh... you... think so?" Karin asks, uncertainty still on her face.

"Yeah," Rangiku answers, and then more to herself, she adds, "That's why I think he already needs to get a girlfriend, and I've been trying to set him up into a couple of dates, but damn, that kid is slippery."

Karin can only stare at first, unable to process Rangiku's words. When everything sinks in, a smile slowly creeps on her face. "I think I like you, Rangiku-san."

"Aww!" Rangiku squeals, totally forgetting that they are in the library. Chatting loudly is bad enough, let alone squealing. "Oops, sorry." She smiles not-so-apologetically at the students who are looking at her weirdly, before she turns back to Karin, winking. "I'm flattered, kid, but sorry, my darling won't be so pleased if I take you seriously."

In return, Karin just smiles at her.

"Anyway, we are just going to look for something in here," Rukia says, "And I understand you still are on duty so we'll walk first, Rangiku-san. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." Rangiku grins. "And it's nice meeting you, Kaito dear."

"Likewise," Karin answers, nodding before following Rukia to the Literary Section of the library. "Wow, I didn't know Toushirou has cousin working here.

"Yeah, and his sister also studies here." Rukia glances at Karin as they walk on the aisle.

"Eh, he has sister?!" Karin asks incredulously.

"Uh-huh, you know that girl named Hinamori Momo."

"Hinamori Momo? Oh, I know her, and I've seen her with Toushirou before. Huh, no wonder they look close to each other. But it doesn't make sense, considering that she and Toushirou don't share a last name. Wait, does that mean they don't have the same father?"

"Well, as far as I know they're not really blood-related," Rukia answers, shrugging, as she scans the shelves for the book she needs for her Language Arts class.

"Eh? That just makes it more complicated." Karin scratches her head, absently checking the titles of each book in a particular division of a shelf. She doesn't even know what she's looking for. In fact, she just came here in the library because Rukia is here.

"Is it?" Rukia asks, bemused, looking up from the books to Karin. "Then maybe it's best if you just ask the very person involved."

Understanding Rukia's suggestion, Karin pouts. "If it's just that simple to get all the information from Toushirou, then I wouldn't be asking now, Rukia-nee."

Rukia laughs softly. "I'm not talking about Hitsugaya-san, silly. I mean Hinamori-san," she says, pointing at something over Karin's shoulder.

Karin turns her head to look behind her, and realizes that Rukia is actually pointing not at something, but at someone. Sitting at a long table and reading what looks like a book about gardening is a pretty, black-haired woman. Karin has heard a lot about her from Shin, her soccer teammate, who seems to have a huge crush on the girl.

Karin looks back at Rukia. "Is that necessary?"

Rukia shrugs again as if to answer Karin's question. "You seem to be very curious about Hitsugaya-san's life." She grins teasingly. "Now, it's fine. Go talk to Hinamori-san while I look for the book I need. Don't worry, that girl's nice."

Karin doesn't doubt that. In fact, Hinamori Momo reminds her so much of Yuzu. They both look very friendly and approachable.

"Fine," Karin whispers, turning away from Rukia and walking to where Momo is. Just as she stops in front of the table where the girl is sitting, Karin clears her throat to get her attention.

Momo looks up from what she's reading, stares at Karin for a moment, and then smiles. "Hello, do you need something?" she asks politely. Yep, definite like Yuzu.

"Uhm... No." Karin blinks, perplexed by her own answer. "I mean, yes. Uhm... Hinamori Momo, right?"

Still smiling, Momo answers, "Yes. And you're Shiba Kaito, right?"

Karin looks at her, surprised. She certainly didn't expect this girl to know her. Or _him_, in this case. "Eh? You know me?" she voices out her thoughts, pulling out the chair across Momo to sit down.

Apparently amused by Karin's reaction, Momo giggles. "Who wouldn't? You've been the talk of this school since you transferred here. You and Hitsugaya-kun, to be specific."

Not expecting to learn about that, Karin frowns thoughtfully. Has Shiba Kaito really been that popular since she came here? If she didn't know any better, people only know Kaito because they think he's weird. That, and the person who's been connected to the name Shiba Kaito—that is Hitsugaya Toushirou—since the very first day is also very popular.

"Oh, I thought you heard about me from Toushirou." Karin knows she's stating a questionable idea, but it's actually a good subject opener if she really wants to talk about Toushirou.

Momo shakes her head slightly, the smile never wavering. "Hitsugaya-kun rarely talks about anything even to us. In fact, he's very secretive even to me." She pouts, and then closes the book she's reading to give Karin the full attention. "And to think, I am his only sister."

Taking that as her cue to ask the question, Karin begins awkwardly, "Uhm... About that... Ah... I hope you won't get offended..." She scratches the back of her neck, and looks away uncomfortably, weighing the options of whether it's really fine to ask the question or not. She grins sheepishly at Momo, noticing that the girl is patiently waiting for her to finish what she's saying. "Uhm... How come Toushirou is your brother, yet you don't have the same last name, and you don't resemble each other at all?"

For a brief moment, Karin notices that Momo's smile slides off of her expression and a hint of sadness flashes on her brown eyes.

"Ah, b-but you don't really need to answer that!" Karin says hastily, thinking that maybe she's actually crossed the borderline.

"Oh no," Momo replies, wide-eyed, as though surprised by her own and Karin's reactions. She smiles again, but this time it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I mean, it's fine. There's nothing wrong with you asking about that. It's just that Hitsugaya-kun's and my story is somehow coupled with a tragic past, and I can't help but feel sad every time I remember it."

"Uhm... No really, you don't need to talk about it if you're not comfortable," Karin mumbles, glancing around to see if someone notices them. Just what will people think if they see this scene? That Shiba Kaito is bullying a nice girl, and making her very sad? Heck, if Toushirou learns about it, Karin will be doomed!

But she doesn't make any further effort to stop the girl since she really wants to hear the story. Nosy? Not really. Just very interested to know. It's about Hitsugaya Toushirou after all. She just wishes that no one around is stupid enough to get the wrong idea.

"You see, Hitsugaya-kun and I are siblings by marriage," Momo continues, completely unaware of Karin's dilemma.

"Oh, makes sense," Karin whispers, mentally belittling herself for not coming to that possibility earlier. That's no-brainer actually.

"When we were four, his father and my mother got married. His mother passed away after giving birth to him, while my parents divorced when I was only one." Momo fumbles on the edge of the book, looking down at it with a gloomy smile. "For five years, we used to be a happy family. Uncle was very nice to me and he treated me like his own daughter, and I also learned to love him like he was my real father. Even though Hitsugaya-kun was a little bit standoffish even then, he also loved me and my mom as a family, and Mom adored him so much. An ideal family... I was young so I thought nothing could ever take that away from me... Until... the plane crash happened... Uncle and Mom were both killed by that horrible accident."

Karin becomes silent. Hearing Momo's story has only triggered some of her own grievous memories. On this one, she can surely understand the pain.

"After that... I thought I had to look for my real father. I found him, but... but..." Momo bites her bottom lip, and Karin notices that she's already shaking. "I... I'm sorry. I don't think I can..."

"It's alright." Karin smiles reassuringly. "There are just some things from our past that we'd rather keep hidden than talk about."

Momo nods, and smiles back at Karin. "But, you know what? I am so grateful that Hitsugaya-kun has become my brother. He's actually the one who convinced Uncle Jyuushiro to also let me in to his home, saying that I am his sister no matter what other people say, and he just couldn't leave me alone."

Before Karin can ask who in the world that Jyuushiro-person is, Momo continues, "You see, Uncle Jyuushiro, Hitsugaya-kun's mother and Rangiku-san's mother are siblings. I am not really related to them, but they never treated me as another person, and I'm very thankful to them. To Uncle Jyuushiro. To Rangiku-san. But most of all, to Hitsugaya-kun. He's always been so caring and overprotective not only of me, but also of Rangiku-san and all those people he values. Only, he's not very aware of that. I mean, he's too kind and he doesn't even realize that." Momo laughs gently. "And sometimes, he acts like my big brother, when in fact, he's actually six months younger than I am."

Karin can't help but smile, thinking that Toushirou just sounds like her Ichi-nii.

"Oh my!" As if Momo just remembers something shocking, her eyes widen and she clams her mouth with a hand. Taking her hand away from her mouth, she grins sheepishly. "I talked too much, right?"

Karin snickers, making sure to tone it down so the action will not seem inappropriate, especially that they still are in the library. She stares at Momo, amusement evident on her expression. Did this girl realize how talkative she really is just now?

"Your question is the answer," Karin answers honestly, grinning.

Momo flushes, and then mumbles, "Oh my god, this is embarrassing. I don't usually talk about personal things to some stranger, not that you're a stranger. No, but, I mean we're already friends, right?"

Still grinning, Karin says, "You're very amusing, Hinamori-san, you really remind me of Yuzu."

"Y-yuzu? Ah... Your girlfriend, perhaps?" Momo asks, curiosity on her eyes. But there still is something else other than that.

Karin shrugs. "Not really, but I can say she's someone very special. In fact, I consider her as my other half."

"Oh," Momo whispers, looking down at the book, the 'something else' earlier becoming clear. Disappointment? But for what reason?

"Anyway, I still have an important thing to do," Karin says as soon as she notices Rukia sitting four chairs away from Momo, looking at them as though they are some kind of entertainment show. She smiles at Momo, before finally standing up. "It's very nice talking to you, Hinamori-san."

"Neh, Kaito-san, can I please ask you a favor?"

"Uh, sure, as long as I can do it," Karin answers, uncertain.

Momo smiles. "Can I ask you to please take care of Hitsugaya-kun? Hang out with him, and please just tolerate him if he's being mean. He's just socially awkward, but he's actually very nice once you get to know him."

Getting the whole thing, Karin can't help but laugh a little. "No problem." She waves a hand, telling Momo, "I'll just see you some other time."

She doesn't already wait for an answer as she walks out of there. She passes at the librarian's post, nods at Rangiku, smiling, and then pauses near the door to wait for Rukia.

Rukia catches up with her not long after, and together, they get out of the library.

"So what was that all about earlier, Rukia-nee?" Karin asks, raising a brow at Rukia as they walk on the hallways.

Rukia flashes a mischievous grin. "I think Hinamori-san has a crush on you, Kaito dear."

Karin blinks at first, unable to comprehend Rukia's claim, being the clueless and slow girl she is when it comes to the certain issues. When the whole thing hits her, she stops dead on her track, exclaiming, "No way!"

Still grinning, Rukia reaches to ruffle Karin's hair, and teases her, "I didn't expect you to grow into this very charming guy, Kaito-kun. Poor girls who have fallen and still are going to fall into your trap."

Karin groans. "Not funny, Rukia-nee."

Rukia chuckles and continues to walk in the hallways. "Get used to it, Kaito-kun." She looks over her shoulder only to wink at the younger girl who still hasn't seemed to accept the whole idea.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

Right arm on his eyes to block the brightness coming from the sun, Toushirou lies under the big pear tree at the back of the campus. Silence is the only thing he really appreciates at this particular time of the day; a completely relaxing silence that can make him forget even the heat that he loathes the most.

This way, he can clearly ponder about the strange things that have been happening since the very first day of the second trimester. Things that generally revolve around a certain person.

_"I have this feeling that I don't need to put too much effort and push you hard this time."_ Until yesterday, Toushirou didn't know what Kyouraku meant by those words. He thought the old man was just drawing a careless assumption again, given his behavior. But Toushirou should have known it better. He should have seen it coming the first time he heard him speak about Shiba Kaito as if the guy is really that special.

Kyouraku knew about Kaito's commitment to soccer, his admiration of a once-upon-a-time legendary player, and he planned for them to become roommates. Is Kyouraku really that confident that Kaito will finally be able to finish the job that some people still try to accomplish up to now?

A preposterous idea, Toushirou thinks. Clearly, the old man is just deluding himself.

He lifts his arm off of his eyes, and squints against the light. With a sigh, he sits up to look at the grassfield in front and below the little hill where he's presently resting.

Kyouraku must have been getting ahead of his mind, Toushirou shouldn't have cared. So then why... why does the mere thought of Kaito keep bothering him?

When Kaito told him yesterday that he was going to join the soccer team and he wanted to see Toushirou play again, he actually felt different. While he appeared the same on the outside, easily brushing off of the guy's words, practically telling him to mind his own business, the behavior he displayed was nowhere near the feeling he had deep inside. For a second, a very little part of his resolve almost caved in, believed on the tiny hope and second chance that the situation was offering. And then he remembered that he couldn't go back anymore. In behalf of the Seireitei Soccer Team, he couldn't risk a chance.

That isn't the thing that's bothering him though. It's not the fact that he can't go back to playing soccer again since that's a decision he made for himself, for the benefit of others. If anything, he worries about Kaito's effect on him more than anything else.

Kyouraku and Toushirou's uncle have been encouraging him for a year, but Toushirou never really considered what they have been saying. Not once. Rangiku and Momo also did what they could do, but to no avail. Even Gin's provocations were completely futile. Unbeknownst to many, even his former teammates, Renji, Ikakuu and Yumichika tried to convince him, assured him that it wasn't his fault at all. Still, with no luck for them.

Freaking Drama Queen(King)? Okay, people can call him whatever they want to call him, think whatever they want to think about him, but unless until they put themselves on his shoes, they will never truly understand. He's grateful to those people who made an effort, sure, and he respects their every opinion. But alas, none of them can really change his mind. None of them can create the tiniest crack on his resolution.

That is, before Shiba Kaito. When it comes to him, the reaction from Toushirou is always unexpected and immediate. And it doesn't make sense at all. How can a practical stranger raise such feeling from him when almost all the closest people to him can't do the same?

He sighs for the second time and looks at the watch on his left wrist. It's eleven forty five.

How... Why... What's really so especial about Shiba Kaito? Why can't he just stay away from him even if he desperately wants to? And why in the world does he even care?

He stands up and casually walks out of the place. He finds himself ambling in the hallways not long after, absentmindedly nodding and grunting at the few students who greet him. Just as he is about to pass the library, he stops as he sees his sister exit from the place, pouting, looking as though the dress she badly wanted has just been sold out in the stores again.

"Momo?" Toushirou calls her. When Momo turns to him, he realizes that she truly is upset. He looks at her questioningly. "What's with that expression?"

Huffing, Momo folds her arms in front of her. "Why is that the cutest guys in every place always happen to be the densest ones?" She obviously doesn't need an answer as she turns her back to Toushirou and walks away, not even giving her brother the time to react.

Baffled, Toushirou watches her retreating form, wondering whatever she meant. He looks out through the window, as if the answer is written on the big tree outside.

_Why is that the cutest guys in every place always happen to be the densest ones?_Toushirou frowns. Surely, Momo didn't mean Renji, right? He really thought that his sister has already gotten over her silly crush on his former teammate. So who is it this time?

Toushirou sighs. It's not that he worries about Momo's crushes, knowing that they all are just transitory; here today, gone tomorrow. There's nothing serious about them. Momo has had lots of that, truth to be told. From a student leader to a prep to a gamer to a goth to a jock, you name it. Toushirou lightly chuckles to himself, now that he thinks about it. His sister is really a hopeless romantic, a girl who is blindly searching for her ideal man in her own love story. Toushirou still thinks that concept of true love and soulmates is nearly a pipe dream, and it's not going to change anytime soon. Nevertheless, he sincerely wishes for Momo to find her real happiness, because after all she's been through, his sister actually deserves more than just a fairy tale.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_7:30 PM_

_"D-do you hear m-me, Toushirou?"_

Who are you, woman? Why can't you just leave me alone?

_"Toushirou, answer me please..."_

Are you for real? Do you really even exist?

_"Hey, T-Toushirou, d-don't... Toushirou! Toushirou!"_

Will I ever get the chance to see those eyes again?

_"Toushirou!"_

And ask you why... you affect me so much.

"Hey, Toushirou, wake up! Toushirou, hey, what's going on with you?"

Toushirou opens his eyes, and squints to see the figure right above his face. Confused, he blinks, wondering what the hell is happening. He's no more dreaming, that much is for sure. Yet, he's still staring at the dark eyes which seem to have a magic of drawing him in.

"Finally," the owner of said eyes speak above Toushirou's face, "I was wondering if you were having an awful dream. Are you alright?"

Toushirou just lies on his bed, perplexed, unmoving. He blinks again to make sure he's seeing things right. The person is staring down at him curiously, as though waiting for him to answer. When he finally understands everything, he immediately bolts up from his be. Since the action is too sudden, his roommate isn't able to move away quickly. Their foreheads crash to each other.

"Ouch!" Kaito exclaims, stepping back and nursing his forehead on reflex. "Seriously, that wasn't necessary, Toushirou! Why did you have to headbutt me?!"

"Shut up, you idiot," Toushirou groans as even he holds his forehead in pain, eyes closed, head bowed, his elbow resting on his knee. He looks up, glaring at Kaito. "You were the one who was practically breathing on my face. Don't you even know what personal space is?"

Kaito drops his hand to his side and curls it into a fist. He gives Toushirou the look, and scoffs. "Wow, I was just trying to be nice because when I walked in, I saw that you looked like you were having a constipation while you were sleeping there so I tried to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Constipation? Sleeping Beauty?" Toushirou asks incredulously. Such metaphors. "Can't you be more creative with your words? What are you? A kindergarten?" He sneers, galled by his roommate's attitude. He doesn't really appreciate Kaito's snideness.

"At least, I don't talk like an old man," Kaito talks back, before turning his back to Toushirou, and walks to his study table. Briefly, he looks over his shoulder only to poke his tongue at Toushirou, and then he sits down on his chair.

Unable to believe such _unbelievable_ display of immaturity, Toushirou blinks multiple times.

It's official. Shiba Kaito is the epitome of stubborn and immature, a crazy idiot and a pain-in-the-ass roommate.

"Seriously," Toushirou grumbles helplessly as he climbs off of his bed. He looks at the clock of his study table and learns that it's already seven forty-five in the evening. Might as well take a shower before he decides to strangle his roommate now.

He grabs his towel near the door of the bathroom, steps in the shower area and completely strips off of his clothes. He rummages on his things in the small tub, only to realize that he has run out of soap.

Knowing that he still has a few stocks in his cabinet, he gets his towel again, wraps it around his waist and gets out of the bathroom. He walks to his cabinet and bends down, opening the second drawer from the top and gets the box of soap. He is just about to go back to bathroom when he hears Kaito talk.

"By the way, Toushirou, the soccer team—"

Toushirou pauses near the door and looks at Kaito, wondering why he suddenly stopped talking, only to see him now looking over his shoulder, gaping at Toushirou's towel-clad form. Toushirou raises a quizzical brow. "What?"

Kaito snaps his mouth shut, turns his head away, and buries his nose on the paper that he's working on, mumbling something that Toushirou doesn't catch at all.

Pissed off by the fact that Kaito just practically ignored him after calling his attention, Toushirou grumpily goes back inside the bathroom and slams the door close. It's not usual for him to act childishly, but that damned Kaito just always brings out the worst in him.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_9:45 PM_

Toushirou isn't sure how long he's been wondering how a tad bit twisted his dream was earlier and pretending to read his notes for this day's lessons, but when he looks up to check his roommate, he immediately notices that he is already asleep, sitting, arms and head on his study table. Toushirou assumes that he's probably tired from soccer practice and hours of blabbing about it (yes, he used to blab about the soccer practice, so much for Toushirou telling him to leave him alone). It's a surprise though that he's not snoring this time.

A responsible roommate that he is albeit all the arguments they often have, Toushirou leaves his chair and walks to Kaito. "Hey, Shiba, don't sleep there," he grumbles, mildly shaking Kaito's shoulder to wake him up. When his roommate doesn't stir at all, Toushirou sighs. It seems that this guy is a heavy sleeper. Now who's talking about Sleeping Beauty? "Shiba," he tries once again, but Kaito remains unfazed.

"Christ, this guy is so troublesome," he mutters as he reaches to gently move Kaito's head.

Then, it just happens. Toushirou halts as a foreign feeling suddenly strikes him. Slowly, unconsciously, his gaze sweeps Kaito's closed eyes, noting how long and nice his eyelashes really are, to his cute nose and down to his lips... his lips... Do they always look so... tempting? Does Kaito always look this gentle and charming?

Toushirou isn't able to realize what he's doing yet, when Kaito finally moves his body, letting it slide from the chair. Fortunately, Toushirou is quick to stop him from falling. Not.

What Toushirou's reflexive action has only done is let them fall together; him lying with his back on the floor, and Kaito on top of him, his head on the crook of Toushirou's neck.

Toushirou is dumbfounded for a moment as he just blankly stares at the ceiling, his mind trying to process everything that's happened. And when it dawns on him, it only makes him more confused.

He gulps, feeling his heart beat so fast, now that he is fully aware of the soft and warm body on top of him and of the slow breathing on his neck, giving the sign that Kaito is still asleep. At the same time, Toushirou realizes that his arms are loosely around Kaito's slender form; one resting dangerously near his hip. The sudden cognizance of their position gives a funny twist on Toushirou's gut, that even he can't seem to know what he's supposed to do now, that even he's not sure if he's still within his sanity's boundary. He just stays there, lying, his other arm unconsciously wandering down Kaito's waist, curious as to why his body feels so soft... and nice against his own.

And finally... he snaps out of it as if a warning shot has just been made. Rather roughly, he thrusts Kaito away from him and sits up, eyes wide, heart pummeling against his chest like crazy.

"Hmm... What... the hell... happened?" Kaito asks groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Obviously confused to find himself on the floor, he looks around, scratching his head, and then turns to Toushirou quizzically. "Eh? Why am I here? What happened, Toushirou?"

Toushirou just stares at him, thunderstruck, trying to work out the weird feelings he gets. But he can't. He's too confused to think, too shocked to say something, so naturally he makes an abrupt attempt to build a protective wall around him; a defense mechanism. Without answering Kaito's question, he stands quickly and runs for the washroom.

As soon as he gets in, he turns the faucet on, and furiously washes his face with the water, hoping for all gods that this will help allay the conflicting feelings within him.

_Cool down..._

He stops, just to feel his breath becoming ragged. This is bad. No, terrible. What was wrong him? Why did he suddenly feel like... He grips on the edge of the sink tightly and closes his eyes, head hanging low, water dripping from his face and hair.

_Cool down..._

Opening his eyes, he looks up at the mirror and stares at his reflection, wide-eyed, face pale as though he's just seen a ghost.

_What in the world was that?_Why did he suddenly feel tempted to stay longer in that position, with Kaito in his arms, with their bodies flush against each other?

"Shit!" He slams the sides of his fists against the sink, nonplussed, frustrated. What is going on? What in all hells is happening to him? "Shit!"

He lets his back fall to the wall beside the door, eyes closed, jaws tightening, fists shaking furiously. He's completely agitated with himself alright. He always prides himself with being able to keep his cool, but now a mere guy has just totally put his emotions in shambles.

This is not good. This is completely, irrevocably wrong. He shouldn't be feeling this way... He seriously needs to stay away from Kaito.

He must.

Very soon.


	10. No Room for Escape

**Chapter Ten: No Room for Escape**

* * *

_September 11, Thursday, 11:30 AM_

Cat-and-mouse. Hide-and-seek. A predator hunting its prey. It's amusing how two high school students have suddenly engaged themselves into a game of chase.

At least, that's what an outsider will think about the situation because Hitsugaya Toushirou feels otherwise. He is not pleased about it. Not at all.

Since yesterday up to now, his roommate has been tailing him whenever he can and he has the time. The guy just wouldn't go away, no matter what Toushirou tells him, and the fact that they are dorm roommates just makes everything worse.

Maybe Kaito thinks that Toushirou is avoiding him as if he's a plague only because Toushirou doesn't already want to hear anything from him about soccer. That's one reason, yes, but what Kaito doesn't know is that Toushirou wants to stay away from him also because he can't trust his emotional judgment whenever his roommate is around. Pathetic as it sounds, Toushirou is scared of his feelings for Kaito. It's too confusing and terrifying to fully realize.

Toushirou sighs as he pokes at the meatballs that Momo has prepared for his lunch. He doesn't feel hungry at all. Just by thinking about his roommate, he has already lost his appetite.

Damn Kaito.

He grabs the bottled water from his side, and slugs its content down.

"What are you doing up here in the rooftop alone, Toushirou?"

Toushirou chokes, surprised to hear that voice. He coughs a few times, hand unconsciously falling to his side to place the bottle on the floor. Gasping, he stares, aghast, at the new comer who's now squatting down in front of him. This guy will surely be the death of him. "And what the hell are you doing here, Shiba?"

"I'm following you." Kaito answers as though following a person is a very normal thing to do. He stares at Toushirou's lunch box, murmuring like he's out in space. "And it's Kaito, not Shiba."

Ignoring his comment, Toushirou glowers and fleers at him. "You're stalking me."

Kaito looks up at him, his expression unreadable, making Toushirou feel suddenly conscious under his gaze.

In denial, Toushirou feigns nonchalant, but even the most clever man doesn't know how to keep the warmth and the red color from spreading all over his face. Shit. There is no way in hell he's blushing! Since when did he turn into a lovestruck teenager? And he's not even lovestruck, damn it! This is total madness!

"D-don't look at me like that, and for Pete's sake, Shiba, s-stop pestering me." Toushirou intends the words to come as a growl, but he feels himself dithering in speech instead.

And like making him uncomfortable still isn't enough, Kaito even has the nerve to grin at him. "Neh, Toushirou."

"It's Hitsugaya." This time, Toushirou really does growl. He dislikes how Kaito is acting so familiar with him. He's already given up on telling this guy to call him senpai, learning that he's not also a big fan of such trivial titles, but calling him by his first name? Isn't that a bit inappropriate? They are hardly close to each other, and for the love of Kami, Kaito is not his girlfriend.

_Uh-huh, except he can never really be a girlfriend, because he's not a girl in the first place. And why? Do you actually want him to become a special friend?_Somewhere in the deep recesses of Toushirou's mind, a part he wishes has just remained dormant forever and wants to completely shut off now, those taunting words echo.

"I like meatballs," Kaito suddenly remarks, completely shattering the awkwardness that's starting to form around them.

Taken aback by that random statement, Toushirou furrows his brows. "What?"

Kaito smiles, and Toushirou notices that it isn't one of those smiles—carefree, nervy and oftentimes suspicious. This one, on the other hand, is benign. It's the kind of smile where even the eyes speak to people, the kind of smile that can easily charm anyone. Gentle and captivating.

"Yuzu usually prepares some for me. I miss her cooking."

Toushirou blinks, feeling like he's just been rudely snatched from the la-la land. _What the..._"Huh?" he asks unintelligibly, making him sound like a fool and totally uncharacteristic.

Much to his further discomfort, Kaito even dares snicker at his reaction. "Jeez, Toushirou, what's going on with you? It appears like you're not yourself today." Kaito's trademark grin is back. "In fact, you just look like someone who's daydreaming about his crush."

Funny he joked about that.

"You're talking bullcraps," Toushirou grumbles, standing up, and is just about to stalk off when Kaito calls for him.

"Hey, your lunch, Toushirou."

Sighing, Toushirou looks down at him. "You, idiot, did you even take your lunch already?"

Kaito blinks, and then looks down at Toushirou's lunchbox. As if a light bulb has just clicked, he looks up at Toushirou again, grinning and scratching the back of his head. "Heh, come to think of it, I was too busy looking for you, I didn't realize that I haven't grabbed anything to eat yet."

"Figures," Toushirou murmurs, rolling his eyes. He looks pointedly at his lunch, and then turns to meet Kaito's curious stare. "I've eaten half of that and it's perfectly good for me, but I still am not sure if you'll find Hinamori's meatballs as great as that Yuzu-person's, whoever that is. Anyway, unless you really are trying to kill yourself, stop making excuses to skip your lunch, idiot." He thrusts a hand in his pocket, before walking away indifferently. Just as he is about to exit from the rooftop, he stops, hearing Kaito call him again. His hand halts on the doorknob, and he looks over his shoulder only to glare at Kaito. "Now what?"

But he surely is not looking forward to be thrown off by Kaito's smile for the second time this day.

"Thanks, Toushirou. You're too kind."

Goose bumps suddenly crawl on Toushirou's arms, as he suddenly gets hot under the collar. What the hell? Must Kaito really talk like that? Toushirou swears his roommate is doing that on purpose to screw him up further, as if the havoc he has caused to him is still not enough.

_Run_. A very clear warning from the part of his mind which still remains sane, but the urge to cherish the bittersweet moment is too overwhelming that he can't turn away. For this moment... _even just this very moment_, a part of him wants to forget about logic and disregard the 'what should be' and 'what should not,' even if it means he has to turn the feeling into a guilty pleasure. But then, reason strikes him hard, and realization makes him feel both relieved and more scared. Relieved that he didn't give in, and scared that he nearly did.

_Run! Run!_

Clueless about his roommate's inner struggle, Kaito grins. "But I won't go easy on you just because of it, Toushirou. I still am all set to get you to play soccer again."

Unnaturally thankful to Kaito's knack of ruining moments, Toushirou resorts to rolling his eyes instead of louring at him again.

"Whatever." He opens the door and steps down the stairs to the hallways, noting that the unwelcomed feeling earlier hasn't completely toned down yet.

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Uh," he answers offhandedly, passing without even looking at that person who greeted him. He ambles on the hallways, not exactly giving attention to where he's going. He doesn't even realize that he's already in front of the principal's office.

"If it isn't one of my favorite students." Kyouraku is standing near the door, a hand poised on the knob. By the look of it, he was just about to enter the room and it is as if he just stopped when he saw Toushirou.

Automatically, Toushirou glares at him. Just the very man he needs to talk to at this moment.

"Good day, Kyouraku-san." Except it obviously is not a good day for him, if the dark look that he's sending to the older man's direction is anything to go by. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

As though he has been expecting that from Toushirou, Kyouraku answers, grinning, "Why, of course, Hitsugaya-san. Would you want to come in to my office?"

Toushirou sighs and shakes his head. "It won't take long."

Kyouraku lets go of the doorknob, nodding at Toushirou's decision, and faces the younger man properly. He doesn't say a word, but instead, he looks like he's waiting for Toushirou to initiate the talk.

Taking the sign, Toushirou sighs and looks around as if to make sure that no one is near to overhear. He turns back to Kyouraku, eyes narrowing in a silent reprehension of the man in front of him. "You knew everything about Shiba Kaito, didn't you? You were aware of his fondness for soccer, and you knew all along how he badly wanted me to play the game again. Yet, you sent him to become my roommate, and to mess with my life, and I won't even deny the fact that he's doing a good job. I mean, screwing the crap out of me. I don't care whatever he does with his life, but seriously, he's already driving me insane." But he's not talking about Kaito's will to bring him back to the soccer field anymore.

Kyouraku smiles, an action which makes Toushirou seethe in annoyance. How dare he act like everything's perfectly nice, when in fact, everything's already messed up? At least, to Toushirou, that's the case.

"Is it only because of his persistence in bringing you back to playing soccer?" Kyouraku asks cryptically, sounding like he already knows the answer whether it will be given or not. "As far as I can see, there's a much deeper reason why you believe he's driving you insane."

The statement keeps Toushirou rooted on the stop. He stares at Kyouraku skeptically, convincing himself that the principal can't mean it exactly as how he interprets it. There is no way Kyouraku knows about that.

Then again, it seems that most secrets are thinly veiled when it comes to this old man.

"Maybe you're right about me knowing a lot about Shiba Kaito. In fact, I know something about him that will surely knock people's socks off."

"What?" The question comes too quick for someone who just claimed to not give a hang about what Kaito does with his life. It's already seconds late when Toushirou realizes that Kyouraku was only baiting him. Still, he knows that there lies a big truth behind the principal's words. "What is it?"

"That, my boy, is for me to know, and for you to find out." Kyouraku chuckles before he opens the door to his office and goes in, leaving the dumbfounded Toushirou in the hallways.

Toushirou clenches his fist and curses under his breath. What was he still expecting? Of course, that old man would say something like that, because for him, most things which happen around the school are just pretty much fun and games.

He sighs, defeated, and walks out of there. It seems like a case of any port in a storm; he has to play the principal's stupid guessing game.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_6:45 PM_

"So, who is it this time?" Toushirou asks to no one in particular, brow shooting up in curiosity, as he looks at Momo who is currently stuffing her mouth with the blueberry cheesecake. Until now, he still can't find the logic of why women often drown themselves with an unhealthy amount of sugar when they are upset, and granted he's never been fond of sweets himself, the explanation to that behavior will still remain as a mystery for him.

And speaking of mysteries, he still hasn't discovered who's the guy who _unwittingly_rejected his sister this time. He looks at his other companions around the restaurant's table in anticipation for the answer, but Gin and Rangiku only shrug their answers, silently telling him that even they have no clue.

"I wasn't even given the chance to get close to him, even though he said we're already friends," Momo suddenly speaks, gently settling the fork beside her plate.

After hearing Momo speak, the corner of Toushirou's mouth instantly curve up into a smirk. He turns to Gin and Rangiku, only to see them wearing an expression, he is sure, identical to his.

They all know what's just about to come. As a matter of fact, listening to Momo rant about her crushes is already like a routine for the three of them, not that they really mind.

"And then, he said he already has a girlfriend. Well, he didn't say it. In fact, he denied that that Yuzu-girl is his girlfriend, but still... I mean, why would he talk about her like she's the most important girl in his life if she's not that special? He even called her as his other half." Momo pouts. "So I'm pretty sure that that Yuzu-girl is the closest thing to being his girlfriend."

Toushirou creases his brows, trying to recall where he heard the name Yuzu before. And then, it hits him. He looks at his sister, a frown still on his face. "You're not talking about Shiba, are you?"

"Actually, Hitsugaya-kun, yes. I am talking about your roommate, Shiba Kaito. That is, if it's the same Shiba you were asking about."

"Eh?! So it was Kaito-kun, huh, Momo-chan?" Rangiku butts in. She hums thoughtfully and glances upward as if to ponder more about the subject. "Well, I'd say that that kid is actually charming."

Toushirou scoffs. _Charming, huh? In what way?_

"Quite smart too," Gin adds to Rangiku's statement before raising a cup to take a sip of his coffee. When Rangiku and Momo look at him curiously, he shrugs. "He's in my Earth Science class."

Rangiku nods as if to say she gets it. She looks at Momo, smiling slightly. "But Kaito-kun has a girlfriend, huh?"

Toushirou scowls. Even he's not aware of that information about his roommate, not that he's interested to know. And not that Kaito is obliged to tell him.

"Yeah," Momo answers quietly, and then sighs, "Lucky girl."

Frowning still, Toushirou looks at Momo. "Seriously, Hinamori, you like that guy?"

"Aww, what's with the expression, dear?" Rangiku asks, poking Toushirou on his cheek. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Toushirou swats her hand and glares at her. Stupid people and their stupid questions. "Are you stupid, Matsumoto? Why would I be jealous? I don't even like that Shiba Kaito, and so what if he already has a girlfriend?"

The reactions to that are immediate. Momo knocks off a utensil to the floor. Rangiku blinks a few times, opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again. Gin's hand stills on the handle of his cup, his usual smile sliding off of his expression, and then he looks blankly at Toushirou. _What did he just say?_

"Uhm... I didn't... mean it that way?" Rangiku begins, uncertainty in her voice, still unable to grasp Toushirou's words completely. "I mean... I was asking if you are jealous because your sister adores a guy other than you." She speaks slowly, as if Toushirou will not understand her if she talks in a normal pace. "I didn't mean you're jealous because you... uhm... you like Kaito-kun, nor did the idea ever cross my mind. I didn't even ask you about the girlfriend, and now... you just practically said that..."

Confusion flickers on Toushirou's expression for a brief moment, before everything becomes clear to him. His eyes widen, realizing his mistake. Shit, he didn't just walk into that one.

"Ah, I..." He will explain himself, tell them that it was a mistake,—a huge mistake—but seeing his companions' expressions, he already knows that backpedaling will just be a waste of time.

"You like Kaito-san, Shiro-chan?" It's Momo who finally asks the words for which Rangiku seemed to have a trouble of searching for. "And you're jealous of _me_because I like him? That and he already has a girlfriend?"

"No!" The answer is given too soon to be considered acceptable. He's seriously digging his own grave now.

"Eh, I thought you were only being nice to him when you assisted him to my class on the first day of the term," Gin says, joining the conversation, "I didn't realize that you actually like that kid."

Toushirou makes a face, grousing, "I said I don't like him." What the hell is wrong with these people? He's aware that they're stupid, but he never knew that they are exceptional kind of stupid.

As if she's finally able to recover from shock, Rangiku reaches to ruffle her cousin's hair, grinning. "Nah, it's perfectly fine, Toushirou, dear. It's just natural for young people to have their crushes. And, given it's Kaito-kun, I can't really blame you. Like what I said, that kid is very charming and it's hard not to like him."

Perfectly fine? The hell it is.

"I don't. Have. A crush. On him." Toushirou grimaces just saying it. "And what the hell is charming about him? He's just a pain in the a—neck."

Rangiku rolls her eyes, and then looks to the side just to murmur, "Denial."

Gin pretends to take another sip of coffee just to hide his growing smile as he concurs with Rangiku. "Definitely in-denial."

"I'm not in-denial, damnit."

"Famous last words, Hitsugaya-kun." Momo shrugs when her brother looks at her as if to say 'Not you too.' "Don't worry, I've already decided I'm not going to get in the way."

"Get in the way of what?" Rangiku stares at Momo questioningly.

"Of Shiro-chan and Kaito-san, of course." Momo answers, wearing a very serious expression. "I like Kaito-san, but I'm willing to give way just for my dear brother. And don't you think it's very romantic, Rangiku-san? I mean, Fate has brought them together here as roommates. They're like, I don't know, like soulmates. Isn't that sweet?" She almost squeals at the last sentence.

Gin smirks while Rangiku giggles. "Oh, dear, you're reading and watching too much love stories, Momo-chan."

Peeved by the fact that no one is taking him seriously, Toushirou stands up and marches out of the place without even saying a word to them. He has had enough, and it's better to stay away from those idiots for a while, instead of letting himself finally blow a gasket.

Momo, Rangiku and Gin all stare at the door where Toushirou has just exited.

"Aww, he's pissed off, isn't he?" Rangiku asks quietly, still staring at the door.

"I think you've actually gone overboard this time, ladies," Gin says in a deadpan.

Momo brings a hand to her mouth as she giggles. "But he's too adorable and clueless that we can't help but tease him. And don't bail yourself out of this, Gin-san. Even you're fond of teasing him."

Gin shrugs. "Someone has to crack him up sometimes."

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_7:50 PM_

Just as Toushirou enters his room, one question suddenly comes to his mind: How is he going to shun the nuisances if his number one persecutor is actually his roommate?

"Hey, Toushirou! I've got some DVD's of your old games from Akira, and I just finished watching them again."

"Nice," Toushirou grumbles, walking past his roommate's bed, not even bothering to glance at him.

"It just reminded me of how amazing all your moves really were. And I'm sure a lot of people want to see those signature moves again. Akira and Shin said they miss watching you perform them. They're also big fans of yours, you know."

"No, I don't know," Toushirou answers, not really paying attention to what Kaito is saying. Feeling burned out, he throws himself on his bed and blankly stares at the ceiling.

"That's why you seriously need to play soccer again. You'll help us a lot, and maybe you can even teach us on how to improve our styles."

Damn if he will.

"Hey, Toushirou! Are you listening?!"

"Lay off, Shiba. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Toushirou croaks, as he rolls himself on the bed and buries his face on the soft pillow.

"Of course, I can't leave. This is my room too, silly."

Toushirou groans inwardly. This is hopeless. No matter how much he tries, it seems like he's stuck in this muddle, so much for the plan of staying away from Kaito. If only he knows a way to escape from this terrible fate.

_Fate._No, he doesn't believe that the thing is true, but if it's the only available option to console him, then he'll take the moment to blame everything to that 'fate.'

_You're terrible Fate, if you're even real. Why did you even let this little guy suddenly turn my world upside-down?_


	11. Revenge or Respect?

**Chapter Eleven: Revenge or Respect?**

* * *

_September 12, Friday, 5:15 PM_

Amazed, and simultaneously doubtful, Karin returns the expectant gazes of Akira and Shin. She squints as if to try to see through those innocent expressions of the two boys.

"You want me to go? In the arcade? With you?" She wants to make sure that she heard them right earlier before she'll give her answer.

Akira smiles. "Yes. Yes. And yes, Kaito-senpai."

"I don't have any money," she answers quickly, knowing that some of the Seireitei Clubs' stupid protocol is to have the senior members treat their juniors once in a while. It's more like an obligation, in fact.

Truthfully, the fact about Karin having no money is technically a lie, and she's not that stingy to deprive her juniors of the little privilege either. She's only trying to bait Akira and Shin, catch them from their own mouths in case they are planning a prank to financially drain her.

"That's alright, Kaito-senpai! It's our treat!" Shin exclaims, ever the hyperactive member that he is, and Akira just nods to show his agreement to the other boy's suggestion.

"No way!" Karin answers, "I mean, okay, I'll accompany you to the arcade but it's on me, alright?" She rubs the back of her neck, staring at the two boys with a smile. They've definitely won her over. It's only been a few days and she thinks she's starting to love them as her own younger brothers.

"Eh, but it's really fine, Kaito-senpai. Shin and I will pay for the three of us," Akira insists.

"Nah. I'm your senpai, aren't I?" Karin waves a hand as if to dismiss Akira. "It's my call, so let's go." The two boys just look at her as she walks past them. She continues taking confidence steps, only to stop when she remembers that she doesn't know where she's supposed to be going. Scratching her head, she looks over her shoulder and asks, "Uhm... Where's the best arcade here, by the way?"

Akira and Shin simultaneously grin, and together, they run to her to lead the way.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

They arrive at the arcade not long after and as they enter the place, Karin feels someone bump into her, making her step back and almost lose her balance. Fortunately, she's quick to regain her stance and keep herself from falling to the ground. _Good grief, what's up with people bumping into me lately?_

"Shit, man. Look where you're going!" she exclaims, looking up only to glare at the person. As she gets a good look at the guy however, her expression wavers, instantly turning into confusion as the appearance of the guy stirs a certain part of her memory all of a sudden. "You!" She points a finger at the guy, her eyes wide in disbelief. This is unexpected. She didn't look forward to have an encounter with him again, in the same situation of all things.

Admittedly, she didn't really see his face before, and the blonde hair is the only implicit evidence that she has. Regardless, it's the gut feeling that prompt the confidence that it was certainly the same blonde jerk who bumped into her in the department store almost two weeks ago.

Said jerk just regards her with a disinterested gaze as though nothing happened, a reaction which brings Karin into a black mood. _This guy has some personality defects_, she thinks, but before she can point that out to him, Akira and Shin are already on either side of her, asking if there is any problem.

"Seireitei High kids, huh?" the guy finally speaks, his voice the very definition of boredom, as his gaze drags down to Karin's shirt. Only then does she remember that they still are on their school uniforms.

"Got any problem with that?" Karin asks, narrowing her eyes.

Instead of giving a proper answer, the guy just walks past the trio, muttering, "Tch, whatever." He walks to a videogame booth and sits in front of the machine, grabbing the joystick and positioning his fingers on the buttons. He grabs the headphones and arranges them on his ears, his every action seems natural as though it's always been a routine for him.

Irked by his behavior, Karin scuffles toward the computer opposite him, taking the chance to challenge him in a game, suddenly inspired by the idea of putting him in his proper place. _Let's see if you can still keep that all-high-and-mighty attitude of yours after this, you brat._

And so the battle begins.

.

Two hours have passed. Various curses have escaped from her mouth, a discovery of how fluent she is in vulgar language that amazes even her. If people have known that such dirty words were actually said by a rather pretty high school _girl_, they would have already told her that such behavior was inappropriate and ungracious for a lady. But to hell with all of them! She's fired up and annoyed, and she needs to let it loose.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" she wails, pumping her fist in the air, as the words appear for the seventh time on the screen in front of her, blinking as if to further rub the truth in to her. GAME OVER. YOU LOSE. "There must be something wrong with this stupid machine, because how the hell did I lose against this brat for like, what, seven times?!"

Laughter follows her complaints, making her suddenly look around her, only to notice that they have somehow attracted a number of spectators. For more than two hours, she was too engrossed on virtually living in a digital dimension that she'd almost shut down the reality into oblivion. But now she is back, together with her awareness of the actuality of her surroundings.

She scowls at the people who still seem to have so much fun on watching them, especially with Karin's reaction. Still and all, she feels like her annoyance has strangely abated.

"What's so funny?" she asks, the words coming out less cross than she has intended.

A man smiles down at her. "Don't get so uptight about losing to this guy, kiddo. If anything, you have to take pride on the fact that you're one of the few people who even managed to give him a challenge in the game. It's quite impressive."

Unconvinced, Karin raises a brow. "Oh yeah? And why is that so?"

Another man chuckles. "Because this guy practically eats and sleeps playing video games, so it's kind of impossible to beat him. On this area, he's virtually a god."

"That's a load of crap." The guy in question stands up, putting a hand in his pocket, and looks at the two men who are talking to Karin. "If I am a god, then what do you call that arrogant bastard who easily beat me on my own game? A damned destroyer?"

"Oh c'mon, Yukio, you know that the guy is a different story." The first man scratches the top of his head, craning his neck upwards, a thoughtful look on his face like he's trying to search for the right thing to say. "He's... I don't know, a genius extraordinaire."

Karin snorts, looking back at the computer's screen to hide the reaction. _A genius extraordinaire who can beat a god? Isn't that a bit of exaggeration? Heck, 'genius extraordinaire' is an exaggeration itself._

"Besides, haven't you still gotten over that, Yukio? It's been, what, almost three years? Just let it go."

"Let it go." The blonde guy scoffs. "As if."

"Yukio?" Akira suddenly asks quietly, the words spoken more like to himself.

At the sound of his voice, Karin turns to him, remembering then that she's actually with her two juniors. When she notices Akira's expression as though he's trying to recall something, her curiosity piques. "Hey, what's the matter Akira?"

"Huh? Oh no, senpai," Akira answers, shaking his head. "I just thought I heard the name before."

"I _know_ I heard the name before," Shin butts in, looking at Akira as if telling him that everything is very obvious. He then looks at Yukio-guy and grins. "Vorarlberna Yukio Hans, right?"

Comprehension flashes on Akira's expression, as he exclaims, "The E-N Soccer Team's Avenger!"

On the other hand, Karin is starting to get confused. "The what?"

"The Avenger, Kaito-senpai," Akira answers, "The E-N High School's soccer ace player. I'm surprised that you don't know about him since he's known as Hitsugaya-senpai's rival."

"He's not that popular, Akira!" Shin says, practically shouting at his teammate. When Akira glares at him, he grins sheepishly, "Oh, sorry. So I was saying that Yukio-san is popular to Seireitei students, only because almost all of us are familiar with Hitsugaya-senpai and his history. And Kaito-senpai was from California so, of course, he doesn't know about the Avenger."

California. Karakura. Regardless of where she came from, maybe Shin is right in saying that this Yukio guy is not really that popular since it's the first time she has heard of him. Or maybe it's the fact that she never gave much attention to other soccer teams other than Karakura and Seireitei even then.

She turns to look at the subject, only to realize that he's already walking away. Perhaps he got tired of people talking about him as though he wasn't even there to hear them. Even the people around have already cleared out.

"Oi, where are you going, you idiot?! I still am not done with you! I haven't won a game yet!" When he simply ignores her, Karin frowns but doesn't already push her concern as she brings her attention back to her juniors. "You mentioned about the guy and Toushirou's history, Shin. What does it mean?"

"Yeah, senpai," Shin answers, "I am not really sure how it started, but it's like Yukio-san's real target in soccer is Hitsugaya-senpai. Some people say that he wasn't really into real sports. In fact, his first year in soccer, he was quite clumsy. He couldn't properly kick a ball for the life of him. But he improved dramatically after less than a year, and it was rumored that it was because he was determined to beat Hitsugaya-senpai."

"As a matter of fact, it was said that the reason why he started playing soccer was because of Hitsugaya-senpai," Akira adds.

Karin nods absentmindedly, and as if Akira's words have just sunk in, her eyes widen, an idea forming in her mind. She stands hastily and runs for the exit, her juniors scrambling and shouting her fake identity's name in her wake.

As soon as she gets out from the arcade, she turns in every direction, eyes raking the surroundings for a head of blond; a search that proves to be hard in the midst of dusk, especially with the lonesome moon in the sky and the few street lamps being her only source of light. A sigh of relief escapes from her when she finally finds it. Or him.

"Hey you, blondie, hold on a minute!" she shouts, weaving her way through a number of strolling people to get to where he is.

The guy turns to her and glares. "Don't call me that!"

Karin stops in front of him and grins. "Alright then, Yukio. I just wanna ask you a question." Without more preamble, she asks, "Why did you start playing soccer?"

"And why do you even wanna know?" Yukio asks back, forehead wrinkling in irritation.

Karin shrugs. "People say that you actually started to play soccer because of Toushirou. Am I right to assume that you also admire him?" She's not sure where exactly she's coming from, but with an idea that the thing is highly possible, it's not hard to arrive on that assumption. She has learned that even people who seem to have attitude problems are not immune from Toushirou's influence. Furthermore, Akira has already proven to her that first impression doesn't always last.

She notices that Yukio's brow twitches at her question before he glares at her and answers sharply, "No. That's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"Then, why—"

"I just want to get even," Yukio answers before she can even finish the question. He frowns and shuffles his right foot, the action making him look uncomfortable. It's as if he wants to get out of this conversation soon, but he must have known that a simple demand to call it off is useless on the person that he's dealing with at the moment.

"Get even?" Karin looks at him, confused.

"Hitsugaya was the first and only person who beat me in video games, a field for which I thought I was invincible," Yukio explains, his foot unsteady. He looks straight at Karin, only to send that glower on her way again. "He beat me on my own game, and I thought then that it was the worst. I vowed to return the favor one day and get even. In order to do that, I started playing soccer, with the thought of beating him in his own game as well."

Karin listens attentively, brow furrowed with the thought that Yukio's behavior while he speaks is strange. Despite the obvious frankness in his words, the cautiousness is unmistakable. There is guarding in verbalization, as if careful not to spill the thing that he's trying to keep from her, if not from the world.

"But that damned coward, he quitted on playing just as I was getting better, and I didn't even get the chance to play with him."

Still, he's not exactly as subtle as he believes himself to be.

"But he isn't playing anymore," Karin points out. She now knows what the thing is, and he doesn't even need to say it. "Yet, you still continue in playing the game. Is it possible that you're still waiting for him, hoping that one day he'll come back to the soccer field?"

Silence is Yukio's initial response. He turns his head, looking away to avoid Karin's stare. Fiddling with something inside his pocket, he whispers at last, "Maybe I do." He walks away, apparently eager to end the conversation, but not without leaving the words, "Just so I can crush him in the soccer field, and show him who the real winner is."

A grin forms on Karin's expression as she watches him saunter away, because even as he said those words, his voice didn't hold the bitterness that would have been expected from someone whose sole objective is a serious revenge. There is a deeper reason than that, and the thing is very apparent despite the guy's effort to cover it. Like Toushirou's teammates, he wants to see Toushirou play again and perform his heart-stopping moves, just for additional thrill and excitement; things that most soccer players seem to have lost after he left the field. Like Akira and Shin, he wants to get a chance to play with him personally, a chance for a hands-on experience of the game with the very person that they truly admire. And like Karin, his hope on Toushirou hasn't still totally gone.

Yukio can try to hide it from people, he can try to deny it to himself, but it will always be there. It's the respect for Toushirou that quells the thirst for reprisal. It's the respect that keeps him going; it's the faith that someday, one day, the dragon will spread its wings again and soar to the sky one more time. Because maybe, just like any of them, Yukio also believes that there's only one person who can relive that legend. Only one and the same person as before.

The bright expression still on her, Karin breaks from trance when she hears her juniors' voices.

"You run fast, Kaito-senpai," Akira tells her, his lips turned down into a scowl. He stops right beside her, and Shin follows after him.

"The Avenger, huh? The hell with the name." Karin murmurs, voice soft. She doesn't even glance at the two boys as she asks, "What do you think Akira, Shin? Is it a name to show that his biggest aim is a chance for a payback?"

Shin looks at her curiously, then turns to Akira only to get a shrug from him as a response. "Maybe," Shin answers noncommittally, as he glances at the place where Yukio has just gone. He interlocks his fingers at the back of his head and grins. "But I guess the name is actually taken from one of the main characters of a Role-playing game. I mean, for a gamer like Yukio-san, it makes a lot of sense."

"Eh?" Karin turns to the two, her expression perplexed for she didn't expect that information from Shin. "From what?"

Akira smiles. "You know that RPG, Kaito-senpai. Invaders Must Die."


	12. Break It Slow

**Chapter Twelve: Break It Slow**

* * *

_September 14, Sunday, 3:00 PM_

"Toushirou."

_Ignore him._

"Tou. Shi. Rou. Toushirou? Hey, Toushi. Shirou? Toushi-kun? Toushirou!"

_Fuck, it's impossible._

"Go fucking find someone else to bother, Shiba," Toushirou growls, not bothering to look at his roommate, as he flips a page of the book that he's reading. Now what is up with this idiot Kaito? He's been getting in his hair for almost two days now.

"What are you reading?"

Toushirou nearly snorts, hearing the innocence held on his roommate's voice. Shiba Kaito is a lot of things, but innocent is not one of them. "None of your business," he answers, while he tries to understand a certain passage in the book.

"That's rather a strange title for a book," Kaito says, the mock seriousness of his tone unchecked, "Why don't you go out and have some fun once in a while, instead of letting yourself rot here while reading that None of Your Business book? You can play video games, can't you?"

Forbearance dwindling, Toushirou turns to stare darkly at his roommate. He definitely has the shortest fuse when it comes to this guy. "Yes, I can, and yes, I know who Vorarlberna is, and he was my classmate on middle school, but no I am never going to play soccer again just because you think that brat wants to see me back to the field. And Christ, Shiba, I am not going to the arcade with you just to play video games," he answers, not amused.

Really? Kaito has been going on about the same thing and asking the same questions over and over since Friday night when he came back to their dorm. He told Toushirou about how he met Yukio in the arcade, and how he thought the guy wanted to see him back to the soccer field again and it was the reason why Yukio continued to play; he was waiting for Toushirou to come back and put an end to their_ unfinished battle—_Toushirou wasn't even aware that he has unfinished battle with someone else in the first place.

And then, Kaito asked how Toushirou and Yukio have known each other, and if Toushirou was really that good in video games, and if there would ever a chance they could go to the arcade together to play.

Of course, Toushirou answered him rather snippily then. It wasn't as if he had another choice because Kaito was so pestering him that night.

What more? Kaito repeated everything, as in every single thing, to him yesterday in the morning. As if he had already forgotten, he harped about it _again_ in the afternoon. And, surprise, he's on it _again_. Overzealous? An understatement.

Toushirou just can't make a head or tail of his roommate's train of thoughts. He doesn't know if Kaito has some terrible case of sporadic amnesia (if that thing even exists), or he's only trying to live up to the role as the bane of Hitsugaya Toushirou's life. Actually, the latter makes a lot more sense than the former.

Kaito looks at him, blinking, apparently surprised by the answer. But, the expression doesn't last long, and Kaito pouts. "You're no fun, Toushirou."

A phone ring arrests any possible answer to the statement. Toushirou turns back to what he's reading just as Kaito dives on his bed to reach for his phone.

"Really, you're so immature," Toushirou grumbles, glancing at his roommate who only sticks his tongue to him before answering the call.

"Hello, Yuzu."

Toushirou was in no way going to eavesdrop, but his interest piques as soon as he hears the name of Kaito's supposed girlfriend.

"Whoa, that's nice! And, oh, I'm fine. How about all of you there?"

Kaito sounds excited. It's a shame that Toushirou can't hear the person on the other line.

"I'm cool, Yuzu. Seriously you worry so much about me... Heh, I miss you too..."

_Are they damned flirting over the phone? Seriously?_

_Why do you care? Are you jealous?_

Toushirou mentally curses, while he pretends to read the book.

Kaito laughs. "Seriously, Yuzu, you just have to bring that up now. But it's been a long time since we last did that, right? Not even before I left. I also miss us sleeping together."

Shocked by what he just heard, Toushirou drops the book. His mind reels, as it tries to process the information. _Kaito slept with a girl. What. The. Hell. What the hell! He's just seventeen!_

_Honestly, what does it matter to you?_

He immediately blows the thoughts to hell, while he picks up the book and puts it back on his table. He doesn't open it again, thinking it's no use if he can barely focus.

Maybe he just misinterpreted everything? _The drawback of overhearing things which are not meant for your ears._

"Ah, oh yeah? Then how did it go?" There's a long pause before Kaito speaks again. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry." His voice suddenly takes a one-eighty degree turn. "I know, but... I still feel guilty." He sighs. "Look, I'll just call you later, Yuzu. Bye."

Kaito thrusts his phone in his pocket, stands up and, without even looking at his roommate, he mutters, "I'll just walk outside, Toushirou." The look on his face doesn't go unnoticed as he steps out.

Toushirou stares at the door, confused by his roommate's sudden change of mood. _What's that all about?_

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_9:20 PM_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._Toushirou frowns as he glances at the clock on his study table, his hands unconsciously moving faster, making the continuous sound louder at each passing second. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._He blinks when his retractable pen finally busts, fragile thing unable to last from the light strikes against the hard material; its point and spring flying in opposite directions.

With the thing already broken, he stops tapping his pen on the table. Impatiently, he casts another glance at the clock, roughly exhaling, just as the time shows nine thirty-one. He angles his head towards the door's direction, anxiousness seeping into him as the door remains still.

_Where in the world is that troublesome idiot? It's getting late, and he still hasn't come back since he left this afternoon._

_Oh, someone's really worried._

His expression turns bleak at the last thought. _Shut up, mind._

Catching a glimpse of the sci-fi book that he'd been reading this afternoon, he reaches for it and wills himself to read, just so he can distract himself from thinking about his roommate who has yet to arrive. However, minutes have passed and he still hasn't got past a paragraph in the story. He continues to _stare_at the words, mind not even able to fully recognize the characters, until he comes to accept the fact that what he's doing is totally pointless. One can't be forced to enjoy something if the heart is not on it. With that, he gives up and throws the book to the corner of the table.

He tilts his head, leaning on the back of his chair, as he thinks that his roommate has been coming back late to their dorm these past few days. It's not that he cares about what Kaito has been up lately, but if something bad happens to him, Toushirou will sure take responsibility since he is Kaito's roommate, not to mention, his senior. Troublesome as the guy is, Toushirou _has to_ look after him. After all, it's one of the major duties of a member of Student Disciplinary Squad to watch for their fellow students.

_He looked upset when he left after he received the call. I wonder if he is fine._

_Worried._

Weary, Toushirou allows his mind to have those unnecessary thoughts, having not enough strength to argue against the stupid voice, and closes his eyes, letting the silence lull him into sleep. Soon, the world around him disappears to temporary abandonment.

_"Toushirou! Are you alright?! Why did you do that, idiot?! I thought you're smarter than that!"_

_Is it weird? Is it weird that, this time, he's fully aware that he's only dreaming, yet he doesn't mind at all?_

_"H-hey... A-answer me... Are you a-alright? You shouldn't have stepped in..."_

_Is it weird to feel like he wants to stay on this illusion? Just so he can stare longer at her? At this beauty, at this goddess? His goddess?_

_"W-why did y-you still do that?"_

_Even just for this short period, he wants to suck up everything about this dream._

_"D-do you hear m-me, Toushirou?"_

_Just so he can escape from reality. Just so he can stay clear of his tangled feelings for a certain someone back to the real world._

_"Toushirou, answer me please..."_

_Because ironic as it sounds, he feels like all foggy notions illuminate in this place. It's like no puzzle is hard to piece together. With her. With his mysterious girl. With the biggest riddle of his life itself._

_It's a fool's paradise, he knows, but even just for the time being... he wants to live the life in the memory that even he considers a hallucination._

_"Hey, T-Toushirou, d-don't... Toushirou! Toushirou!"_

_He wants to forget about that guy. He wants to be with this girl. God, he badly wants her to be real._

_"Toushirou!"_

_So for the first time since he first had the dream, he does something to betray the unchanging script of this fantasy. He refuses to close his eyes and return to reality, like what always happens. He wants to stay with her. He wants to touch her face to look at it better. He wishes that the night will end in this dream, because the light from the stars are not enough to show her absolute beauty._

_He wants to memorize every line of her facial feature. He wants to know if he knows her in real life, if he has even seen her before..._

_...but the shadows won't allow him to have it his way._

_His hand shoots up suddenly, reaching to touch the side of her face. She feels warm as if she's even real; the sign of life making his pulse go so much alive as well._

_'I want to know you. I want to know who you really are.'_

"Uhm... uh, T-Toushirou?"

He looks straight at those dark eyes, noticing how beautiful they really are. He is mesmerized by the shine they hold, like the stars winking at him in the dark.

His gaze goes down then, stopping to look at the pair of slightly pursed lips. They are close to him, too close that he can almost kiss them if he moves his head a little forward. He focuses on the bottom lip, noting how it's fuller than the other. He wants to..._God, he wants to bite it._Here. And now.

"Ehem... Uh, Toushirou? Are you fully awake now?"

That finally pops the bubble that kept him confined within a spell. His gaze darts back to the person's eyes, and he freezes when he comes back to his senses at last. He notices his hand touching the person's cheek, explaining the warmth he's feeling against his palm. As if it's on fire, he quickly withdraws his hand, and looks at him, the alarm going off in his head. "S-shiba?"

Kaito leans away from him, and gives a wan smile. "I'm sorry for getting that close again," he tells him softly, "I was just really worried. I noticed that you have always been dreaming, and I hope they're not... I mean, you're not having nightmares, are you?"

Mind still swirling from panic, Toushirou goggles at him. He shakes his head, whether to answer Kaito's question or try to get rid of any uncalled-for thoughts. "No," he whispers, lowering his head to stare at the floor, his brows folding in sudden confusion, "Just the constant dream I have."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The hint of worry in Kaito's voice surprises and scares Toushirou at the same time. _No, that's enough. Just stop showing that you care a lot._He's almost afraid to look back at his roommate, afraid to see that his expression holds the same emotion as his voice has. He just can't risk the little attachment to rationality that still remains to him.

This is getting worse everyday. This has to stop. He really needs to do something about it now.

He rubs his face with both hands, pausing only to grasp his head and some of his hair, as he bows; his elbows resting on his study table.

"Shiba," he mutters without moving from his stance, voice hoarse that it almost sounds like a growl. He sighs and brings his head to stare at anything but Kaito. He doesn't want to look at him, not when he's very sure that he's staring at him with those eyes, full of emotions. And not especially when he knows his next words will certainly knock the brilliance out of those said eyes. "Is there a chance that you can request to be moved to a separate room?"

The silence that follows is dead awkward, a biting atmosphere in fact. Toushirou is aware that his question blew Kaito really hard, but he didn't know how to lessen the weight of his words. And, neither can he simply fall back now. "But it's fine if you want to stay in this room, I'll just be the one to move if that will be the case. We're... _we're better off away from each other_."

He chances a look at Kaito and instantly regrets the decision because Kaito just appears like his heart has just sunk; he is crestfallen. Toushirou's first instinct is to look away for he can't bear to see the hurt in his roommate's expression, but his mind refuses to give the order for the action. So he remains staring, painfully affected on how Kaito's eyes lost their stars, and lets the guilt sock him good.

"Am I really that annoying that you badly want to get rid of me?" Kaito's voice is too soft that it almost passes unheard, but the disappointment is too distinct that it's hard not to notice. Even his smile is frail; just a bit more push and it will be done in. It's a broken sight that wounds Toushirou more than it should have, but it's not a damage that he can readily repair. "Look, Toushirou. I'm sorry if I've been persisting you to play soccer again, but I just can't give up on you. I'm sorry if I'm being a nuisance because of it. I'm sorry if all I'm able to do is to pester you. I'm sorry if I am so annoy—"

"No! That's not it, Shiba!" Toushirou snaps, unable to stand hearing the apologies tumbling out of Kaito's mouth. He needs not to apologize, because it's not even his fault; the sudden realization making Toushirou pause to think, only then does the whole thing dawn upon him. It sounds unlikely but it's the truth. Kaito isn't the whole reason; he's just Toushirou's excuse to lie to himself. "You're annoying, yes. Most of the times. But... but, it isn't as if I haven't encountered worse. The problem is not really you. _It isn't all about you_. It's just... I don't know. _It's about me_."

Right, it's been about himself all along. It's all about his feelings.

"At least, let me know the whole reason, Toushirou. Don't give me that blanket statement." A firm bid or a gentle plea; either way Toushirou can't simply comply with it.

He avoids Kaito's stare, as he breathes, "It's a problem that only I can solve, Shiba."

None of them speaks afterward, the silence only punctuating the uncomfortable atmosphere. Toushirou shifts his eyes then, his gaze falling to the clock on his table, reminding him of the reason why he was so irritated and impatient earlier. "Where have you been anyway?" he asks, hoping that it's enough to change the subject.

"If I ask why you even care, are you going to give me the answer, Toushirou? Or are you just going to say that it's a reason that only you can understand?"

Toushirou jerks, head darting back to where Kaito is, eyes wide, showing his barefaced surprise. The questions sniped him right, a bullseye if he's going to be honest.

"Don't worry, I'm going to ask Kyouraku-san to move me to another room first thing tomorrow," Kaito whispers, the usual glee of his voice replaced by aloofness.

Before Toushirou can talk back, Kaito turns away. He enters the washroom and slams the door, probably to show how disappointed he is—after all, he already seemed upset this afternoon, and Toushirou just had to rub salt to the wound.

Dumbstruck, Toushirou stares at the closed door of the washroom. He had already expected Kaito to not take it lightly. He was ready for the reaction. What he didn't look forward to is the possible effect of everything to himself. He never knew that Kaito's iced-cold behavior would come like a sharp slap on his face.

That is when the thing he's been dreading to realize finally springs. _He doesn't want to hurt Kaito. He doesn't want to push him away._But what else can he do? The feeling is not something that he can accept. Wherever he looks at it, it's just not right for him.

That is why in the end, he _was_ left with the only option of shattering it. It _was_ the right thing to do, regardless if he also shattered a part of himself and a part of Kaito.


	13. Clash!

**Chapter Thirteen: Clash!**

* * *

_September 15, Monday, 11:25 AM_

She knew she would have to tell the whole thing to someone. She knew she would have to vent. She would have to let out how upset and disappointed she is about Yuzu's news and by Toushirou's decision.

Hearing that her former soccer team from Karakura was easily crashed by the other team on their last game was already too much to take. If only she was with them, the Karakura Girls' Soccer Team would have had a chance. There was no guarantee of winning, but at least, they could have put up a good play where the team's pride wasn't trampled like a piece of trash. It hurt to accept that one of the reasons it happened was because she wasn't there.

Sure, she wasn't the only great player in the team, but there was no denying that she was one of their strongest pillars. Yet, she abandoned them. She left them all for the sake of the mission where odds are indefinite. And yesterday, she wondered if everything was worth it. She faltered like before, but she was determined to keep her decision firm. However, everything came falling and crashing as soon as she came back to their dorm and heard Toushirou's request. If there still was remaining of her resolve then, it was completely broken by inconsiderate words from her roommate.

She never expected that getting along with Hitsugaya Toushirou would be a piece of cake, but she knew it was possible. At least, it was possible. She _had_ no plan of quitting then. Regrettably, the other days were different from today. Karin doesn't know if she can still keep going. She isn't sure anymore.

_She knew she would have to tell everything to someone._ She was thinking of Rukia or Yuzu or even Renji. But she never thought it would have to be this old man. Honestly, she was just going to ask about getting her a separate dorm room, but the topic dragged on and led to another.

"Are you regretting the decision?"

Her lips twitch, a soft sound, something between a huff and an incredulous laugh escapes from her mouth. She is going to tell him, yes, she regrets it, but even she isn't very certain about it. "I don't know, Kyouraku-san," she answers honestly, and then sighs, "The things I have to sacrifice for it, but what have I done so far? I don't think I was able to convince him even just a tad. I'm not sure what to do anymore." She's too tired to pull herself back together, too upset to think positive. Hell, she isn't even sure if she can see the bright side of the situation even if she looks at it.

Kyouraku smiles at her, and Karin wonders if there was ever a time when he lost his composure. He always looks so calm, as if every single day of his life is a fair day. "I don't think you're giving up anytime soon."

Not expecting that kind of response, she gives him a curious look. "How can you even say that?"

"You're a Kurosaki." It is so simple and straight to the point, and Karin thinks there's no answer truer than that which is given. "I'm pretty sure you lot are not the type to give up without giving it all your best. And to be quite honest, even I really wish you won't stop here."

"Why?" Karin crinkles her brows. She's always been wondering why Kyouraku seems to care for Toushirou, more than he does with the other students. Then again, Toushirou always gets the special attention from _most_ people.

She hears Kyouraku sigh, and then he stands and rounds on his chair, stopping near the wall only to stare at one of the paintings in the office. "Like you, Hitsugaya-san is also a child of an old friend. I've known that kid more than anyone knows. More often than not, I can easily read him like an open book, and I usually know when he's trying to hide something." This time, he looks serious but his calmness never changes at once. When he turns to Karin, the smile is once again there. "I am going to ask you something, Kurosaki-san. Why do you think he's treating you like this?"

Karin frowns. "Do you still need to ask? It's obvious. It's because I've been a nuisance to him." She turns her head, just to grumble. "At least he thinks I am."

"That's not completely true," Kyouraku answers quietly. "That kid... is just experiencing some kind of emotional conflicts, I think."

Karin stares at him with confused expression. "Huh? Emotional conflict? But aside from the fact that he's short tempered and easily irritated, I think he's handling his emotions just fine. So whatever emotional problem are you talking about?" Karin frowns thoughtfully. "Wait... It doesn't have anything to do with what happened a year ago, does it?"

Kyouraku turns around and sits back on his chair, smiling widely. "I wonder. Why don't you find out yourself?"

_Way to start another game,_ Karin thinks as she glares at Kyouraku. _That was also a bit anticlimactic._ She was actually expecting for a bomb, but all the principal gave is a useless gas. She doubts it's even flammable.

Deciding that it's no use to give a fuss over what's already done, Karin tries to drop off her dismay. She doesn't already want to overthink about it if it's not even going to do her good. "Whatever, let's just go back to business. What about the room?"

"I'm afraid your request is not possible at the moment," Kyouraku answers, not missing a beat.

"What?" Karin scowls. "Why not?"

"Some rooms are under renovation, and we are short on rooms at the moment. As a matter of fact, I even asked some of the students to share the rooms for the meantime."

Perfect timing. Not. Of all the times they could have done the renovation, it has to be this time when she and Toushirou _desperately_need to have some space away from each other. Karin can't help but feel suddenly suspicious. She surmises that the principal is cooking something up. It's something that involves her and Toushirou.

There's only one way to find out.

"Can you swap me to another room then?"

Kyouraku sighs and runs a hand on the top of his head. "Sorry but I can't do that. That would be too much hassle now."

Karin narrows her eyes. "Fine, but how long will it take for the renovation to be finished?" she asks, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

Kyouraku pauses for a moment, looking as if he's mentally estimating the time it will take for the renovation to be completely done. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think you and Hitsugaya-san have to wait for a few months."

Months. Plural. And it's a lot of work to swap rooms. Something is really fishy.

The question if the principal is up to something not necessarily good is already on the tip of Karin's tongue, but she manages to bite it back as she thinks it's going to be pointless. She suspects Kyouraku will not give a direct answer even if she asks.

Defeated, she accepts the fact that she has to put up with her temperamental roommate for a while. The thought suddenly makes her curse. "Fuck, I bet he'll not be happy about it."

"Don't worry, he already knows," Kyouraku informs her.

Karin perks. So Toushirou already knows. Why isn't she surprised? It's only expected that between the two of them, it's Toushirou who is antsier about the idea of them separating rooms. "And? How did he take it?"

There's something apologetic on the look that Kyouraku gives her. "Do you still want to hear it? Even you already came up to the conclusion that he would not be pleased about the news."

She smiles bitterly. Toushirou is really that desperate to get rid of her. He told her last night that it wasn't because of Kaito, that it was all about himself, but who would believe that excuse?

She honestly doesn't understand his behavior. One moment he had no qualm of offending her, the next he tried to soothe the pain he'd inflicted. He's so flickery, and it's annoying Karin.

"Well," she mutters, "At least, I don't already owe him an explanation."

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

She didn't expect to face him this early. When she woke up this morning, a certain someone's present was already missing in the room. Toushirou didn't come back even after Karin had finished the preparation for class. Talking with Kyouraku, she learned that she still has to deal with Toushirou before the day will end, what with the reality that they are dorm roommates. But running into him just as she gets out of the principal's office seems a little too soon.

Closing the door behind her, she stops on the spot as she acknowledges the form standing feet away in front of her. She locks eyes with him, teal and black exchanging stares like it's the first time they've seen each other in a long time. Never the kind for extended silence, she is the first to speak.

"H-hey." She hates how her voice sounds apprehensive. It's too shaky for a Kurosaki Karin, and she almost denies it's from her, but the movement of her lips and the escape of small air confirm it certainly is her own.

Toushirou doesn't answer, which is expected. He must have also realized that this is totally uncomfortable.

His lack of effort to move away encourages Karin to try one more time. "You've probably heard." This time, her voice is steady but the usual confidence hasn't come back yet. "I mean, about the room."

The only response that she gets is a blank stare, and he is gone before Karin can say something again.

Just as he disappears to the corner, Karin sighs, surprisingly relieved. Only now she realizes she actually felt nervous. "God, he didn't need to look at me like that, as if I planned it to happen. Even I am a victim of the principal's games here," she tells to no one, voice intentionally louder than before in the effort to brush off her uneasiness.

The soft growl of her stomach reminds her that she still hasn't had her lunch, and Toushirou's voice suddenly rings on her head.

_"Unless you really are trying to kill yourself, stop making excuses to skip your lunch, idiot."_

_Heh, he's actually too soft._Remembering their current situation, Karin frowns. _On the second thought, he's just a typical teenager who has lots of mood swings._

She walks to the canteen, not knowing what awaits her. Just as she enters, she hears a too obnoxious voice which she would have ignored if she doesn't catch what it's saying.

"You have this gut to stand up against me because of Hitsugaya, right? Just because you're that arrogant guy's sister doesn't mean you have to be this cheeky."

Scowling, Karin turns to the source of the voice, only to see a guy glaring down at a girl, none other than Hinamori Momo.

"But, I already apologized, Hayase-kun. I didn't mean to spill the soup on your shoe. It was an accident. And please, stop dragging Hitsugaya-kun's name here. It doesn't concern him at all."

Karin also notices the other people watching the scene, but none of them bothers to interfere. _What the hell is wrong these people, letting a girl be bullied by a guy half as large as hers?_

"I know what you're thinking," she hears an all too familiar voice speak behind her.

She looks up and raises a brow at the person. "Oh? I wanna hear it, Renji."

"This has already happened for a couple of times." It's Rukia who answers. "People don't need to step in, because they know, we know that Hinamori-san can handle it."

The dubiousness must be clear on her face because Renji tries to further convince her. "C'mon, she's not Hitsugaya Toushirou's sister for no reason. Don't do whatever's running on your mind, Kaito. A noble act will just sometimes get you in trouble."

Karin scoffs. "I wish I was able to tell that to Toushirou before. Isn't that actually the kind of action that brought him in his present situation and out of the soccer field?" She turns back to the scene, just in time to hear Momo speak again.

"Alright, I'll wipe your shoes for you, Hayase-kun."

If that's the way the girl is going to handle the situation, Karin will not just stand and watch like the others while Momo tries to appease the jerk. Even if the people around are fine with Momo being too nice and understanding, she still thinks it's not right. And if no one's going to even try and break that routine, she'll gladly accept the job and be the first to do it.

"Aren't you too pathetic?" The words pierce through the crowd. "What's your name again? Hayase?"

Both Momo and the guy look at her, and she walks toward them, glaring at that Hayase-person, looking him down even if it's not physically possible. "Know your match, dude. Bullying the girl now, someone who is obviously smaller than you, just because you know you don't stand a chance against people your size, right?"

The guy glares back at her, while Momo walks near her, holding her elbow and assuring her that she can handle the situation. But Karin's attention is all at the guy.

Hayase-guy laughs rudely. "I wonder. Here's another person who gets a lot of nerve because they are connected to Hitsugaya. You really think your high-and-mighty dragon will always be there to rescue you?"

"I told you to stop concerning him in this, Hayase-kun!"

"What's so excellent about him anyway? He can't even bring himself to play soccer again just because of a stupid injury."

Karin grits her teeth. How dare he bring that up and talk about Toushirou like that. "Shut up. What do you know?"

"And people always act as if he's so great, but the truth is he's just a coward."

"I told you to shut up!" Reflexively, Karin steps forward, her fist clenched. But she immediately stops as a sharp strike comes across Hayase's face.

Astonished, Karin gapes at the guy who's now holding his cheek. She looks down at her fist, aware that it didn't come at any contact with him. _So how..._

"You don't have the right to insult my brother." That seems to be the answer to the question.

Karin finds Momo to her side, her shoulders shake like she's crying, one hand holding the other in front of her chest. So she was the one who slapped the guy.

"You, bitch!" Hayase raises his fist, ready to send a blow at Momo, but Karin is quick to shove him away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She cries as the guy stumbles back. "Are you seriously just going to hit a girl?!"

But Hayase doesn't hang back. "Stay away from this, you little rascal!" He sneers and readies his fist again, this time with Karin as his target.

Too surprised to react, Karin stands, frozen, as she follows the movement of Hayase's arm. Vaguely, she hears the simultaneous exclaims of Kaito's name from Rukia, Renji and Momo, before she closes her eyes, turning her head to the side, and just waits for the impact.

She stills and mentally searches her body for any pain, but nothing registers. Is her brain's reaction being delayed? Or is the pain too much that it made her whole body numb? But she is sure she didn't move a bit from where she's standing.

Voices buzz briefly, reminding her that they actually are in a public place, and then total silence comes over.

Tentatively, Karin opens her eyes, and they widen at the scene that meets them.

Rukia and Renji are already on her sides. Momo has her hand on her mouth, eyes wide out of fear. Other people are gaping, some are already on their feet; all are paralyzed on their respective places, too shocked to even react.

And Toushirou. The Hitsugaya Toushirou is holding Hayase's wrist and glaring at him. "You've gone too far, Hayase. I think you need to serve another week of detention?" He turns to Karin and Momo, keeping the indifference on his face. "And both of you, too."

Hayase yanks his wrist from Toushirou's firm hold and returns his glare. "Uh, so speak of the devil and he will appear. You act so brave now, but you don't even have the courage to step in to the field again. Afraid to fail one more time? Can't bear to lose again? You know what that means? You're a sissy. Yet you behave like the god that most idiots here believe you to be. Aren't you a bit pretentious?"

"And aren't you really going to shut up about that?" Karin butts in. She's not impressed with this guy's mouth, but she's more disappointed with the fact that Toushirou is not making any effort to defend himself.

Hayase smirks contemptuously at Karin and Momo. "Well, seems like your knight-in-shining-armor came after all." He turns his back. "Seriously, guys, this kind of act is disgusting." Then, he walks away.

Dissatisfied, Karin exclaims, "Don't just fucking walk away on me, asshole!"

"It's alright now, Kaito-san," Momo tells her softly, the same time as Toushirou speaks flatly, "Back off, Shiba. It's not any of your concerns."

"Back off? Back off?! Fuck if I will! Are you just going to let people insult you, Toushirou? Say something bad about you even if you know they're not true?" She tries to keep her voice as quiet as possible. Another ruckus now is unnecessary, but it's not to say that they didn't already attract unwarranted attentions.

Toushirou looks at her, unimpressed. "I don't even care anymore, so why do you?" he hisses, voice low and cold.

Her hackles rise at his response. She curls her hand into a fist, all the time glaring at him. "I care because I know that even you still do! So stop pretending like you don't give a damn anymore, Toushirou!"

"And stop acting like you know everything!" Toushirou snaps back. "Because you don't! You have no idea at all! And who are you to talk to me like that anyway?! _What are you in my life_?!"

Karin freezes, realizing how his words have struck close to home. Right, what is she, what is _he_ in his life? Who is _Shiba Kaito_ to Hitsugaya Toushirou? She doubts if he even sees Kaito as a friend. Chances are he only considers her character as a nuisance.

But she refuses to yield to the truth. Just as Toushirou turns away from her, she shouts again, "Yes, I don't know everything! It's because you don't want anyone to know! Why can't you just tell us the whole truth?! What?! Are you afraid that we'll realize that some people are right about you all along?! That you are a fucking coward?! That you are damned selfish?!"

She doesn't see how it happens, but Toushirou is already in front of her in a second, grabbing the front of her shirt, his eyes flashing dangerously. Karin has never seen him this angry, and it's not going to be a surprise if he hits her any moment now. But she's too mad herself to still care.

"I don't think you are in place to tell me that," Toushirou snarls as his grip on her shirt tightens, his voice shaking with ire.

"Yeah," Karin returns sharply, nodding as if to agree with him, "because what am I to your life?"

Karin feels Toushirou stiffen, and notices something flash on his eyes. Guilt?

As if.

His lack of response rubs Karin the wrong way. She seizes his shirt, pulling him down to her height. "That's right. Why don't you tell me, Toushirou? _What am I to you_?! If you don't care, if I am nothing to you at all, you shouldn't have stepped in! So why did you still do that?!"

Toushirou's grip on Karin's shirt loosens. His eyes widen, looking strangely at Karin. He must have thought his roommate had lost it. "I-It's not... I d-didn't do that for you. And you were the one who first stepped in."

"I did that because someone was bullying your sister! Wouldn't you have done the same?! Didn't you do the same?!"

"Damn it, Shiba! Of course, I'd step in! It was my sister after all!"

"Not for me then," Karin hisses, "You did that for your sister, so you could have just let that guy hit me earlier! I wasn't your sister, so why did you care?!"

"You did the same for my sister, someone who's not related to you. What gives?" Toushirou returns quietly.

"Stop avoiding the subject, Toushirou! I am not the one who's acting like no one matters to me! I helped your sister because I care! But you just implied that you don't care about me, so what's your excuse?! Why did you do that for me?! Why do you keep telling everyone that you don't care?! Shit, Toushirou. Bullshit!"

Toushirou seems unfazed. His voice is calm when he speaks, but the bitterness is very clear. But the words are what irk her more than anything else. "So you did that for Momo simply because you care? Yeah, like I would believe that."

"What the hell do you mean?" Karin asks incredulously. She lets go of her hold on his shirt, and steps back to give a better look at his expression. What the fuck is he talking about? Why does it feel like Toushirou has a bigger reason for being peeved at her? Why does he keep on steering clear the subject?

"Just please stay away as far as possible from now on, Shiba. And... and stop leading my sister on just so you can easily get your way on whatever you're planning." He turns away and grumbles, "Let's go, Hinamori." He briefly looks at Karin one more time before walking out of there.

Still too surprised to everything that had happened, Momo looks at her brother walking away, then to Karin. "Uh, I'll just see you around, Kaito-san!" She bows hastily, then runs, following after Toushirou.

Karin is left dumbfounded by Toushirou's last statement. Did he... did he think she is purposely trying to charm Momo? Just so she can use his sister to convince him? Did he really think she is that desperate to even go to the extent of using innocent people? Did he just practically think she is that cruel?

"Jerk!" It's by far the loudest shout, and her voice almost falls apart. But she won't let it break, not until she gives him a piece of her mind. "What the hell are you talking about, you asshole!"

She is no doubt going to run after him, hit him if she can manage. Screw plan. The possibility that she'll be kicked out of Seireitei High after this no longer occurs to her.

If it's not for the arms that seize both her elbows and stop her from going any further, she would have sprinted to Toushirou. She struggles, her mind blacked out, blinded by the desire to physically hurt her roommate.

Only when she feels the hands on her shoulder and Rukia's gentle voice, telling her to calm down, does she finally come back to rationality.

She stops and breathes slowly, head bowed, body limp on the arms which are still holding her. "You can let go now, Renji," she whispers to the ground, voice weak and broken at last.

She still wants to hit that jerk, but she realizes it's just going to make everything worse, especially that they still have to stay in the same room. The feel of Renji's arms leaving her, she stands straight and looks at Rukia's worried eyes. She doesn't even attempt to offer a small smile to the older woman to assure her that she's fine. Because she is not at all fine. And she knows that even Rukia-nee can see that.

"What are you doing, Kaito?" Renji asks quietly, sounding annoyed, "Hitsugaya doesn't simply hit anyone, let alone a g—Fuck, but you know, he could have just hit you earlier, especially after all what you said to him. Don't even get me started about that encounter with Hayase. And how am I supposed to answer to your brother if anything happened?"

"Stop that, Renji, Kaito-kun is already upset," Rukia reproves.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give him the excuse to behave like that."

"I'm sorry," Karin butts in, voice returning back to normal, "I lost control. I just got really mad."

Renji still sounds unforgiving. "It's always been a problem with you, guys. If something bad happened to you, your brother will sure kill me."

"I'm sorry alright!" Karin glares at the redhead. "I'll try to be more in control next time."

With how Renji sighs and runs a hand on his hair, it's apparent that he still is frustrated with her. "Don't try, Kaito, just do it." He turns and walks away.

"Great. Now, even he's mad at me," Karin whispers, unable to keep the sarcasm away from her words. She sighs. So much drama has happened, she isn't sure if she can keep up.

"Kaito-kun."

She turns back to Rukia to see that she's giving her an apologetic look. Rukia-nee is not aware of it, but Karin doesn't like when people do that expression, knowing it's not even their fault.

The corner of Karin's lips moves on its own, the faint smile finding its way back to her expression. "I just need some time, Rukia-nee."

And she leaves the place.

* * *

**AN:**_*wolf whistles* This is my favorite chapter so far. But how dare I do this, huh? *insert evil grin here* What? Just because it's humor doesn't mean I can't write something like this. :3_


	14. It's Complicated

"_The reason I like you? Because you're that person. Because you're you. Is there another reason besides that one? I'd rather know the reason if there was one. Then I could find a way to not like you." - Reply 1997_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Complicated**

* * *

_September 30, Tuesday 11:00 am_

It's been two weeks since he and Kaito had that row. Two weeks since they started avoiding each other. It's really uncomfortable, especially that they are roommates. He doesn't like going in to their room every day and pretend like he's not there. Moreover, he doesn't like the feeling of being ignored by Kaito.

Right after the day of their fight, Rangiku asked what the hell is wrong with him. His cousin told him that he shouldn't have done that, that he shouldn't have snapped at Kaito because the kid was only concerned for him. Gin agreed and added that Toushirou should seriously stop pushing away of those people who sincerely cares for him.

He knows that. Of course, he knows that, but he just honestly didn't know what to do with Kaito anymore. He was so mad that time that he badly wanted to break his roommate. But when he saw how hurt Kaito was, Toushirou instantly felt guilty. He realized how much of an asshole he is.

Many times Toushirou had the urge to walk to Kaito and tell him that they should stop ignoring each other. Many times he wanted to tell him he doesn't like their current situation. But every time he's reminded of how complicated everything is, he always ends up turning away and shutting his conscience down.

"I mean, why do you need to be so cruel to Kaito-san, Shiro-chan?! Just talk to him already and tell him that you didn't mean to hurt him like that and you two make up and just kiss him if that's what you wanna do!"

"And why the hell am I going to kiss him?!" Toushirou sputters, blushing furiously at his sister's ridiculous suggestion. Momo has been pestering him since that incident, telling him to fix the things between him and Kaito. Whatever is it with Kaito that people care so much about what happened to the two of them?

"Because you like him!" Momo puffs up her cheek and looks down at her brother who is sitting on the floor of the rooftop. "You like him so much that you can't bear how much you like him. All you have to do is tell him you like him, Shiro-chan. But no, you just had to be so childish and mean to him! You just had to tell him to stay away from me, because you were too jealous and hopelessly in-like with him."

Toushirou groans. This is unbelievable. Of all people, it's his own sister who he least expected to criticize him the way she's doing now. Having just heard the words straight out from Momo, he has ended into a thought that maybe he really did become too unfair to Kaito. But even accepting he was very wrong won't disentangle himself from the complicated feelings he has for his roommate. Even coming into a conclusion that, yes, Hitsugaya Toushirou is the biggest jerk in Seireitei High School won't change anything. It won't help him easily accept the issues he is currently having.

"I don't like him that way," he whispers, the words coming out as if _he's trying to convince himself_more than he's trying to convince anyone else. "And what do you mean I told him to stay away from you because I was jealous? I wasn't jealous, alright? I just told him to stop leading you on, Momo. The guy has a girlfriend for Pete's sake, and I just don't want you expecting too much just because he's kind to you. And what if... What if..."

Momo sighs as her expression softens. She must have also caught on to her brother's mood. Pity the boy for being so ignorant when it comes to these things. "What if what, Shiro-chan?" she goads just as quietly but when her brother remains silent, she throws in her assumption of what he might have really wanted to say, "What if he's using me to get close to his plan of getting you to play soccer again?"

Still no answer from him.

"You and I both know that he's not that kind of person, Toushirou-kun."

"Yeah." He mutters, unable to say anything else. Yeah, he never really thought Kaito of someone who will use others for his own interest. Yeah, that was rather rude of him. But when a person was damn frustrated, they couldn't already take even just a second to consider anything that comes out of their mouth. They won't realize how wrong they sounded until everything was already said.

Momo sighs again. "If you are this affected by the whole thing, then maybe it's better if you just really talk him instead of moping here all day. Sulking here will never help mend your broken heart, you know?"

"I told you I am not..." But he doesn't already get the chance to finish his protest for Momo seems to be no more interested with his excuses, as she runs to the exit. Minutes have passed when Toushirou finally decides to leave the rooftop.

He walks in the hallway and stops at the particular window where he can have a clear view of their school's soccer field. The field is empty at the moment which isn't new to him. He has been coming here recently, staring at the field absentmindedly. For whatever reason, even he's not sure.

"Ah, soccer players are spending their lunch breaks too during these times."

Toushirou's first instinct upon hearing the voice was to leave the place immediately. He already had an earful about a particular incident from Rangiku, Gin and Momo. He doesn't think he is up for more. But as he really ponders about it, he was hammered enough so a few more shouldn't already matter, right?

"Yeah," Toushirou grumbles sarcastically, not bothering to look up at the intruder, "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Kyouraku-san."

"My, my, no need to be so uptight, Hitsugaya-san." Kyouraku raises his hands in a mock surrender. "I just honestly thought you were hoping to see him at this time." He stops not far away from Toushirou and also looks out at the field. Toushirou can practically hear the old man's smile when he continues to speak, "This reminds me of the first week of this term. I was pretty sure then that everything between you and Kaito-san was going to be really interesting. I was right, of course, but I didn't expect it to come this far and complicated."

Toushirou fleers. "Then you must be pleased that we were able to beat your expectation."

"Ah, the truth is I find it painful to watch you two recently. It seems to me, Hitsugaya-san, that Kaito-san is not the only one who's being miserable because of that row you had."

Frowning, Toushirou looks at the principal. Okay, he has the idea what Kyouraku is talking about, but in the hope that it is not really the one he has in mind, Toushirou still asks, "What?"

"Even you look depressed these past few days, you know?" Kyouraku gives him a soft smile.

"I am not depressed." But even he is not completely convinced by his own claim. And honestly, he doesn't know why he still keeps denying that he is so much affected by the quarrel he and Kaito had, when all the people close to him can already see past through the indifferent façade that he's been desperately trying to put on these past few days.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that but no matter how much you try, you can never fool me, Hitsugaya-san. I know you care about your roommate more than you let on." The principal shakes his head, as he sighs. "Why don't you just apologize to him?"

"And why should I?" Toushirou asks quietly.

"Because I know that you want to."

Those words make Toushirou grip the window sill. Apologize, eh? People know that apologizing is not really Hitsugaya Toushirou's style, simply because he nearly never did anything that he'd be apologizing after.

This time, however, he clearly wronged Kaito. He was at fault, and he doesn't like the consequences of it. He just wants this huge misunderstanding with Kaito to be over.

Toushirou sighs. So maybe... Maybe it's time he really swallows his pride and just apologizes. "Maybe, you're right," he whispers.

Kyouraku grins. "And maybe tell him you actually like him a lot, eh?"

But that...

That is a different story.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_4:50 PM_

"You guys talking to each other already?"

Karin looks curiously at Yumichika, while they sit under a tree near the soccer field. They are currently taking a short rest as their other team mates appear like they have no plan of ending their practice game anytime soon. "Eh, why do you still need to ask, Yumichika-san? You are perfectly aware that Renji and I had already talked to each other the same day the misunderstanding happened."

The time of their soccer practice on that day, Renji talked to her and asked that she has to understand him because he had just sincerely got scared for her when he saw that Hayase had just almost hit her and when Toushirou had seriously got mad her. The red-haired soccer captain explained that witnessing that she almost got hurt just practically made his world stop, and that time he realized that he cares so much for Karin not because she is his best friend's little sister, but because he sees the young Kurosaki woman as his own sister. His words made Karin feel better then, thinking that even if it wasn't enough to compensate her for the terrible encounter with Toushirou, a good thing still came out of it at least.

The soccer team knows about that little episode with Renji, and it's not as if she and Renji weren't talking that much lately to assume that they still haven't completely made up. So Karin wonders why Yumichika suddenly asked such question.

"Silly." Yumichika raises a brow at her. "I wasn't asking about the captain. I was asking about Hitsugaya."

"Oh." Karin blinks, suddenly aware of her and Toushirou's situation. Right, the two of them have been pretending oblivious of each other's existence for two weeks now. And while the need to try talking to Toushirou again often occurs to her, Karin doesn't really know where to start. She's been down lately, which makes her unable to think properly of any good thing to do. Worse, she's been making the people close to her really worried. Rukia won't stop asking if she's really fine despite all her assurance that she's much better now. Yuzu never misses a day to call her since she heard about everything from Rukia.

Yuzu. It's these times when Karin wishes she can just curl herself in her twin sister's arms.

She sighs when she notices Yumichika waiting for her to say more. Looking away from her team mate, she mutters, "It seems that it doesn't really matter to him if we're going to talk again or not. He never likes talking to me to begin with."

"Eh?" Yumichika drawls, shifting just to rest his back on the trunk of the tree. "That's just tragic."

"Aren't you going back to the practice?" Karin asks in an attempt to divert the conversation. She looks back at him and frowns, seeing how he stares at the tiny flowers he just probably picked from the grass. Yumichika just appears so... idle as he always is.

Karin always thought that the man is kind of not cut out for soccer, or most sports for that matter. Sure, he's a good player when he's really into the game. But he is just pretty much lazing around more often than he's actually joining the practice. On the top of that, Yumichika seems to be overly conscious about his appearance, which Karin finds an odd behavior for a soccer player. He's sort of, for the lack of better word, narcissistic.

"I wonder, Yumichika-san. Why do you play soccer?" Karin asks, "I mean, no offense, but it's just that you don't really strike me as someone who will be into this sport."

Yumichika gives her a look, as if asking if she's kidding. "Huh, what are you talking about, Kaito-san? Whoever told you that I'm actually into this sport. I don't even find it remotely lovely. All that dirt and sweat you'll acquire while playing, the heat from the sun, not a single thing about it is beautiful. In fact, I find it somewhat gross."

Karin frowns. "Eh, then why did you join this club?"

Yumichika smiles as he looks up at the sky. "It's because he's here. Because he'd always wanted to play soccer, and he wanted me to come with him. I promised I'll follow him wherever he goes and whatever he does. That's why I also tried to learn playing the sport that he loves, so I can support him in every game." He turns his gaze to the soccer field, watching a certain player run with their other teammates. Still smiling, he catches his chin in his palm. "I still don't like this sport that much, to be honest. But every time I see how fired up he is in the field, I always find a reason to stay and continue playing with him.

Karin follows the direction of Yumichika's gaze and sees their vice-captain getting all hyped in the game. "Yumichika-san... Could it be that... You and Vice Captain Ikkaku..." Words are not needed to be spoken when Yumichika grins at Karin to confirm her suspicion. Getting the message, Karin can't help but chuckle. "No wonder, you're a bit clumsy in the soccer field."

"Hah! You asking for a fight, kid?"

Karin grins at him. Letting her eyes wander back to the soccer field, she whispers, "But that's rather a weird reason to start playing soccer, considering you never really like the sport... The things you're willing to do just for the person you like huh?"

Yumichika laughs. "You're not the one to talk, kiddo. Didn't you also start playing soccer because of Hitsugaya? And the crazy things you've done just to see him back to the field. Even now that you're into this complicated situation with the very person you admire so much, you still seem to care a lot for him." He stretches his legs in front of him, and gives Karin a laid-back smile. "You really like him, don't you?"

Karin flushes. "That's not it," she mumbles, as she hugs her knees and rests her chin on them.

She was going to tell her senpai more about her reason for caring so much for Toushirou, but she is suddenly distracted by the two students who are passing by at the place and talking about some new transfer student.

"I mean, you should have been in my class. Our new classmate is really cute, and she seems very friendly."

"Oh? So what's the name of this cutie huh?"

"Eh, her name? Yeah, uhm, it's..."

* * *

Karin runs in the hallways, making sure not to bump into someone as she weaves her way in and out of the students. She needs to find _her_as soon as possible. She has to confirm if it is really her.

_Damnit, why didn't she even notify me about this?_

"Excuse me! Sorry!" She pulls into a sudden stop as she arrives in front of the cafeteria's entrance. Panting, she rakes the crowd for a honey-brown haired female student. In a table nearest to the counter, she finds her talking happily with the other girls. It is no doubt her. And she has already made a lot of friends in her first day here, no surprise there.

Karin breathes deeply, letting the event sink in. Having finally absorbed that the whole things is real, she grins widely and exclaims, "Yuzu!" She runs to her, feeling really excited to see her twin sister again.

Yuzu looks up and, upon recognizing Karin, almost jumps from her seat to meet her. "Kar—K-Kaito-kun!"

Hugging her twin sister, Karin can't stop giggling. In that moment, she forgets that they have audience shamelessly watching their little reunion.

"You silly girl, why didn't you tell me about this?" Karin breathes, as she nuzzles her nose on the side of Yuzu's head, smelling the familiar scent of her hair. She misses that fruity fragrance; sweet and comforting like the person herself. "I miss you, Yuzu."

Karin can tell that Yuzu is wearing her soft smile when she speaks, "I got really worried about you when I heard about what happened from Rukia-nee. What am I going to do with you, you hopeless thing," Yuzu giggles, pulling Karin closer, "I just can't leave you alone for a long time, can I?"

Pulling away from her twin, Karin grins. "I'm so happy that you're here now, Yuzu."

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

Toushirou clenches his fist as he watches the scene playing before his eyes, the same time as he tries to ignore how his chest constricts as well.

Just a moment ago, he was so determined to finally talk to Kaito and just apologize. He was ready to step back and admit for the first time that he was so wrong. He thought that that was the best thing he could do to lighten up the tension between them.

His resolve, however, totally crashed as soon as he saw Kaito with that girl. Seeing his roommate look so happy like that, Toushirou suddenly feels like he's unimportant. Strange, but it's as if he has just been kicked out of Kaito's life.

_So after all this time, you were expecting Kaito to make you one of the most important people in his life? You are thinking why he won't smile at you like that? And you are envious that you can't make him look so happy like what that girl just did._

_That's because all you can only do is to push him away, and hurt him. Every. Single. Damn. Time._

_Shut up. Just shut up._

Toushirou turns away, unable to look at the scene any longer. He just freaking feels the desire to hit something. He badly wants to beat someone into a pulp right now.

Damn, Momo was right after all. He is so childish. But when it comes to Kaito, it doesn't already matter if he's being completely immature.

"So how did it go? Did you apologize?"

Toushirou doesn't need to look up to know it's the principal, doesn't even bother to stop walking. "I don't think that's necessary," he sneers, practically tasting bile in his mouth, "He is perfectly fine without me doing that."

* * *

_Desperately tried to finish this in the midst of my messy schedule... I shouldn't be saying this but I'm still gonna say it: Next chapter's gonna be better. Maybe._


	15. Busted!

**Chapter Fifteen: Busted!**

* * *

_September 30, Tuesday, 10:00 PM_

He goes back to their room late on purpose because he was hoping that Kaito is already deep in sleep by this time. So naturally, he is surprised to see his roommate's bed empty as he arrives.

Scowling, he stares at Kaito's bed as if doing that would help him know the answer as to why the little idiot is not in their room yet. He looks around, wondering where he has gone to again.

"Just where on Earth did you disappear to?" he grumbles, still glaring at the bed.

As if on cue, he hears Kaito's voice, sounding irritated, as he curses on something, "Shit, where did that little spawn of devil go?"

Toushirou turns to the direction where he heard his roommate's voice. It was coming from the small kitchen of their room, an area which they rarely visit. He walks past the large cabinet that serves as a divider of the main area of their room and the said kitchen. There he finds Kaito standing on the counter as he rummages on the things in the cupboard.

Toushirou crosses his arms and frowns at Kaito's back. But his expression suddenly changes into a horror when he notices the position of Kaito's feet on the counter. He is so close to the corner that one wrong step will surely make him fall.

"Watch out!" Toushirou shouts, just as he sees Kaito's right foot slip to the edge. But the warning is a second late because Kaito is already going to fall.

As quick as a flash, Toushirou runs to the counter and tries to catch Kaito, but the momentum is too much that his plan doesn't go smoothly. Just as Kaito falls straight to him, Toushirou reflexively wraps his right arm around his roommate's waist, loses his balance and stumbles backwards. Preparing himself for the impact, Toushirou closes his eyes as they fall to the floor.

Total silence. Then Toushirou feels Kaito slightly shift from above him. "T-Toushirou, are you o-okay?" There's just something in his voice that makes it sound weird.

"Shit," Toushirou groans as he finally feels the pain on his left arm which he may have gotten when it hardly hit the floor as he tried to brace their fall, "why are you so careless, Shiba? Are you alright?" He opens his eyes and sits up while Kaito is still practically straddling his lap. Looking straight at his roommate's eyes, Toushirou pauses when he notices that Kaito isn't wearing his eyeglasses at the moment, thus making him easily see the emotions in them. Presently, they are wide and filled with fear.

Toushirou blinks. Huh? That's weird. They almost look like the eyes of the girl on his constant dreams. Even the emotions are very similar. But he doesn't already get to go deeper on that unexpected feeling of déjà vu when Kaito speaks.

"Y-your arm, Toushirou," Kaito whispers, his voice holding the same emotion as his eyes do.

Toushirou diverts his stare from Kaito's eyes to his own left arm, realizing then that it slightly bruised. Frowning, he explains, "I tried to keep my head from hitting the floor first, so I used my arm to brace the fall." When he notices Kaito staring at it and looking like he is internally blaming himself for what happened, Toushirou sighs. "Just a small bruise. It's going to be fine in a few days. First things first. Can you get off of me now?"

Kaito looks at him, wide-eyed, then looks to his side as he mumbles, "I would, but your arm is still around my waist."

It is Toushirou's turn to have his eyes widen. He looks down just to confirm that his right arm is still indeed around Kaito's waist, and Kaito is still on his lap. His gaze rolls back to his roommate's face, just in time for Kaito to also look up at him.

The time seems to have frozen. It feels like the whole place is getting smaller and smaller, as they stare at each other. Much as Toushirou wants to look away, it is as if there's a spell which keeps him from breaking off his gaze. Kaito just looks absolutely adorable with his blushing face.

_Wait... He's blushing?_

"U-uhm... Y-you can let go of me now, Toushirou."

Toushirou snaps from his reverie. "R-right," he says, feeling a bit mortified as he immediately lets go of Kaito. As soon as Kaito gets off of him, Toushirou stands. Not wanting to prolong any awkwardness between them, he turns away from Kaito. He is just about to exit the kitchen, but he stops when his roommate exclaims.

"I am really sorry, Toushirou!"

Frowning, Toushirou turns back to him. "I told you it's just a bruise."

"That's not just it," Kaito tells him quietly, "I don't really understand you, Toushirou. You always have this tendency to jump into action when you realize someone needs your help, and then act like it's no big deal at all. Even if... Even if it means putting yourself in danger. Even if it means hurting yourself in the process. You just... You just don't care at all, for as long as you can protect and save them." Kaito bites his lower lip and looks down. "I honestly don't understand, and I still think you're just too stubborn and proud, and... and... That thing which happened two weeks ago... Frankly, you were kind of a jerk back there. But, I'm... I'm sorry. Even I was at fault. And I shouldn't have called you coward and selfish."

Toushirou stares at him blankly, not knowing what to say. Even though he hoped to fix the misunderstanding between him and Kaito, this isn't how he expected everything to turn out. Shouldn't he be the one to apologize to Kaito?

"I'm..."

_I'm also sorry that I made it sound like you're nothing important in my life. I'm sorry that I keep pushing you away. I'm sorry for con_stantly _hurting you_. _I only got mad at you because I care. Yes, it's not true that I don't give a damn. In fact, I give a lot of damn, especially when it comes to you._ _Maybe too many damn. It's just that I still can't figure out how I can fully come into terms with this feeling. If I ever even want to come into terms with it. I don't hate you, Kaito; I just hate what I feel for you._Toushirou wishes he can be as honest to Kaito as his roommate is to him. But how can he possibly do that if he can't even be fully honest to himself?

"Let's just forget about it," he murmurs finally, annoyed with himself for he couldn't even utter a simple sorry. Apparently, apologizing is much harder than what he initially thought. How Kaito could easily do that, he doesn't know but it's something he finds totally commendable.

In the hope to change the subject, he looks up at the cupboard again and asks, "What were you doing up there, anyway?"

Kaito smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck. "Uhm... I just saw a spider, and remembered that Yuzu is scared of them so I suddenly had this impulse to get rid of it."

Hearing Kaito's reason, Toushirou's annoyance escalates. "Seriously?" he hisses, "You almost got yourself hurt just for a damn spider? It's not as if that thing is going to reach the girls' dormitory that easily."

Without giving Kaito a chance to explain, he gets out of the area, grumbling about an idiot who will do stupid things just for a spider. But he's not really sure if he was peeved when he heard about the spider or when he heard about that Yuzu-girl.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_October 1, Wednesday, 11:15 AM_

Karin stares in the space as she wonders about the thing that happened last night. Was it only her or there really was something that sparked between her and Toushirou when their eyes met for a brief moment? That time, it was as though they were the only people in the world, and she couldn't really help but think then how beautiful Toushirou's eyes are. Had it not been for their awkward situation, she wouldn't have really minded getting lost in them for a few more time. She realized she just loves them.

Flustered by the thought, Karin shakes her head. But that spark was very unlikely, right? It might just have been her imagination. Because it's not as if there's a chance for the two of them to see each other that way. And it's not as if...

_It's not as if I feel something more for Toushirou_... _Right?_

"Earth to Karin-chan. Hello?"

Karin blinks as her twin sister waves a hand in front of her. "Uh, yeah, Yuzu... Did you say something?"

Yuzu pouts. "Are you with me yet?"

"Uh, uhm... S-sorry." Karin grins, embarrassed. "I was just thinking about something."

"Are you thinking about your roommate?" Yuzu gives her a look that is filled with both curiosity and concern. "Have you, guys, made up already?"

_Have we?_Karin sighs. She's not even sure if anyone can even call that making up. "I don't know. I apologized to him. He told me we just forget about it. And then he got annoyed at me again because he believed I just did something silly. We haven't got a chance to talk again after that, but we're better now. I hope. Maybe."

"Eh, that's it?" Yuzu sounds as if she's still hoping that Karin will tell her something more. "I mean, after everything, I'd think the whole making up part wouldn't be as lame as that."

Rolling her eyes, Karin answers, "Yeah, call it lame or whatever, but that's just it. Anyway, I thought Rukia-nee and Renji are going to join us for lunch?" She watches as her twin sister arranges the bento boxes on the grass in between them.

Yuzu hums, as she looks to the side like she's expecting for the two said person to suddenly appear from the corner of their school's main building. "Let's just wait for them. Rukia-nee said she just had to settle a small student council business. I don't know about Renji-kun but maybe he'll be here in a minute."

The Kurosaki twins simultaneously look up as someone appears from the back of the pear tree that they are currently under.

"Oh, I thought it's Rukia-nee and Renji-kun." Yuzu blurts as soon as she sees the person.

"Toushirou?" Karin stares at the man, surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

Scowling, Toushirou looks down at her. "I usually come here during these times. I didn't expect that some people would already be here." His eyes flick from Karin to Yuzu, then back to Karin as his frown seems to have become more noticeable. "Am I interrupting something?" he asks indifferently.

Confused, Karin looks at her twin sister, silently asking for a clue of whatever her roommate means. In response, Yuzu just shrugs.

"Not really?" Karin answers Toushirou uncertainly. She looks alternately at her roommate and her twin sister as she notices Toushirou staring—more like louring—at Yuzu. On the other hand, Yuzu seems unfazed as she returns the stare with her usual innocent expression.

_Eh? What in the world is going on?_ Karin wonders, feeling the tension around slowly building up.

"I should get going." Karin hears Toushirou sigh.

When Karin looks back at him, she realizes that he is already walking away. She hurriedly stands up and calls for him, "Hey, why don't you just join us for lunch, Toushirou?"

Looking over his shoulder, Toushirou sneers. "And why would I even want to?" And then, he just totally ignores her and disappears out of there.

Karin scratches her head as she stares at the corner of the building. "I don't know," she mutters, "I was just hoping that maybe you'd want to join us, you know?"

She sits back and notices that her twin sister is grinning at her. More accurately, she's wearing that too bright expression which scares Karin more often than not.

"What now, Yuzu?" she asks, frowning.

Yuzu bursts out giggling. "Is it only me, Karin-chan? Or Hitsugaya-san really did look so jealous?"

"Huh? Jealous? Jealous of me? Does that mean you're his type?" Karin asks curiously, but the slight pang on her chest brought by idea doesn't escape her. "Wait, wait, does Toushirou think you're my girlfriend? Okay, oh Jesus Christ, is that the reason he was looking at you like that? Because he likes you, Yuzu?"

"Oh my god, Karin-chan, you're so naïve!" Yuzu gasps. "Didn't you see how he scowled at me earlier? It's more like he so badly wanted to kick me out of here! And no he wasn't jealous of you because I'm his type; he was jealous of me because he likes you." Yuzu smiles widely. "He so totally likes you, Kaito-kun."

Karin is baffled for a moment until she realizes that it's only her sister being her usual fangirling self. She crosses her arms as she glares at Yuzu. "Seriously, Yuzu? Even here? Stop making me the main character of your stupid fairytales, will you?"

But Yuzu is already deep in fangirl zone to still listen to her.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_October 4, Saturday, 3:00 PM_

Karin curses as she removes her shirt, and frowns in front of their bathroom's mirror while staring at her bandage-clad chest.

"I might have put it on too tight," she grumbles, loosening the elastic bandage and letting it totally slide to the floor. As soon as her chest is free from it, she inhales deeply, feeling like she has not breathed properly in a long time. "I should talk to Rukia-nee and Yuzu about this, and ask them if they know a more secured way of hiding them than the elastic bandage. It's been getting in the way of my breathing these past few days." She sighs.

She grabs her shirt from the counter, spins her heels and is just about to go check the water in the bath tub when she hears a voice that suddenly makes her stop.

"Hey, Toushirou? Kaito-kun? Are you, boys, here?"

_That's Rangiku-san, right? What is she doing here?_ Karin stares at the door of the bathroom in horror as she realizes that it is not locked, despite it being closed.

"Hey, anyone? Toushirou, are you in the bathroom?"

Dread totally eats Karin as she keeps staring at the door and hears the footfalls coming closer. She is paralyzed in place, her fear taking a hundredfold. _This is not happening. This is not happening. No, Rangiku-san, don't come here._

She grips her shirt in front of her as if it's enough to totally make her invisible. She opens her mouth when the doorknob twists, but even her voice seems too scared to come out, so she just waits for her fate to find her.

Finally, it does as Rangiku pokes her head inside and greets her rather cheerfully, "Hello, Kaito-kun! Do you know where my cousin has..." she wavers when she finally gets a better look at Karin. "Kai... Kaito-kun?"

Surprise, concern, disbelief. The emotions flicker on the strawberry blonde woman's feature as she steps inside the bathroom and keeps staring at the youth. "You're... What in the world is this?" Her voice is quiet, but the question sounds grave.

Wide eyed, Karin gulps. "L-let me... P-please, Rangiku-san, l-let me e-explain," she pleads in a shaky voice, her hands trembling as her grip on her shirt in front of her chest tightens.

The women stare at each other; Rangiku wearing an unreadable expression, and Karin, something akin to despair. Karin feels like the moment is unending, and it's ironic because she's pretty certain that this is already the end of all her plans. She bows her head and bites her lower lip at the realization.

_I can't believe everything's just going to end like this._

At last, she hears the older woman sigh, and as she looks up at her again, Karin notices that Rangiku's expression has softened.

Rangiku closes the door behind her and walks to Karin. "Of course I'll listen," she tells her kindly, "But it would be really uncomfortable for you to talk to me while you're on that state. Now there, sweet thing, put on your shirt first and I'll listen to everything you have to say."

Temporary relief and the aftershock of fear come over her. Unable to take the feelings any longer, Karin's legs cave in. She lets herself fall, sitting to the floor.

It takes her a few more minutes to finally recollect herself. As soon as she slips in of her top again, she looks to her side just to find Rangiku patiently waiting for her to open up. She doesn't know if the older woman will be able to understand her reasons. She doesn't know if her reasons are even valid. Maybe to others it won't matter that much, but Matsumoto Rangiku is Toushirou's family so this is really a big deal for Karin how she's going to tell everything to her, how she's going to convince her that she has no bad intention against her cousin. But she knows that whether Rangiku will accept her story or not, she has no other choice but to unfold her secret to her.

Karin breathes deeply and hugs her knees, feeling very small at the moment.

Smiling faintly, she begins, "I... This is the whole truth... I really am a girl."

* * *

Toushirou's hand freezes on the doorknob, as he stops dead in front of the closed bathroom, his eyes wide in shock. He can't believe it. He can't believe what he has just heard.

That was Kaito, right? It is no doubt his roommate. But the thing he just said... What in the world did that mean?

_I... This is the whole truth... I really am a girl._


	16. Truth and Lies

**Chapter Sixteen: Truth and Lies**

* * *

"Good news, guys! Have you heard?" Karin barged in to the Kurosaki residence's living room, holding out a newspaper to show a certain article to the people inside. Grinning, she pointed at a picture excitedly. "Some of the members of Seireitei Soccer Team are going to visit the school from third district for a practice match next week!"

Her siblings looked up from watching the television to her.

"Eh, when you said some members of Seireitei Soccer Club, Karin-chan, did you mean including Hitsugaya Toushirou?" her twin sister asked as she stared at the newspaper. "Well, isn't that really great? I mean, you can already have a good chance of meeting him personally." She smiled, looking back at her twin.

"I know right, Yuzu." Karin's smile widened. "I've seen him in personal twice before, but I never really got a chance to go near him. Most of his games I have watched only in TV."

"Wait," the only man in the room butted in, as he scowled at the raven-haired Kurosaki twin, "You mean to say you're going there next week, Karin?"

Somehow expecting that kind of reaction from her big brother, Karin turned to him and put her hand on her hip in an attempt for a challenging pose. "Yeah. And no, you can't stop me, Ichi-nii. It's alright though. I'm going on Saturday afternoon, so you don't need to worry about me cutting my classes."

Ichigo scoffed, turning his attention back to the television. "Of course, just make sure you're not neglecting your studies just because you're too much patronizing that Hitsugaya Toushirou. Seriously, I'd never understand what's so great about him."

"Pfft. You're just bitter, Ichi-nii, because even you're a soccer player but you weren't the one who inspired me to take soccer seriously. It was Toushirou who made me see the fun in playing that game."

Yuzu giggled at her sister's statement. "Couldn't have said it any better, Karin-chan. Onii-chan just can't accept that you chose another man over him."

Their brother turned back to them just to protest, "But I'm even more popular than him!"

Rolling her eyes, Karin scoffed. Seriously though, her brother was getting lame. "You never gave a damn about your popularity and your fanbase, Ichi-nii, so why are you using that pathetic excuse on us now? Besides, even if you're more popular on this district, he's more popular than you in his place." She smirked, and before climbing up the stairs, teased her brother as she called in a singsong voice. "And, as far as I'm concerned, Ichi-nii, Toushirou is a better soccer player than you."

Karin chuckled as she heard Ichigo grumble, "You don't even know that man personally, and you're already on the first name basis of calling him."

She went straight to her room and dove on her bed. Smiling softly, she once again read the article on the newspaper that she had been holding the whole time, and then stared at a group picture of boys beside the said article, particularly at the white haired man on the middle of the photo.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, the Seireitei's Dragon, the soccer player whom Karin admired since middle school. Other girls would probably call the admiration she had for him a silly crush; Yuzu had even teased her a countless times about it, but no, it wasn't anywhere near what they thought. Karin just had this amount of respect for Hitsugaya because of the things she'd seen from him as a soccer player. He was special, a one of a kind.

Karin had always liked soccer, even when she was a little kid. But she couldn't find herself fully enjoy the sport because most people considered it just a game for children, a competition for other professionals, just a tool to pass the time. It wasn't something that should be taken seriously.

Little by little, she'd felt her interest for soccer slowly dying. She wasn't thrilled even when her brother had started playing soccer in middle school. And then one day, when everything about the sport was already on the edge of becoming totally dull, she had hit for the sports channel and, there, she had seen him playing soccer. The passion in his eyes was the first thing she'd noticed. She'd never seen anyone have fun in the field like he did. He really stood out.

Without noticing, Karin was already absorbed in watching the game, cheering for the guy's team. She was enthralled by him, and Hitsugaya Toushirou totally had had Kurosaki Karin as a big fan when he had pulled a few stunning soccer tricks during that game. His moves were amazing. _He was amazing_. And if there was still some reservation about him that time, every bit of it had gone away as she had witnessed him smile after a victory. It was no doubt a smile of someone who truly loved and enjoyed playing soccer.

Hitsugaya Toushirou affected her a lot. He was the reason Karin had started seeing the beautiful things about soccer again, the reason she had actually began playing it. She had learned how to enjoy it more than before. More than anything else, she had found the sweet fulfillment in soccer at last. And it was all thanks to him.

That was why she never stopped supporting him. She watched practically all his games, bought every single magazines and newspapers that featured him, cherished every rare photo that Rukia-nee and Renji could get for her, felt happy and proud when he slowly made a name on the field of soccer.

Karin had always wished to meet him personally, but all she'd had before was watch him from afar on the bleachers. Even those times had happened only twice. So it was like a long time dream come true for her. She could finally see him up close, and if luck would allow it, tell him how much he inspired her, how he was a big impact for her as a soccer player.

Still smiling, she closed her eyes as she thought how she couldn't wait to finally meet him.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

_Finally. Finally._Karin couldn't keep her excitement in check as she strolled the streets of Mashiba Third District, holding a newly purchased magazine, which had Hitsugaya Toushirou as the cover. She wondered if what kind of person the guy really is.

She was too caught up on her thought that she didn't notice that she already entered a particular street void of any establishment, just small houses. Once she finally realized, she looked around the place.

_Wow, I didn't know there's still such place on this district,_she thought, _I must go back before I totally get lost._

She spun on her heels, with all the thoughts of finding the way back to the town proper, but stopped when she bumped into something. Looking up, she saw that it was actually a huge man.

"I'm sor—"

"Watch where you're walking, little shit."

Karin frowned. She knew she wasn't really watching her way, that was why she had intended to apologize, but there was no need for the man to have that abominable attitude. "Rude," she grumbled, as she gripped on the magazine on her hand.

"Hey, check what's on her hand, Gil." Other person spoke, and only then Karin realized that the big man wasn't alone. In fact, there were six of them. "Isn't that the new released sports magazine that covered the Dragon of Seireitei."

The guy grabbed the said magazine from Karin's hand and stared at it contemptuously. "You don't say..." He sneered and threw the magazine over his shoulder.

"Hey! That was mine!" Karin exclaimed, as she tried to push aside the big guy to go get her magazine from the ground. But her action became futile because the guy didn't even budge. And instead, she felt the guy grab her arm.

"Hey, little shit, can you tell me whatever is special with that dragon? I mean, I don't think he's even better than Luppi-sama."

"My name's not little shit, asshole. And whoever is that Luppi?" Karin spat, then winced when the guy gripped her arm tighter, "Let me go!"

"Feisty," the guy commented offhandedly and then pushed Karin away, only to have his other crony catch her and hold her on the shoulders. "I totally abhor that arrogant dragon, you know? Much as Luppi-sama abhors him."

"I don't know what's the problem of that Luppi person about Toushirou," Karin hissed, as she tried to wiggle free from the hold on her shoulders. Looking up, she glared at the leader of the stupid punks, "I don't know the whole story, but you must tell that Luppi jerk to stop living in the world of bitterness. Better accept things as it is, and move on."

The guy gave her the look. "But do you know what I hate more than that Hitsugaya guy? His arrogant and proud supporters."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Karin challenged. "Destroy as much Hitsugaya supporters as you can?" she offered sardonically. This situation was totally absurd. She couldn't believe her perfect plan for this day was just going to backfire because of these brainless thugs. Oh no, she didn't think she would have that. She won't let them ruin her day.

Raising her fist, she sent a blow on the face of the person who was holding her behind, following through with a kick as she twirled. She quickly ran when she noticed all of them approach her menacingly. Sure, she knew how fight hand-on-hand, but against all six of them? No thanks, she'd pass for now.

"Don't let her get away!"

Karin cursed when someone tripped her, thus making her fall, face first, to the ground. Raising her upper body, she turned to glare at the person. She had all the intentions of condemning that person to hell, but she froze and her eyes widened in horror when she noticed the guy, she'd just punched a while ago, standing by her feet and holding a long metal pipe.

"You bitch, don't think that I'm gonna spare you just because you're a girl," the guy sneered, and raised the pipe, making a pose that suggested he was seriously going to hit Karin with the thing.

Too stunned to move, Karin couldn't do anything but gape at the guy as he swung the pipe. She was ready, despite being utterly scared. If this day was really meant to turn into a tragedy, then so be it. Let it happen.

But she surely wasn't expecting the next course of actions. One moment, she was anxiously watching the jerk as he attempted to destroy her, and the next thing she knew said jerk was already slumping on the ground with a newly acquired black-eye, and a white-haired man was standing between Karin and her would-be attacker.

Karin's reaction was delayed by the fear she'd just felt seconds ago. When everything dawned on her, she looked up at the white-haired man with her eyes wide. She couldn't really see his face because his back was turned to her, but his overall physique gave away the fact that it was him.

_It can't be... What is he doing here?_

"Six guys versus a girl?" There was no doubt that it was indeed the Seireitei's Dragon when he spoke. "Seriously, this is just sick."

_No way! It's really him_. Fate was so cruel. Sure, she so badly wanted to see him. But not this way. Not in a situation where some assholes were trying to kill them.

On impulse, Karin stood up and shoved Hitsugaya away. "Stay out of this, Toushirou!" There was no way she was going to get him in trouble. She would rather be hurt, than drag him with her in this mess.

But she knew it was too late when the rest of the group noticed Toushirou. "Just look what we have here. Playing hero now, are we, Dragon?" leader-guy snarled at Toushirou.

"No! He has nothing to do with this!" Karin cried as she launched herself to attack, but leader-guy was quick to push her. Just as he was about to send a blow on Karin, Toushirou stepped in and kicked the guy.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Toushirou hissed, "How low of you to dare lay a finger on a girl."

Karin watched in awe as the two exchanged punches and kicks. But she couldn't really shake the horrible feeling she had about this. She knew that leader-guy won't fight fair and square. And wherever you look at it, in this kind of dirty fight, Toushirou just wouldn't stand a chance.

And she had been right.

Karin attempted to run to Toushirou and help him when she saw the two cronies of leader-guy held Toushirou on either side, but Karin realized she couldn't go any further when one of the thugs also caught her and held both of her arms. "Let me go, asshole!" she trashed but everything just seemed to be in vain.

She looked back at where Toushirou was, only to witness that the two punks had pinned Toushirou's hands on his back, making him immobile. Worse, leader-guy kept hitting Toushirou while it was obvious that the latter couldn't fight any more.

"Stop that! That's enough! That's enough!" Karin shouted from the top of her lungs, no more caring if she was being scandalous. "Leave him alone! He can't fight anymore! You're not being fair! You're not being fair!"

"Shut up, bitch!" the guy holding her chastised, "And stop struggling!"

"Hey, Gil, just finish him soon." One of the guys walked to their leader and handed him the metal pipe.

Karin stared disbelievingly. Horrified didn't even begin to describe how she felt about the situation. It was a monstrous act. How could the guys even stand doing it?

"No," she pled quietly, "please stop that."

"Then let's just go for his leg, so he won't be able to play soccer again." Leader-guy smirked wickedly. "What do you say, Dragon?"

Toushirou glared at the guy and still managed to spit, despite his condition, "You lot really gross me out."

The guy sneered, apparently annoyed by Toushirou's attitude. "And you're really too proud. Let's see if you can still keep that arrogance after this."

Karin kept gaping, despair and fear written all over her face. How could they? Were they even humans?

"No, please." She gulped when the guy raised the metal pipe. "No. No!" She closed eyes tightly and bit her lower lip, in an attempt to keep it from trembling, the same time she heard Toushirou's agonized cry. They'd done it, those heartless bastards.

It was silent for a moment, and Karin was not sure if it was because the jerks stopped hurting Toushirou or because the trauma got into her, thus shutting off her senses. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to see what had become of Toushirou. In despair, the only thing she could do was to hope that he was still alright.

"Hey, Gil, we have to get out of here! Someone's coming!"

"What?! You should have told me that sooner, idiots! Let's go!"

Karin heard a clink, which sounded like a metal hitting the hard ground, then she felt the one holding her let go. When she was sure that they were gone, she opened her eyes tentatively and the first thing she realized was that it was already dark. Earlier, there had been no room in her to notice the time.

As soon as she remembered about the current situation, she immediately searched for Toushirou, only to find him leaning on the old wall of a small compound, breathing unevenly.

"Toushirou! Are you alright?!" she exclaimed as she scrambled to check if he was still conscious. Guiding his head to rest on her lap, a little relief took over her when she saw that he was staring at her. "Why did you do that, idiot?! I thought you're smarter than that!"

He should have known what he would get himself into. He should have been aware that those heartless bastards won't hesitate to hurt him. And yet... And yet he chose to save her. Why? She shouldn't have already mattered that moment. He should have thought of his own safety first.

"H-hey... A-answer me... Are you a-alright?" Karin's voice shook as she kept talking to him, stroking his hair, encouraging him for any kind of response. "You shouldn't have stepped in..." She couldn't believe he'd just done something as stupid as that. What was he thinking? He should have just saved himself. He should have just pretended he didn't witness anything. He should have just turned away. She didn't understand why he still had to put himself on the line. "W-why did y-you still do that?"

"D-do you hear m-me, Toushirou?" She started to get worried when she couldn't get any reaction out of Toushirou. He just kept staring at her, but there was something wrong with his eyes. They just seemed blank. Was he even conscious at all? "Toushirou, answer me please..." she despaired.

She totally panicked as she noticed his eyes slowly disappearing behind his eyelids. What was she supposed to do when he totally passed out? "Hey, T-Toushirou, d-don't..."

She had to do something to keep him awake, but she realized any effort was already pointless. Toushirou's consciousness was no more there. "Toushirou! Toushirou!"

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

"I came back to the hospital the day after that incident to check if he was already awake, but I was told that he had been discharged and he already went back to Seireitei. My biggest regret that time was that I wasn't even able to thank him." Karin mumbles as she hugs her knees near her chest. "The doctor didn't tell me anything about his leg's condition, but I knew that it was terrible. So I got really worried when I heard that the Seireitei Soccer Team was going to compete against some other team. It wasn't even a month since Toushirou got the injury, so I was pretty sure then that he hadn't fully recovered yet. I went to that game, and personally witnessed how..." Karin grips her pants to keep her hands from shaking. She honestly thought she had somehow let go of the terrible feelings she had for that incident, but reminiscing the whole thing now, she realizes that she was a fool for thinking they would just easily go away. Everything is just as traumatic as before. "I witnessed how he failed to do his signature move, how Seireitei was crashed by the other team. The disappointment from the crowd was nothing as compared to the pain I felt when I saw how upset Toushirou was that time. I totally felt him. He was devastated. I was devastated... Even then I knew that he blamed himself for the loss, and I so badly wanted to find him and tell him that he did his best so no need for self-reproach, but I couldn't bring myself to face him that time. Not after what had just happened. But I should have looked for him. I should have assured him that it wasn't his fault. If there was anyone to blame, it was me."

"I wasn't sure if he would listen to me, but I should have at least tried. I could have helped on stopping him from giving up soccer. Maybe. When I heard that he would never go back to playing again, I felt as though my world had just fallen. I was in-denial. It took me a year to finally gain the courage to do something about it. So I am here now, disguising as a guy, joining the Seireitei Soccer Team in order to convince him to go back. I know it's crazy, but what's even crazier than not acting upon it and then just regret the lack of action for the rest of your life?"

"I see," Rangiku speaks at last. She has been silent the whole time, and it only made Karin nervous since she couldn't get a hint of what the older woman is thinking, "We always knew that he got the injury from being beaten by random thugs. But we never had the idea that said thugs were actually Luppi's minions. That, and the whole thing happened because our Toushirou tried to protect a girl."

"I'm sorry." Karin's voice trembles, apologizing for she doesn't know what else to say. It may be useless now since the damage has been done. But apologizing is one of the very few things she can only do about the entire situation. "I'm really sorry, Rangiku-san."

"Silly, girl. You don't need to apologize," Rangiku scolds her softly, smiling as she holds either side of Karin's face to make the younger woman look straight at her, "Because, I'll tell you what, I'm pretty sure that Toushirou never regretted protecting and saving anyone, especially a girl as lovely as you are. That kid, as apathetic as he may seem on the outside, is actually a very caring gentleman who'd rather get himself in trouble than abandon someone who needs his saving. That's just the kind of person he is. So stop feeling guilty about the whole thing, because Toushirou doesn't blame you about it. I'm so sure of that."

"B-but... but..." Karin isn't completely convinced. How can someone just simply let it pass if it affected them badly? Especially if it caused them to stop doing the thing that they used to love?

"If you're thinking about his soccer career..." Rangiku says as if she just read Karin's mind, sighing as she lets go of Karin, and stares at the wall opposite them, "Well, the truth is his injury had healed a long time ago. Toushirou could have gone back to playing again if he really wanted to. But even I feel like there was more than to that injury that made him quit soccer. And even now it's as though he fears something, and it keeps holding him back."

Karin doesn't answer immediately as she wonders what other reason is there to suddenly make Toushirou stop playing soccer. "Neh, Rangiku-san. I really want to see Toushirou playing soccer again, so is it too much of me if I ask you to keep this secret?" she asks quietly, her tone practically pleading.

"Nah. After I've seen how much you really care about my cousin? I don't think I'd want to be the one to ruin your plan. But, are you sure you'll be fine? I mean, this whole deal is not really a joke, you know?"

Karin smiles faintly. "Thank you, Rangiku-san. Don't worry, I'm perfectly aware what I'm getting into."

"If you say so." Rangiku grins. "Just be more careful next time so you won't get yourself into another trouble like this. Anyway, do you know that the last soccer game for which Toushirou played was actually against the soccer team of ANR Academy? And the name of their captain is Antenor Luppi," Rangiku tells her suddenly.

"Wait." Karin stares at her incredulously. "You mean, the same Luppi whom those thugs were trying to glorify?"

Rangiku nods. "I don't think Luppi had something to do with the attack to Toushirou. Obviously, it was only a coincidence. But even if it were a direct order from Luppi, I wouldn't find it surprising. That person never did a fair play. He didn't mind doing underhanded things just to win."

"That sucks," Karin mumbles.

"Tell me about it," Rangiku agrees, "If there was someone who celebrated the most when Toushirou left the soccer field, it was surely him. Even then, he always viewed Toushirou as someone who got on his way to victory."

"Loser," Karin comments bitterly.

Rangiku chuckles and reaches to ruffle Karin's hair. "There, there, sweet thing. Anyway, there's just something I've been meaning to ask."

Curious, Karin stares at Rangiku while the older woman keeps ruffling her hair. "Yes, Rangiku-san. What is it?"

"Kaito doesn't sound like a name for girl, so what's your real name, dear?"

Karin smiles. Right, it feels like it has been a long ago since the last time she had been her true self. Even with the rare chances when Rukia, Renji and Yuzu called her with her real name, her character Shiba Kaito had seriously grown into her that she had almost forgotten the person that she really is. Maybe this time, even just for this very short moment, she can completely drop off the act and just be herself. "It's Karin. Kurosaki Karin."

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

Toushirou has been listening the whole time, while he sits on the floor outside the bathroom and leans on the wall near the door. He closes his eyes and clenches his fist, trying to put his disoriented feelings and thoughts back in order.

Shiba Kaito is a girl. His roommate is the girl he'd saved from Luppi's minions a year ago. The little idiot who has been pestering him all this time is the same mystery girl who has been haunting his dreams. The person whom he has been trying to run away from is the one woman whom he has been hoping to see again.

He doesn't know what to feel about the whole discovery. Everything is so messed up that he can't already tell what's still real. He isn't sure what to believe anymore.

He found _her_at last, only to discover that she has been fooling him all along. Who else knows about this secret? The people close to him—her—for sure, but who else? It doesn't feel completely right. It feels like he's missing out something.

_"Maybe you're right about me knowing a lot about Shiba Kaito. In fact, I know something about him that will surely knock people's socks off."_

Toushirou has his eyes wide open, as he remembers the words. _Could it be?_He stands quickly and gets out of the room, practically running in the hallways while internally cursing a certain head of the school.

He has to talk to that old man. He has to know why he let all of this to happen. Maybe he can give the explanation that Toushirou needs. Maybe he has all the concrete answers to this whole thing.

Maybe. No, _he better has._

* * *

**AN:**_So why Luppi? I don't know, he's the one I find irritating enough to fit the role. :P I don't exactly hate him though... It's just that his character is perfect for this, I think? And man, let's expose him because he didn't get much of it on the series. x)_

_Aaand... I had this feeling this wasn't what you were expecting to read on this chapter. Let me guess, you actually wanted to see what Toushirou is going to do after the discovery of Kaito, right? xD Too bad, I'm a tease. :3_


	17. The Bet

**Chapter Seventeen: The Bet**

* * *

"We need to talk," Toushirou demands as soon as he stops in front of the principal's table, ignoring the look that the old man's assistant is giving him. The two may have been surprised at his rather rude intrusion, but Toushirou is just done with all the shits going on in Seireitei High School to still care about being courteous.

"What's going on here, Hitsugaya-san?" Nanao asks, sounding as if scandalized by the young man's behavior. "You can't just barge in here and demand the principal like that."

Toushirou looks at Nanao, and for a brief moment, his usual polite expression resurfaces. "I deeply apologize, Ise-san," he tells her sincerely, "I just really have something so important to discuss with the principal and I don't think it can wait."

Something close to suspicion takes over the woman's expression as she turns to the certain head of the school. She narrows her eyes when Kyouraku gives her a look which practically says, 'I am innocent.' But anyone who is very familiar with the principal knows better than to believe his act. Fiddling with her eyeglasses, Nanao calmly asks, "What did you do now?"

"That's so judgmental of you, Nanao-chan, to immediately assume that I did something," Kyouraku answers without batting an eye, grinning when his assistant merely glares at him. "I sincerely do not know what this lad here is talking about. But," He turns to Toushirou and offers a serene smile. "If you provide me the details, Hitsugaya-san, I may just know what's the best thing to tell you."

Toushirou opens his mouth to begin, but stops and discreetly glances at the woman in the room, knowing that he can't really say anything while Nanao is there to hear the whole story.

As if getting the message, Nanao sighs and says, "Alright. I guess I have to leave you two, huh?" Turning back to the principal, she warns, "Just make sure you didn't really do something so stupid that obviously riled up this usually calm kid here."

"I am not a kid," Toushirou grumbles.

"Why do you always have to talk like all I ever do in my entire are stupid things, Nanao-chan?"

But both men's concerns are ignored as Nanao gets out of the principal's office.

"So what is this thing so important that you wanna talk with me, Hitsugaya-san?" Kyouraku begins in almost business-like tone, staring at Toushirou seriously.

That moment, Toushirou thinks he's going to instantly snap if he answers immediately. He takes a deep breath and clenches his shaking fists. He just can't stay relaxed while seeing that calmness of the principal. No, Nanao was wrong. What the old man did is beyond stupid.

"It's all about Shiba Kaito." He tries to keep his voice as calm as he can manage, but the all too clear restraint in it just pretty much gives his emotions away. The corner of his lips twitches up, forming into a bitter smile. "No, that's not right. I should be saying it's all about a girl named Kurosaki Karin."

If Kyouraku is surprised to hear the girl's name, he manages to completely cover it up. He looks perfectly unfazed as if he really has nothing to do with all the things happening.

Be that as it may, Toushirou knows he is about to get his answers. The principal may be a person who loves playing riddles and providing no clue, but once figured out, he never tries to deny the truth.

"Ah. I see." Kyouraku speaks calmly. "So you finally found out."

Whether it's because of the nonchalant behavior or the answer itself, Toushirou is drained out of patience for the principal at last. "Is that the only thing you'll give me?!" He slams his hands on the principal's table as he glares at the old man. It must be really impertinent especially for a member of Students Disciplinary Squad to behave like this against the principal, but after all this time Toushirou doesn't think it still matters. "Aren't you even going to try and explain why there is girl pretending to be a guy in this school?! You knew all about this... You knew all about this but you still let it happen. I just think I deserve an explanation."

"She's here because of you," Kyouraku answers simply.

"No," Toushirou tosses back. He's angry. He's frustrated. And here's the principal acting like his usual annoying, smartass self. "No, not that bullshit. Why did you even let it happen? What? Is it all about having an entertainment again?"

"While it is true that I found the whole situation interesting—"

"So the truth came out."

"No. Please listen to me, Hitsugaya-san." Kyouraku sighs and stands. Rounding his table, he walks to Toushirou and stops in front of him. "You're very much aware that I'm one of those people who want to see you back in the soccer field. It may be true that it wasn't enough reason to just let a girl in this school while she's disguising as a guy. But that young woman's resolve really piqued my interest. I was curious as to how far she could go, and how long it'd take before she could make you break. She is as stubborn and short-tempered as you are, I realized." Kyouraku chuckles. "I thought then that I found the match for you. But who would have thought that she'd be more than just someone who'd be able to crack you up?"

"What do you mean?" Toushirou scowls. So they're finally back to this ridiculous game.

Kyouraku smiles and turns his back to Toushirou. "Tell me, Hitsugaya-san, you're clearly frustrated because of this whole thing, but for what reason, I wonder. What are you so angry about? Oh sure, this is hella surprising but what does it really matter to you?"

"Of course it matters to me," Toushirou answers, gritting his teeth, "After all he's... she's..." He pauses realizing that he doesn't really know how he's going to put it. It matters to him because it's Kaito. Nothing more. "He's my roommate," he finishes lamely.

The principal briefly looks over his shoulder to glance at Toushirou, returns back to his seat and gives Toushirou an unnerving stare. "Yeah, Kaito is your roommate, and what? Are you going to keep denying the fact that he's also a person for whom you have a special feeling?"

"W-what?" Toushirou asks, wide eyed.

"Isn't that the real reason why you're angry? Because you feel like you've been led on by the very person you like all this time?"

Toushirou slowly shakes his head, looking at the older man as if telling him to back off and stop delving through his head. "I don't... I don't like him." Blatant lie, he is now perfectly aware.

Kyouraku's smile turns sympathetic. "You should have known by now, Hitsugaya-san, that the more you suppress the feelings the more it will grow and struggle to get free. You are attracted to Kaito, aren't you?" he pushes.

"That doesn't sound right," Toushirou murmurs and bows his head in defeat. This is completely pointless. And he's tired of running away anyway.

"You're just confused." There is an assurance in the old man's voice. "You just didn't want to accept your feelings for Kaito because you didn't know she is a girl. But I'll tell you what; I don't think you get attracted to him because he was a guy. You get attracted to Kaito's personality, the only thing which remains completely true about him, about her. The real person within, that's the one for whom you have that feeling. I think that was how it worked, because even your own heart has its own instinct, my boy."

"Maybe that's true," Toushirou whispers, "But it's never going to change the fact that..."

"The fact that she fooled you," Kyouraku supplies, "And you have all the right to get upset. But please do tell, young man, do you really think Kurosaki-san will go to the extent of doing all of these just for the sole purpose of fooling you? Do you really think she wants to trick you? She has a good life back in Karakura Town, but she'd left all of that, she'd sacrificed a lot of things just to come here in Seireitei. Just for you. It would make you wonder, Hitsugaya-san, how many people are willing to mess up their own lives just because they care a lot for you? Kurosaki Karin is one of a kind, you have to give her that."

Toushirou doesn't answer. He feels like he's reached the dead end. The principal's view regarding the situation is very clear. Toushirou understands it, but it isn't enough to explain everything. He needs a real closure.

"I know what you really want, Hitsugaya-san, but confronting me won't help you to completely figure out everything. If there's anyone who could give you the whole answer, it isn't me, but Kai—no, it's Kurosaki-san herself. I'm leaving the decision to you. You already have a good excuse to get rid of her, I won't step in. But the question is; can you do it knowing she'll be the one to take the consequences?"

Toushirou closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. "I see," he says, choosing not to answer the question for even he doesn't know. "I guess I have to leave then. I'm sorry for the trouble."

He turns away and leaves Kyouraku's office without waiting for any response from the old man. He aimlessly walks in the hallways, mind equally at lost. Everything from here depends on him but he doesn't even know what to do anymore. He doesn't know how to tackle the problem.

Kurosaki Karin can give the answers, the principal said, but how is he supposed to get it from her? It isn't as easy as just simply walking to her and telling her, 'I know you're a girl and I know you're that girl I'd saved a year ago, and I want to know why you've come this far because I honestly don't understand or if I will ever understand.' Toushirou shakes his head at the thought. This is obviously a hopeless case.

He stops when something outside catches his attention. He walks near the window and squints his eyes to look at it better. It's just the soccer field, there really is nothing special. But there's just this weird force that's like attracting him to it. He blinks when he notices a soccer ball near the goal post, and then frowns as he thinks how irresponsible the members are for leaving their stuffs there.

He is going to turn away and completely brush it off, but an idea suddenly hits him. One more time, he looks at the soccer field, his brows furrowed thoughtfully. He isn't completely sure about this but maybe it will work.

Finally being decisive, he quickly goes back to their room and immediately looks for Kaito—Karin. He finds her sitting on her study chair, twirling her pen on her fingers as she stares thoughtfully at her notebook on the table. Must be doing some homeworks, Toushirou assumes. He wonders how long has it been since her talk with Rangiku ended.

Without hesitation, he walks to her and lightly slams a hand against her notebook to call her attention. He leans down when Karin looks up at him in surprise, their faces just mere inches from each other.

Karin blinks. She is apparently flustered. "W-what's the matter, Toushirou?"

They really are beautiful, her eyes. It's the first time he's seen them since he'd discovered his roommate's secret a while ago.

Before he gets totally carried away and lost on Karin's eyes, Toushirou tells her lowly, "I have something to discuss with you." He turns away and walks for the door, looking over his shoulder, as he adds, "Follow me."

Toushirou doesn't leave the room until Karin gets off of her seat and walks near him, a confused expression on her face. He leads her outside, rounding the corner of the main building, and stops when they reach the soccer field. Walking to the goal post, Toushirou kicks the abandoned soccer ball to Karin who still seems unable to catch up on what is going on.

Catching the ball with her foot, Karin gives him an inquisitive look.

"You want me to go back to playing soccer, right?" Toushirou asks indifferently. Regardless, it clearly makes Karin perk up.

Toushirou doesn't really want to shatter her remaining hope, but there's only one thing he can think of that will put an end to this whole stupid game once and for all. "Then let's have a bet. Let's settle this in a one-on-one game of soccer. It should be fine, right? I have not played for more than a year so you have the advantage."

Karin is quiet for a while as she stares at Toushirou. This time, her expression is thoughtful as though she is having an internal debate. But in the end, she appears to have come into a firm decision, and asks, "What are the terms?"

"If I win, I want you to leave me alone." Even saying it doesn't sound right. Months Toushirou had wished to meet the woman in his dreams, and now that she's finally in front of him, the first thing that he wants her to do is to leave him alone. Clearly, everything had screwed him good for even he's already a walking mess. "I want you to stop pestering me about soccer."

Karin seems unaffected by Toushirou's aloofness. "And if I win?" she wants to know, her voice clear and full of confidence.

"I'll do what you want. I'll go back to playing soccer." Toushirou answers, his flat tone unchanging.

"Fair enough." Karin's grin comes like it is out-of-place, considering the situation. Only she can still do that despite the tension. She indeed is something. "Then I guess I'll just have to win, huh?"

"Yeah," Toushirou answers quietly. _Yeah. That is if you can win._

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

One and a half hours have passed. It's almost dark, but the game is still on-going. The scores are 9-1 in Toushirou's favor.

He'd admit Kurosaki Karin is a good soccer player, but she's still practically amateur as faced against him. He may have not played for more than a year, he may have become rusty as a soccer player, but even a dragon who has forgotten to use its own fire is still dangerous. It's very clear that Karin doesn't stand a chance in the game, but said woman just doesn't know how to give up.

"Let's stop here," Toushirou breathes as he studies Karin's limp posture. Even her breathing already seems to waver. It's obvious that she isn't going to last in the game any longer. "You can't play anymore."

"No," Karin answers firmly even as she's having a hard time catching her breath, "I'm not yet done."

"You're not yet done?" Toushirou asks incredulously. She seems like she will pass out any moment now, so who does the idiot think she is fooling? "But you already look like you are about to keel over!" he points out, frustrated.

"I can still play!" Karin returns indignantly. "I am going to play as long as I can! I am going to play until I can't play anymore! I won't stop playing just because of a pathetic excuse!"

Toushirou stiffens, knowing there is more than to that statement. Karin is talking about him. She is trying to provoke him.

"How, Toushirou. How... Why did you stop playing? If... If you can still play this well. Why didn't you return to playing? Whatever is that thing that's holding you back? I don't get it."

_Of course you don't get it, much as I don't get where your stubbornness is coming from._ "Why are you doing this, Shiba?" he asks back instead of answering her questions.

"I badly want to see you back in the soccer field, that's why," Karin answers frankly. "I can't give up. This is my best and last chance to convince you to go back. I have to win even if it kills me. By the way, if I win, I also want you to start calling me Kaito, not Shiba."

"Are you crazy?" Toushirou blurts out. He wonders if her reason for this whole insanity is even worth it. And why does it matter if he calls her Shiba or Kaito? It's not even her real name.

Karin flashes a weak grin. "Maybe I am. But do you know what? There's this one person who was even crazier to put himself in danger just to save my life. I just wanna pay him back."

She is out of her mind alright. Toushirou is very certain that she doesn't even realize she's almost giving herself away. And she's just proven how crazy she really is when she picks up the game, and resumes kicking the ball, leaving Toushirou frozen in place.

Toushirou remains unmoving as he watches Karin continue running towards the goal. He can't believe all of this. No, he just can't believe her.

"Why?" he whispers, still watching her incredulously. "Why do you keep going on? You can't even play anymore. That's enough... That's enough..."

_"That's enough, Toushirou! You obviously don't feel well! You can't keep playing with this condition! Stop pushing your body to its limit!"_

_"This fever won't kill me, coach! B-but... but... quitting this game now might just. I... I can still play, coach... Let me continue with the game..."_

Eh? But he was also that reckless before, wasn't he? He was also that willing to put himself on the line then. He used to be that kind of player who always wants to keep playing until the very end, who wants to give all his best no matter what the cost is.

"Why are you so determined to continue this, idiot, even if you know you can't win?"

_He opened his eyes just to realize that he was lying in bed. Looking around, he noticed that he was in an infirmary._

_"You passed out in the middle of the game. What you did back there was really suicidal, you little punk. Seriously, what kind stunt of were you trying to pull?"_

_He sat up. "What happened to the game, coach?"_

_"Ah, the team lost." The old man sighed and then smiled. "But don't worry about it. Everyone is satisfied that they all were able to do their best. The trophy doesn't matter; it's the respect you get from people which is more important. By the end of the day, even if our team didn't get the title, we all know who the real winner is, who the real MVP is."_

_Gripping the bedsheet, he sighed. "I'll work harder, coach. I'll work harder and, next time, we will win for sure."_

_"Yes, yes." The old man nodded and grinned. "Then I'm counting on you, little dragon."_

Toushirou blinks. So that's it. That one with Luppi's team wasn't really the first time he lost. Contrary to what most people know, he had already experienced a lot of losses long before he had become known as the Seireitei's Legendary Dragon. But even then he never stopped playing. Just simply because...

_"You're such a hard-worker when it comes to playing soccer, Hitsugaya-san. By any chance, do you also aim to become number one?"_

_"Become number one? There's no such thing. I play just simply because I love playing soccer. Every single thing about soccer. The thrill you get when you're in the middle of the field. The satisfaction you feel after you did all your best. The determination to become better when you lost, and the overwhelming pride and joy after a win. Everything about soccer; I simply love it. That's why I'm working hard so that I can continue playing as long as I want to, as long as I can."_

But he had already forgotten all about those. He had forgotten how much he really enjoyed playing soccer. When he entered high school, the pressure was too much that he thought he couldn't take it anymore. People's expectations from him were too high. He always had to live up to his name as the Number One High School Soccer Player. In every game, he had to think of only the ways on how to win. He wasn't allowed to screw a single chance. He wasn't allowed to do any mistake. He wasn't allowed to lose. Heck, he wasn't even allowed to enjoy anymore.

People expected him to be perfect, and he realized that was too impossible of a responsibility. He got seriously scared because of that.

And finally, when he saw a chance, when he found a good excuse to quit, he grabbed it without thinking twice. He didn't even consider the things and the people he might leave behind. He just totally gave in to the pressure.

Ah, so maybe he really is a coward and selfish after all. But, isn't really there a way to make up for it? Is it really impossible for him to completely destroy that fear to start again?

His eyes widen as he sees Karin trip on her own feet and get up again to continue kicking the ball. On impulse, he runs to her.

_What the hell? What is she doing? What is she doing?! All for the sake of getting me to play soccer again, is she trying to kill herself?_

Toushirou grabs Karin's wrist and, before she could react, pulls her in an embrace. "That's enough, Kaito!" He pushes her head against his chest. "We're done here! This game is over!"

He feels her weakly pushing him away, but there's no way he is going to let her do what she wants. The stubborn little idiot; how can she make him care for her so much?

Karin must have realized that struggling was hopeless, thus she relaxes in Toushirou's arms and mumbles against his chest, "I'm not yet done, Toushirou. I can still play."

Toushirou wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all. One moment, all he wanted to do was to drive her away, so why does he end up hugging her now? They must really look funny to anyone who can see them, huh? The thought brings a faint smile in his lips—his first real smile in a long time and he realizes that it actually feels nice. It's as if something really heavy has been lifted off of his chest.

"No, you idiot," he murmurs against the top of Karin's head, pulling her closer if possible. Damn, does her hair smell really nice even after all those running. "We're done here."

Toushirou keeps her close as he wonders. He remembers the feelings now. The thrill. The joy and pride. The determination. He used to live for all of those. They may have been parked for a long time, but playing the sports again, playing against this unbelievably stubborn woman in his arms makes him realize that he has not really forgotten his love for soccer. The passion has always been there. It may have been ignored, but it has never truly gone away.

"It's game over, Kaito." Because it totally is for Toushirou. And it's not even a matter of scores anymore. "I yield. You win."

* * *

**AN:** _Pheww! That feeling of relief while writing those last four words of this chapter. (:_


	18. Is This For Real?

**Chapter Eighteen: Is This For Real?**

* * *

_October 5, Sunday_

The color beige; that's the first thing that Karin sees as she opens her eyes. She blinks multiple times just to make sure there isn't any mistake. Finally convinced that she is indeed staring at the ceiling of their dormitory room and lying on her bed, she sits up and looks around, a confused expression on her face.

This is odd. She doesn't remember going back here in their room, let alone going to her bed. The last thing she recalls is that she was discovered by Rangiku, and then Toushirou came back to their room, and the next thing they were having a one-on-one soccer game.

_The bet!_Karin's eyes widen as the event flashes back. _Wait. Whatever happened to it? Who won the game? Shit, and what day is it anyway?_

She climbs off of her bed, and then grabs her phone from her study table. Looking at the screen, she learns that it's already the fifth day of October, and the time is two minutes past seven in the morning. So everything happened yesterday. But how did the game end?

Frowning, Karin racks her brain to try to remember what exactly had happened. She remembers the scores. She remembers the feeling of despair, knowing she couldn't really win against Toushirou. She knew that she didn't stand a chance. However, the thought that it might be her only chance to get him back to playing soccer gave her the courage to continue until the very end.

She remembers when Toushirou told her that they should stop the game for she couldn't play anymore. He was right of course; she even felt like her consciousness was barely there, but she just couldn't let the game end like that. She remembers there was a brief argument, but she isn't already sure what exactly it was all about. She was too tired to register what she was saying, too tired to understand what Toushirou was telling her, but not too tired to continue running towards the goal. Alright, maybe she actually felt like she would faint any moment that time. Her whole vision was twirling, and nothing around made sense anymore, but it might have been her subconsciousness that pushed her to continue.

And the last thing she remembers is when Toushirou pulled her by the hand and just hugged her. For a brief moment back there, she felt like she became totally alive again as Toushirou's warmth and cool scent invaded her senses. It was rather nice being in his arms.

Karin flushes at the memory. But was that even true though? Did Toushirou just really hug her? Or was she only being delusional?

Either way, she feels like there's something missing out. There is more to it. Something like Toushirou talking about the game being over, and...

_"I yield. You win."_

Wait. That's it. Toushirou certainly said those words, but Karin already had no chance to ask what exactly he meant because everything just blacked out from there. She has no idea what happened after that.

She looks at Toushirou's bed, wondering where her roommate is. Maybe he is in the common room since he often spends his breakfast there with his sister and his cousin during weekends.

Slipping on her blue plush slippers, she goes out of the room and searches for Toushirou.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

"What I am saying is that the kid is too nice, and you seriously need to treat him better, Toushirou. You have to stop being a cold brat to him. Kaito-kun is so charming and sweet so what's to hate about that kid? I don't know. You're my cousin and I love you and all, but if you continue being like this to your roommate, I can't promise to always take your side."

Toushirou rolls his eyes as he tries to ignore Rangiku's scolding. He should have prepared himself for this. After his cousin had discovered his roommate's secret, he should have expected that the older woman would try to help Karin and bring them close to each other by convincing him to be nicer to his roommate. But any scheme of Rangiku would be pointless now. She is late for that.

Remembering that no one among Rangiku, Momo and Gin knows what had transpired yesterday between him and Karin and about the bet, Toushirou nearly snickers, amused by the idea of playing them for a while. He wonders how they are going to react once they discover his final decision. He is aware that they are bound to know sooner or later, but he doesn't feel like telling it to them now.

"Are you even listening to me, Toushirou?"

"Yeah," he answers absentmindedly as he stares at the food in front of him. To be honest, he doesn't feel like being here at the moment. Granted he's already used to Rangiku and her rants, he just wants to block everything she's saying now.

The truth is there is this one place that he'd rather be at this time. Thoughts wandering back to their dormitory room, he wonders if Karin is already awake. Maybe it's not really a good idea to leave her this early morning, especially that he still isn't certain if she is already fine after she passed out yesterday. Not that she needs a serious nursing because of it but the idea doesn't sound bad at all.

He brings a curled hand close to his mouth and fakes a cough to hide a smile. God, what is wrong with him? He has been feeling lightheaded since this morning, but for a positive reason. Maybe he really has it bad for Karin.

"Well, Rangiku-san, I don't think he's really listening. In fact, I think he's not even with us right now."

The sound of his sister's voice snatches him from the dreamland back to reality. He turns to his companions, only to see that they all are looking at him weirdly.

"What?" he asks and scowls at them. Now that is a way to ruin his high.

"What is wrong with you?" Rangiku voices out his own thoughts, as she keeps staring at him as though he is some kind of a creature from another planet.

"I don't think that's the right question, Ran-chan," Gin butts in, "The thing is I feel like there really is nothing wrong with him."

Momo nods as she seconds Gin's statement, "Yeah right. These past few days, he always had this sullen aura around him and was like always depressed. However, today he just totally brightens up. I mean, he's practically sunshine." She places both hands on the table as she leans close to her brother as if the explanation to Toushirou's present mood is written all over his face. "Neh, Shirou-chan, did something good happen?"

Toushirou scoffs, turning his face to the side to avoid his sister's rather irritating stare. Really, he just wants to get out of here soon. Placing a hand on Momo's forehead to lightly push her face away from him, he grumbles, "You're imagining things. And stop calling me that."

"But, Shirou-chan!" Momo whines. "I don't think it would hurt you to fill us in. What? Did Kaito-kun say yes to your invitation for a date already?"

Say what? Now where did that come from?

Toushirou groans as he notices some of the people in the common room shamelessly turn to him in surprise upon hearing Momo's exclamation. It doesn't help that Rangiku suddenly bursts into a fit of giggles and Gin gives him a knowing smirk.

That's it. He really is getting out of here.

"This is so stupid," he whispers exasperatedly and prepares to stand.

"Toushirou..."

He pauses and turns to his side as he hears that voice that he's been wanting to hear since this morning. He regards her for a moment, and then almost smiles as he gets a better look at her rather amusing appearance.

Her hair is slightly tousled as if she just got up from bed and didn't even bother to fix it as she went straight here. She's still wearing that white t-shirt and black three-fourths pants she had yesterday. And what completes her getup is her Stitch—that blue creature from the Disney film Lilo and Stitch—plush slipper.

While Toushirou had already seen her like this before, seeing her in the same state in a public place just makes him wonder in amusement. _She is such a kid._ If not for the fact that he generally thinks she is cute, it wouldn't be really hard to poke fun at her right now.

He is just about to ask what makes her eager—too eager that she completely forgot to check her appearance before going out of their room—to come here, when his cousin jumps from her seat and practically glomps Karin.

"Oh my god, Kaito-kun!" Rangiku exclaims and shoves Karin's face to her chest. "Did you just wake up? But you really look so adorable!" She giggles, still not letting go of Karin from the tight hug.

"Let him go, Matsumoto," Toushirou orders, annoyed. "He's suffocating."

Rangiku pouts, but lets go of Karin. "No need to be so jealous, Toushirou. It's just a sisterly hug. And you're so selfish, you know? You already have Kaito-kun to yourself in your room everyday."

Toushirou flushes at the implication of Rangiku's words, and notices Karin's face tinting pink as well. "It's not as if I am doing anything to him at all," he hisses, hoping that it's loud enough to get through his cousin's ears but quiet enough to not go beyond their table.

"Eh, but you'd consider the idea of doing _something_ to him?" Gin asks, looking at them innocently. Christ, he and Rangiku are really a pair.

"Sensei!" It's Karin's turn to react this time.

Giggling, Momo joins the conversation, "Now that's enough, you guys. I think Kaito-san is here for an important matter, yeah?" She looks at Karin and smiles.

"Yeah," Karin mumbles and turns to Toushirou. "What happened yesterday isn't very clear to me. I remember you saying that..." She frowns and looks like she's desperately trying to remember something, "... that you yield and I win. Something like that. But what did you mean by that, Toushirou?"

Toushirou's expression softens. "I meant it exactly as it is, Kaito."

He hears Momo and Rangiku simultaneously gasp, which makes him raise a brow at them questioningly. "What?"

"You just called Kaito-san by his given name," Momo points out, staring at her brother, wide-eyed.

"But, what about the bet? I mean, you obviously won in terms of scores so does that mean I lost the bet?"

Toushirou completely ignores Momo's statement as he notes that Karin is still confused about the whole bet thing. Huh, she is a little slow, isn't she? Resigned, Toushirou sighs. "Seriously, does everything need to be spoken literally to you? I'll explain." He glances at his three companions before grabbing Karin's wrist and pulling her as he walks for the exit. "But let's go far away from these nosy people first."

"Eh? Kaito-kun? Hitsugaya-san?"

Toushirou stops near the door as he sees Yuzu, who just entered the room, looking at them curiously.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-san," he greets politely, "Is it alright if I borrow Kaito for a while?"

Yuzu looks at him, then to Karin and lastly to their connected hands. She seems surprised. Nevertheless, she slowly nods and answers, "Y-yeah, no problem."

Toushirou says his thanks and then walks past the girl.

"H-hey, Toushirou, where are we going?" Karin sounds worried when she asks.

Toushirou doesn't answer. Good thing he's walking in front of her or she'd see how his lips curve up into a smirk. He doesn't let her go even as he takes the stairs, and then pauses for a moment to open the door to the rooftop.

As soon as they reach the place, Toushirou finally lets go of Karin's wrist and turns to look at her better.

He was so stupid. Why didn't he even realize it before? Just because she cut her hair doesn't necessarily mean she already looks totally different. She's still as lovely as he remembers her from that night he had saved her. And her eyes are still as mesmerizing.

"You're not wearing your eyeglasses," he points out and feels the corner of his lips curving upward again.

"Huh?" Karin looks at him with wide eyes and brings her hands near her eyes like she's checking if the eyeglasses are not really there. "Uhm, I forgot."

"Oh?" Toushirou raises a brow, amused. "It seems to me though that you don't really need them. I mean, you don't appear like you're having a problem with your vision even when you're not wearing them."

She looks like she's struggling to find a reason, as she bites her bottom lip and shifts from her one leg to another. "Well, that's... Uhm..."

"Are they only for style or fashion? Just an accessory?" he pushes, his amusement growing. He just thinks teasing Karin is so much fun.

"Eh, not really. I mean, yeah. Uh no."

"Never mind though. I just think you look better when you're not wearing them."

"Huh?" Karin's earlier uneasiness seems to have been replaced by surprise and confusion, when she looks up at Toushirou.

Realizing what he just blurted out, Toushirou looks away as he feels his face becoming warm. Much as he meant the words, he didn't really intend to tell it to Karin so casually. He clears his throat to cover up for his embarrassment. "I mean, you have these bright and really nice eyes and I just thought it's a shame if you keep hiding them behind those glasses. I like your eyes actually."

There is a pregnant pause before he looks back at Karin, just to find out that she's gaping at him like he'd just told her some corny jokes. She must be weirded out by his admission.

Chafed by Karin's reaction, Toushirou frowns. "What?" he asks impatiently, "Stop looking at me funny."

"What... Are you alright, Toushirou?" She blinks.

Toushirou feels the vein on his temple pop. Does the girl even have any idea how hard it was for him to be vocal when it comes to his feelings? The first time he had the guts to be totally honest with her, and how did she react? Dense woman is acting, well, dense.

He sighs. Maybe he isn't in place to be annoyed by that though. He initiated it after all.

"But they're not as beautiful as yours though," he hears Karin mutter.

It's his turn to be surprised. He looks at her curiously.

"I also _love_your eyes." She visibly blushes, looking down to her right as if she suddenly finds something interesting on the floor. "I mean, I really like how rare their color is. They're... I don't know, they're just simply stunning."

He knows that even if he tries, he wouldn't be able to hold back the smile anymore. Looking like a fool with that grin be damned; he's crazy for this woman alright. And God, he was indeed an idiot, wasn't he? For almost letting go of a person this precious in his life?

"You're smiling, Toushirou." Karin is looking at him with a worried frown. She walks close to him and raises a hand to feel his forehead. "You're not sick. Are you sure you're okay?" she asks seriously.

Instead of getting irritated again, Toushirou shakes his head and lets out a light chuckle as he reaches to gently take Karin's hand off of his forehead. He doesn't let go of her hand immediately, noting how soft and small it is against his. He realizes he has just been making some excuses to hold her hand as many times as possible. But can anyone really blame him? He just almost lost her because of his own stupidity, and he won't allow it to happen again. No, he's never letting her go away from him.

Still smiling, he answers, "I'm good. And you want to know about the bet, right?"

Karin nods slowly. "I wanna know what exactly you meant, Toushirou. Did I lose the bet?"

"No, Kaito," he answers directly. "Our deal was all about who won, and not who got the higher score. I might have the advantage when it comes to the scores, but I realized yesterday that I couldn't win against your will." He looks at her softly and squeezes her hand slightly. "Resolve. It's one important thing about soccer that I had almost forgotten. When the team lost the game after I had gotten the injury, I got seriously frustrated because I felt like I disappointed a lot of people. Their expectations from me had been trying to shake me even before that particular game, and when that loss happened, I finally broke down. I used that as an excuse to escape. And then the frustration turned into a fear. I was traumatized and couldn't bring myself to play even after my injury healed. I was scared that I'd fail once again, that I might not be able to play as good as before. Some people were right; I was a coward. But you know what? Yesterday, you made me remember that a game is not really all about winning. It's all about doing your best until the very end. Not all about failing many times, but trying over and over. That realization was enough to make me yield. The game was yours, Kaito. You won, and as promised, I am going to play soccer again."

Karin appears like she's having a hard time processing everything he's said. She just stares at him with an incredulous expression. It takes a full minute before she finally speaks. "Even so I feel like there is something more behind your sudden change of heart, Toushirou. Or am I just thinking too much?"

The smile doesn't go away as Toushirou answers, "Actually, you're right." Of course, the major reason is because of _her_. Good she's finally catching up.

"So what is it, Toushirou?"

Or not.

Toushirou blinks. What is it? Why is she asking? He thought it's already obvious! He thought she came up with the assumption because she already knows the exact reason! Hell, this woman is beyond dense.

He is just about to tell her something when Karin cuts in, "But it's alright if you don't want to tell me." She smiles and returns the gentle expression. "Normally, I wouldn't accept that kind of victory. But if it means you're going back to soccer field, then I can't complain. I'm happy, Toushirou. I'm really happy to know that I'll finally be able to see you playing again. Is it alright though..." She seems hesitating. "Is it alright if I still stay near you? I know you'd be a lot happier if you finally get rid of an annoying person like me. But I've always wanted to play a soccer game with you. I may be acting selfish. It's just—"

"But I also want you to stay beside me, Kaito. After all, you're _kind of_ responsible for my comeback, so it's only fair that you support me with my decision to try one more time, right?"

And Toushirou knows he's never going to regret the decision, especially when he sees Karin's smile become ten times brighter. She gives him a mock salute and cheers, "Aye, aye, Sir!"

He wants to pull her into a hug again, is going to do just that, but then the door to the rooftop flies open and come Momo, Rangiku, Yuzu, Rukia and Renji, falling straight to the floor like dominoes.

Surprised, Toushirou lets go Karin's hand and steps away from her. Realizing what had just happened, he frowns at those people who are still on the floor. _Just what in the world are these idiots doing?_

"See, that's why I told you, guys, that it's a bad idea." Gin enters, and then shakes his head while watching the others sit up one by one. He turns to Toushirou and Karin, then feigns surprised to see them as if he isn't aware that they are there. "Hitsugaya-san, Shiba-san, it's good seeing you here," he greets rather cheerfully, "How are you? Pretty nice atmosphere you two have here."

"Yeah." Toushirou scowls. "That's before you damn ruined it."

"Aw, there's no need to be so upset, Toushirou." Rangiku flips her hair as she stands up and grins at him. "It's your fault for not letting us know that you and Kaito have already made up. But really, we're just happy that you're finally getting along with each other."

"Right," Momo says, smiling brightly, "You guys are so cute together, you know?"

"What are you talking about, Hinamori-san? It's not as if Toushirou and I are going out." Toushirou turns to Karin just to see her blushing again, as she looks to the other two women. "Yuzu, Rukia-nee, you guys too?"

Rukia smiles sheepishly and Yuzu giggles nervously.

"We're very sorry, Kaito-kun. We just got really curious," Yuzu answers Karin.

Thinking that he can't already do anything about it, Toushirou sighs and shakes his head. He looks at his former soccer teammate and realizes that Renji is looking at him seriously.

They stare at each other for a while until Renji asks, "So you're going to play soccer again?"

Toushirou rolls his eyes, for the answer to that question is rather obvious. "You already heard everything so why are you still asking?"

Renji grins. "Then let me be the first to say, 'Welcome back, Dragon.'"

That easy acceptance surprises Toushirou. He didn't really expect that people would readily welcome him again once he decided to go back to playing. He notices the others are all smiling at him as well, as if really happy with the news.

Oh, who was being blinded all this time? Of course, these are the people who have always been wishing to see him go back to the soccer field again. So that kind of reaction is supposed to be expected from them.

"Yeah," Toushirou mutters. _Back._Yeah, this may be a feeling of finally coming back after a long time. He never thought it would feel this great. "Thanks."

He looks at Karin and remembers that he still has something to explain to the principal, granted that old man will surely inquire why he doesn't want to tell the woman that he already knows her secret. It's not that he wants to get back at her for hiding something really big; instead, he's just contented with this whole picture for now. And he thinks it's going to change once Karin learns that he already knows that she is a girl. He doesn't want her to stay away from him because of that.

It's fine if he keeps his feelings secret for now, because this time he's doing it to keep the woman by his side. He and Karin, near each other. Yep, he'll be perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**AN:**_Just came back from mourning the loss of someone dear to my family, to a rather busy work again because of the decided rotation of duties and one of my friends in the office and I have to help with the whole orientation and transition. But because I wanted to keep up with my own deadline of updating this story, I had to rush this chapter so, pfft, it turned out like this. I know, damn excuses._


	19. Back

**AN:**_I just want to thank you all for the continued support for this story, and sorry that I don't always get around to respond to all your feedbacks. Honestly, sometimes I just don't know what to say and how to tell you how much grateful I am._

_And no, I am not saying this because we're nearing the end. Lol no, I'm just halfway through with this whole story. But I just thought I have to let you know that I am really happy and thankful that I've gone this far, and you guys are still there._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Back**

* * *

_October 6, Monday, 4:15 PM_

Karin bites back a grin as she observes while Akira and Shin gape at Toushirou with much admiration, as if the man is just a really stunning display in a museum. The two freshmen members of soccer club are obviously starstruck, now that they meet the Seireitei's Dragon for real.

Toushirou seems to be perfectly composed, but his heavy sigh tells that he is not exactly comfortable with the scrutiny that the two are doing at him.

"Are you really the real thing?" Shin asks, still staring at Toushirou with wide eyes.

Cringing, Toushirou answers curtly, "Possibly. Unless there's a doppelganger in this place."

Karin laughs then reduces it into a wide grin, noticing how Toushirou raises a brow at her as though asking if she finds anything amusing about the situation. "C'mon, Toushirou, no need to become so edgy about it. These kids are just really excited to meet you finally. I mean, of course, they always see you around the school but it's still totally different from having to personally talk with you."

Still clearly unamused, Toushirou huffs slightly. "That's rather ironic of you to call them kids though, seeing that you are one."

Karin is put out by the sudden change of subject and him possibly rubbing in the fact that he is her senior. Again. "You're just a year ahead of me."

"And so you are to them." As nonchalant as Toushirou says it, that playful gibe doesn't escape Karin.

Just as she is about to retort, Akira, who is apparently oblivious to their banters, holds out a magazine to Toushirou and asks, "Is it fine if I ask you to sign this magazine, Hitsugaya-senpai?" The boy hastily bows his head. "I've always watched your games before and I thought you were so great. I've also always wished I could have your autograph but I just couldn't have the chance to ask for it."

Karin hears Toushirou sigh. More than a year of not having this kind of interactions with his fans must have really made him feel not used to it. She stares at his face as Toushirou accepts Akira's magazine and scribbles on it. Toushirou's aura is so much different now as compared to the time Karin arrived here in Seireitei. She really wants to believe that the soccer player that she has admired since the first time she saw him on television is gradually coming back. No more the bitter and cranky student leader. Maybe he is still the same easily-irritated Toushirou, but that's just part of being his real self even then.

Karin smiles softly as she keeps staring. Even their relationship had to go through a lot of twists and turns, ups and downs, before it eventually comes to this. She wants to see what will become of them next.

The idea somehow makes her feel sad, knowing the thing that they presently have won't last forever. She can't stay as Kaito for the rest of her life. Time will come, she has to reveal herself to him or leave without letting him know everything. She wonders how Toushirou will accept it. Will he get mad at her again? A great chance, and she can't fault him if it happens. She is aware that it's just part of the consequences for lying to him about her real identity.

Her thoughts are cut-off as she feels a tap on her head, and she realizes it was Toushirou using the magazine to lightly smack her.

"What are you staring at, little idiot? If you also want my autograph, all you have to do is ask, instead of daydreaming there and looking like a fool."

Karin snatches the magazine from him, crosses her arms and scowls. "Whoever said that I want your damn autograph, egoistic Toushirou?" She looks down to check the sports magazine on her hand. Eh, isn't it the issue where Toushirou was last featured before he stopped playing soccer? The same issue she had but lost the day those thugs attacked her and Toushirou saved her? Oh, she badly wants to have a copy of it again, but she's sure it's not on the stores anymore.

"Uhm... C-can I already have it back, Kaito-senpai?"

Karin looks at Akira with a confused expression. When she understands what her junior means, her eyes widen and she flushes in embarrassment. Reluctantly, she hands the magazine back to him. "Oh, sorry."

"Thanks, senpai!" Akira beams, and then runs to the soccer field with Shin following him behind.

Karin watches as the two join the other freshmen on a practice match. She sighs deeply, thinking she really wants that magazine.

"So you don't want my autograph, huh? But you looked like you didn't already want to return the magazine to Natsukawa." Toushirou is once again mocking her.

"I wasn't after your autograph. I was after the magazine itself." Karin insists. "I just lost my copy of that issue." Seeing Toushirou give her a dubious look, she quickly adds, "And it's not because you were the cover!"

"Oh, so what do you know? The Dragon is really back."

Karin and Toushirou simultaneously turn around to see Ikkaku grinning at them, with Yumichika beside him.

As the latter meets Karin's eyes, his expression turns into something like pride of an upperclassman for his junior, and a subtle smile settles on his lips. "A pretty great job, you did, kiddo."

A wide smile is Karin's only answer. She notices Ikkaku and Toushirou looking at her and Yumichika curiously, maybe wondering what they are talking about. But they don't already need to know about that little conversation she and Yumichika had before.

And apparently, Yumichika is thinking the same as he redirects their curiosity by speaking to Toushirou. "It's been a long time, Hitsugaya-san."

Toushirou gives a curt nod to finally acknowledge them both. "Madarame. Ayasegawa."

"Man, still as serious as ever, huh, Hitsugaya?" Ikkaku tells him. "So what, you can casually call this kid here by his first name and let him call you by yours, but we are still stuck on a last name basis? I thought we've known each other longer than you've known Kaito."

Karin looks at Ikkaku and then at Toushirou. She notices him roll his eyes ever so slightly. Uh-huh, he is still as peevish but maybe it's just his awkward people skills.

"I believe that how I call people is not really any of your concern, Madarame," Toushirou mumbles, looking away.

Yumichika shakes his head and makes some scolding noises. "That's so un-cute, Hitsugaya-san."

"Whatever," Ikkaku says as a response to Toushirou, "But it's great to know you've finally decided to end your shits and you're coming back to play soccer." His grin appears a bit maniacal. "I hope you haven't forgotten how to kick butts on the field."

As an answer, Toushirou merely smirks.

Karin can't help but smile as she watches the conversation. It just feels nice seeing Toushirou having a pretty casual exchange with his old mates again.

"Huh, isn't it the captain with the..." Yumichika tilts his head to the side, looking somewhere in front of them. "Uh, he's with the coach."

Karin looks to that direction, the same time as Toushirou and Ikkaku do. She sees Renji walking to them, with a light-haired, tall man next to him.

As they get close to the four, the other team members run to them and each greets the two newcomers, "Coach Kensei! Captain Renji!"

_So this is the coach, Muguruma Kensei, eh?_ Karin thinks. _Looks perfectly fit for this. Also, he's kind of intimidating, heh._

"Heh, so old man is finally back from a vacation," Ikkaku whispers from behind Karin and Toushirou.

"Who's old?" Just the serious tone of the Soccer team's coach's voice is enough to make all the members stand straight and look at him attentively. Coach Kensei looks around his boys with a stoic expression, and his gaze finally settles on Karin and Toushirou. "I thought you said the team has two new members, Renji, but as far as I can see, there is only one." He looks Karin in the eye. "So Shiba Kaito, is it?"

_Wait._Karin crinkles her brows in confusion. There is something wrong with that statement. What does he mean there is only one new member? There are her and Toushirou.

Her eyes widen as realization hits her. _He didn't mean to say..._ She turns to her side only to find Toushirou looking back at the coach, emotionless. The other members pleading looks just serve to prove her suspicion.

Karin can feel the tension around, the disappointment of the team caused by Kensei's statement. While all she just wants to do is to shout because of frustration. All the things she had to go through before she was able to convince Toushirou to go back to playing, only to know that the coach of the soccer team will not accept him again. Taking a step forward, Karin is ready to voice out how unfair this is all, but then she is stopped by a hand around her upper arm.

Toushirou just shakes his head, silently telling her to stop, when she casts a concerned look at him. Turning her attention back in front, she finds Renji giving her a look which practically says, 'Don't do anything that will get you in trouble.'

Defeated, she slumps her shoulders and bows her head, looking completely downcast. How can she accept this? This is so not fair.

"Idiots. You all are silly to consider Toushirou as your new teammate."

_No way._Karin clenches her fists as she keeps listening to Kensei. There is no way that she will be fine with it. Never mind of how Toushirou and Renji will take it, but she can't simply shut up while knowing Toushirou will not be able to go back to Seireitei Soccer Club even now that he wants to.

Raising her head, her eyes can be seen filled with defiance. Just as she is about to open her mouth to call bullcrap on Kensei's decision, said coach fixes her with a stare. Her fleeting hesitation is enough to give the man the time to provide his clarifications.

"Toushirou can't be a new member because he is _already_ a member of this team. Just because he decided to walk away once doesn't necessarily mean I've already scratched his name out. Regardless of everything that had happened, Toushirou has always been and will always be a part of Seireitei Soccer Team. Nothing has changed. You all remember that."

Karin vaguely hears Toushirou blow out a relieved sigh because she is too busy processing Kensei's words in her head. As comprehension takes over her, her expression relaxes and she utters a silent, "Oh."

Oh, that is what he meant. It actually makes sense.

She realizes that she wasn't alone into thinking the wrong thing when she notices the other members' expressions brighten as if they are just enlightened, which is probably true in this case.

If Kensei has been aware of his team's reactions, he doesn't already let them know by completely brushing it off. His expression remains sharp even as his eyes lands solely on Toushirou, but Karin can somehow tell the care of a mentor hiding behind his hard gaze.

"So are you done with your little drama, Romeo?"

Humility may not be Toushirou's strongest point, but Karin decides that seeing Toushirou try is really refreshing. He is clumsy when it comes to this area, she knows, that is why she completely understands if Toushirou is still having a hard time to say his apology. And after all, maybe his teammates don't need the word because the sincere look in his eyes already says it all.

"I... I want to try again, coach," Toushirou whispers, just loud enough for all of them to hear.

Kensei nods. "Good. Then, welcome, Kaito. And welcome back, Toushirou."

And it's the first time Karin has heard such cheer from the team.

* * *

•**нιтѕυкαяιи•**

* * *

"Neh, Kaito-senpai, let's go shower together now, okay!"

Toushirou perks. He pauses from picking up all his stuffs from the bleacher as he glances at Karin, who has been approached by Akira and Shin, just a few feet away from him. Now that is really interesting. He wonders how Karin is going to deal with that one.

"Eh?!" Karin turns to the boys, wide-eyed, looking really taken aback by Shin's suggestion.

"Yeah, senpai, we haven't really gotten a chance to take a shower with you. You always just leave immediately after practice." The innocent smile that Akira flashes makes Toushirou wonder if the boy can still act the same way if he had known that their Kaito-senpai is actually a girl. "We can help wash your back."

"Eh?! No, there's no need for you to do that!" Karin appears like she's starting to struggle with excuses now, but Akira and Shin still seem so oblivious about it.

"It's completely alright, Kaito-senpai," Shin tries to assure her. "We also do that to the others. It's just a way of showing our gratitude to you guys for taking good care of us freshmen."

"Oh, but..."

Toushirou sighs and shakes his head, unable to believe Karin's indecisiveness on the situation. _Just get out of there already, idiot. You know you have no other choice._

"So let's go, Kaito-senpai!"

"Oh, eh, okay..."

Toushirou gives her an 'are-you-serious' look. Okay? Just what the hell does the little idiot think she's doing? She doesn't think she can still get out of the mess if she agrees to join the team in a shower, does she?

"How troublesome," he grumbles as he bends to pick up his bag.

"Neh, Hitsugaya-senpai, we'd be happy if you join us too." Akira beams at him.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Toushirou answers politely as he walks to them. Stopping behind Karin, he grabs her middle and pulls her close to him, the top of her head lightly brushing against his chin in the process. "And I'm sorry but I believe Kaito will not be able to join you either. We still have an important thing to do."

Karin turns her head to peek at Toushirou, just in time for him to look down at her. Toushirou inhales sharply as their eyes meet, and Karin furrows her brows and sticks out her lips like she's not pleased with Toushirou's action. Unconsciously, his gaze shifts down to that rather cute pout. So close. He can easily kiss those tempting lips now at this angle.

"What are you talking about, Toushirou?" Karin asks, seemingly unaware of their proximity.

Toushirou smirks at her. What now? Is she still going to argue with him about this? _Idiot, I'm just helping you._ "I mean, we have to go back to our dormitory now."

"Huh, why? Do we—"

Toushirou doesn't already give her a chance to continue when he grabs her hand and pulls her, saying, "Just listen to your senpai, Kaito." Passing by their stunned juniors, Toushirou nods at them. "We'll just see you around, Ryuuzaki, Natsukawa."

"Whaa! What are you doing, Toushirou?! Oh my god! What do you always see the need to drag me like this? Oh my god! Slow down, I'm having a hard time keeping up with you!"

Toushirou rolls his eyes. _Your 'oh my god, oh my god' is going out of your character, Shiba Kaito._

They reach the dormitory building and Toushirou continues to pull her, even with the other students staring confusedly and some giggling as they see them. Karin's constant protests stop only when they finally get in to their room. As Toushirou lets go of her, Karin takes it as her chance to have herself heard.

"Why did you have to do that, Toushirou?" She puffs out her cheeks and folds her arms in front of her chest. She looks annoyed. Too bad she's too adorable to appear intimidating.

Toushirou raises an inquisitive brow. "What? If you are that upset that you were not able to take a shower with the team—," he pauses as his eyes glint with mischief. He knows that Karin isn't exactly that stupid to want to shower with their teammates. He only said that so he could pull a tease on her—"we can always do it together."

Karin's expression turns into perplexity. "What?"

Toushirou flashes a sly smirk and clears the small distance between them. Leaning in, he brings his mouth near Karin's ear and whispers playfully, "We can bathe together anytime you want. Just you and I."

Priceless; the perfect word to describe Karin's reaction as her mouth hangs agape and her eyes widen comically. "W-w-w-what?!" she sputters, a furious blush creeping on her face.

Feigning nonchalant, Toushirou leans away and speaks with mock innocence, "What's wrong with that? We are both guys and even our soccer teammates do shower together so there should be no difference, right?"

Karin lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that, haha. But... Eh, uhm, you know I'm good. So why don't you just go first, Toushirou?"

"I see. Maybe you actually hate me so much, so you don't want to do things together," Toushirou whispers, covering his words with fake hurt and disappointment.

"That's not true!"

"Not true? So you mean you want to join me in the shower?" Toushirou raises a brow, as he tries hard to fight down the grin that is threatening to escape.

It's amazing how much blood Karin has in her system that can make her whole face and neck redder than the reddest ripe tomato. Her reactions are so adorable that Toushirou finds so much fun in teasing her. She just doesn't fail to amuse him.

"That's not what I meant, Toushirou! I mean, I... I..." She looks around the room, probably looking for something that she can use as an excuse to escape this situation. When she obviously finds it, she turns back to Toushirou. "I still have a lot of homeworks to do, and I want to finish all of them first before I clean up myself. You're probably feeling sticky with all those sweats though, so you can take your bath now." She practically shoos him away as she turns him by the shoulders and pushes him towards the door of their bathroom. "Go. And I'll be next once you're done."

Toushirou smirks in amusement as Karin quickly pulls the door of the bathroom close as soon as he is inside. _Oh, this is really entertaining._

* * *

Karin doesn't know how long she has been staring at her red-faced reflection in the little mirror placed on her study table. She told her roommate that she was just going to finish all her homeworks, but she can't even concentrate for a few seconds to write down a letter or two on her notebook. She's just holding her pen and drawing random circles and spirals on it.

She catches her face with both hands, still feeling its warmth. Damn Toushirou for suggesting the idea. There may not be something wrong about it, given he thinks they're both guys but that's just it; she is in fact a girl and she doesn't think it's a good idea for her to be in the shower with a guy. And not just a guy, but the very one on whom she actually has a little—just a little—crush.

It completely flusters her just by thinking it can happen. It's not as if the whole thought of her and Toushirou sharing a bubble bath in a tub is appealing. No, of course she's not imagining something like that and she is not wondering how Toushirou's hands would feel against her skin while he helped her wash her bare back, and oh... Oh... Shit. She is actually having such perverted thoughts.

She shakes her head furiously as if that would rid her from those unnecessary pictures, as she feels her face's temperature sets a new record. Burying her nose on her notebook, she grumbles, "You're such a pervert."

"Who?"

Karin almost jumps from her seat upon hearing the voice of Toushirou very close on her ear. She turns to him only to have her face come dangerously near to his, as he stares at something over her shoulder. Because of the closeness, Karin can practically smell his soap; cool and fresh like mint, and very much _him_.

"Y-you scare me, Toushirou!" she squeaks uncharacteristically. Her gaze follows him as Toushirou steps away, rubbing his hair with a towel to dry it. Karin is just thankful that he is fully clothed now. Just the thought of him being topless can already drive her insane so she doesn't think she can still take the real thing.

"I thought you were doing your homeworks." Toushirou points out as he lets the towel fall over his shoulder. Bending, he picks up Karin's notebook from the table and raises a brow at it. "But why is that all I can see are doodles all over your notes."

Karin stands up and snatches her notebook back. "Shut up, Toushirou," she tells him, frowning. _It's your fault that I wasn't able to do it after all._"I am still doing it."

As if to dismiss the whole thing, Toushirou shrugs. "Alright, but I'd say go shower now, Kaito, and we'll go to grocery store once you're done." He looks to the direction of the door leading to their mini-kitchen. "I just think we can put the cupboards and the kitchen on some use starting today. I have not really used it that much since I came here."

That surprises Karin. It is fine if they don't already use the kitchen for the rest of their whole stay in this room; she's not much of a cook anyway. Besides, Yuzu's cooking is perfect enough for her and even the foods in this school's cafeteria are really good. But maybe Toushirou just wants to eat his own dishes. Huh, come to think of it, she doesn't really know if her roommate can even cook. She doesn't remember any of the old articles, which featured him, mention anything about his cooking skills—or his lack of it, if the case may be. Then again, Toushirou isn't exactly that open to media when it comes to his personal life.

"You're going to cook us food?" she asks, looking at him disbelievingly.

"I'm not your personal cook, stupid," Toushirou answers, giving her an amused smirk, "We can use the kitchen once in a while, and yes, 'we', because you're going to help me. But I'd still have Momo's or the cafeteria's foods over my own cooking. I'm not exactly an expert to that area after all, and I assume even you're not that good at it, seeing how Kurosaki-san is spoiling you."

With the mention of Yuzu, Karin suddenly remembers that incident under the pear tree at the back of their school's main building a few days ago. It reminds her of the look that Toushirou gave Yuzu and of Yuzu's comment on how jealous Toushirou looked that time. Karin is still pretty much convinced that it is because Toushirou has a thing for her twin sister.

"She's not my girlfriend, Toushirou," she finds herself suddenly mumbling. She wants to tell him that there is no need for him to be jealous about 'them', but it would just sound like she is giving him the permission to ask her sister out. And she's not really sure if she is cool with the idea of her roommate and her sister being together.

"Huh?" Confusion briefly washes over Toushirou's expression. Then it appears like the whole idea just dawns on him as he slightly smiles. _Jeez, that beautiful smile again. Totally not good for the heart, but shit, what's forbidden just always happens to be addicting._"Oh, I know that, Kaito."

"Eh, you know?" Now that's a news. But Toushirou doesn't look thrilled about knowing Yuzu has no boyfriend at all. "Uhm... Do you like Yuzu, Toushirou?" Karin asks before she can even realize how stupid it sounds.

"What?" Toushirou seems to have become more amused. "No, I'm actually more into girls with dark hair, dark but bright eyes, and a real strong will."

"Oh, I see," Karin whispers as she turns her face away from him. She is supposed to feel relieved, knowing that Toushirou is not into her twin sister. But she can't help but think that maybe her roommate is not talking about his general type of a girl, but a certain woman with dark hair, dark eyes and a strong resolve. A certain someone whom he actually likes. Whoever that woman is, she must be really special to be able to break through Toushirou's cool exterior.

Karin sighs heavily. Why is she feeling this way? It's not as if she is jealous, right? She has no reason to be jealous. After all, her _little_crush on Toushirou doesn't really border to anything remotely romantic. It's just an admiration of a fan to their biggest idol, a respect of someone for the hero that once saved their life. That is all, she knows. But somehow, a tiny part of her disagrees.

Noticing the silence, Karin looks up again to meet Toushirou's gaze at her. "Now what are you looking at, Toushirou?"

Toushirou shrugs and smirks. He has been doing a lot of smiling and smirking lately, and Karin can't decide whether it's a good thing or not.

"It's just that," Toushirou says, "I realized that such kind of a girl also comes with an awful amount of denseness."

She doesn't know why she suddenly feels offended by that. It's not like Toushirou is talking about her. And it's not like she is dense to feel insulted when Toushirou talk about it like it's a bad thing. She is so not dense. Right?

"Anyway, go clean yourself now, little idiot. I'll wait for you here."

Karin looks at him with wide eyes. "You'll wait for me?"

Toushirou flicks her forehead. "Wake up, little idiot. That's what I said, no?"

Karin pouts as she rubs the spot he'd just flicked. "Stop calling me that, Toushirou."

She walks to the bathroom, but stops right in front of the door and turns back to look at Toushirou. Their relationship has certainly taken an odd turn, but she thinks she's alright with that for as long as she can stay beside this man. She doesn't know for until when she can keep her secrets from him. She doesn't know if he will ever know them. She doesn't know how he will react in case she is discovered and if she can ever accept his reaction. But none of it really matters for now. All she knows is that she'll continue supporting him for as long as the situation will allow. She'll stay for as long as Toushirou needs her.

She keeps staring at him and fails to notice Toushirou looking back at her curiously. "What's the problem, Kaito? I'm not going to peek while you're taking a shower, if that's what you're worried about. Or what, do you actually want me to join you?"

And for what seems to be the hundredth times that day, Karin flushes a bright shade of red as she exclaims, "I am not thinking about something like that, Toushirou, you pervert!"

With that, she runs inside the bathroom and slams the door.

* * *

**AN: **_A shameless flirt, you are, my boy._

_Look, I am just following my storyline, 'kay? But these characters just have a mind of their own, especially Toushirou who is so madly in-like with Karin and I really couldn't stop him on what he wanted to do. He's a hopeless case, I tell you. In fact, even when he still didn't know that Kaito is a girl, there were times when he just wanted to jump her and kiss her, and I practically had to tie him down and scold him and tell him to behave because he was ruining my whole plot, hahahaha. Those times were a lot of fun to write, but the struggle of taming him down was real. :P_

_And sorry, I can't seem to break from the habit of stuffing all the mushiness that I can think in one story, thus I keep dragging on a chapter with senseless fluffs. Dayum, maybe even I am a hopeless case._


	20. Start Signal

**AN:**_Just thought I have to let you guys know that I still am pretty bitter about the Bleach ending. I had contemplated whether or not I still want to work on anything that has to do with the series, then I thought I can just always pretend that the whole final arc never happened. For the record, I'm not anti-Kubo, I don't hate him, I just can't accept the ending of his manga._

_Oh well, it can't be helped. But I still have HitsuKarin, which is my only reason now to try moving forward, so yeah, our journey continues (?)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Start Signal**

* * *

_October 12, Sunday, 1:30 PM_

Toushirou flashes a lopsided smile, watching as Karin runs excitedly ahead of him. She is like a kid who has been brought by her parents in the park for the first time.

Toushirou can still clearly remember how her eyes had brightened when he asked her if she wanted to come with him to watch a professional soccer game because Seireitei was going to host one. But she was a lot happier when she was already on the bleachers, energetically cheering the whole game. He'd never seen her so buoyant and he is glad he invited her to see the match. Expectedly, all the other members also came to watch, but they also left and went back to their dormitory as soon as the game ended, each explaining that they still had some important things to do. Toushirou would have done the same had it not for Karin insisting that she stayed for a while because she hadn't had the chance to really look around the Seireitei town since she came here. Despite her assuring Toushirou that she'd be fine and he could already go back first, Toushirou wasn't that convinced to the idea, knowing that Karin is some kind of a trouble magnet, so he decided to stay and look after her. Karin let her, saying that maybe she could actually use Toushirou as her tour guide.

They grabbed something to eat on the food stalls around the area first as lunchtime came around, before Karin had suggested that they go to the park to stroll, because Rukia told her that there are some great views in the Seireitei's main park. So currently, they are doing just exactly that.

Toushirou chuckles to himself as he thinks that this is starting to look like they are out on a date. He doesn't mind if it's the case though. In the first place, he invited his roommate because he really wanted to spend some time with her.

"What are you thinking, Toushirou? You're smiling by yourself like a fool. I think you just scared a kid earlier because he thought you're a weirdo."

"Oh?" Toushirou stops walking to look down at Karin who is looking at him with a mocking expression. "I was thinking that this feels like I am bringing my little kid brother out to play and I am looking after him."

Karin huffs. "I didn't ask you to stay though."

"Yeah," Toushirou answers, "But what kind of big brother will leave his little brother alone? What if something bad happens while he's playing?"

Humoring him, Karin pouts. "Shirou-niichan is being mean to me again, calling me a little kid even if I'm not. It's not that I am really a child; I think it's just because he already feels like an old man." She grins and sticks her tongue out to him.

Toushirou shakes his head and ruffles Karin's hair. "See? You're a child."

"Nah, you're just an old man," Karin retorts, fixing her hair as she keeps pouting.

"Huh, if it isn't Hitsugaya and that... That troublesome little kid."

Karin and Toushirou look at the source of the new voice, just to see Yukio looking at them with a raised brow. "The mere fact that you seem to be getting along really well with this troublesome little fan of yours, Hitsugaya, I take it that the rumors about the Seireitei's Dragon going back to the field is true, huh?"

Karin takes a step towards Yukio. "I am not a troublesome little fan of Toushirou. What are you doing here anyway, Yukio?"

"Probably the same reason as why you guys are here," Yukio answers as he rolls his eyes. "And what's up with the question? Don't I have the right to go wherever I please now?"

Toushirou hears Karin scoff. "So you're just here to stroll."

"So you guys are just here to stroll?" Yukio returns, as he looks alternately between Karin and Toushirou. "The way I see it, you look like a couple going out on a date though. And no, I just came here to pass time after watching that professional match."

Toushirou watches while Karin and Yukio keep bantering. Why does it feel like he is being left out in the whole conversation? And the urge to kick Yukio out of this place is overwhelming. It is not as if he has some kind of a grudge to the guy to feel a huge dislike, seeing him now. What most people don't know is that he and Yukio used to be friends in middle school. Maybe not the best of buddies, but they were in good terms. However, seeing Yukio having a very casual conversation with Karin now just makes Toushirou glare daggers at him.

Toushirou's eyes widen, and then narrow as he witnesses Yukio ruffle Karin's hair and say, "You know you're actually adorable, but you're really troublesome, aren't you?"

"Ah, stop messing my hair, you blondie!"

Unable to keep silent any longer, Toushirou hisses, "Stop doing that, Vorarlberna."

Yukio's hand stills on Karin's head. The two simultaneously turn to Toushirou, both looking like they just remember he is there.

"I..." Yukio raises his hand slowly and gives Toushirou a knowing look. "I will stop doing it, yeah."

It is awkwardly quiet for a moment until as if a light bulb just hits Karin and she takes the chance to break the silence.

"Uhm... You guys seem to have a lot of things to talk about and catching up to do. I'll leave you be for a while and I'll just go buy something to drink." With that, she runs out of there and leaves the two alone.

"Catching up? What the hell does that even mean?" Toushirou mutters as he watches Karin turn in the corner. Looking back at his old mate, he notices Yukio giving him an amused smirk.

"Now that is pretty interesting," Yukio comments, "I've never seen you that... How to put it... That possessive." Yukio raises his hands as if in surrender. "C'mon man, I'll admit that the guy is quite cute—" Toushirou's scowl deepens as Yukio's smirk widens "—but I get it; he's your cute little fan and I don't really swing that way."

Toushirou narrows his eyes. _Annoying as always_, he thinks. To be honest, even he can't figure out how they became sort of friends in middle school, given they were in completely different page. The rivalry that this fool had built in between them didn't really break their bond either. In fact, it only served as their connection when they parted in high school. It was lame though for Yukio to go to a different school just so he could have a chance to play soccer against him.

"It's not exactly what you're thinking," Toushirou says. Of course Yukio got the wrong idea but it's not like Toushirou is ever going to tell him that Kaito is actually a girl.

"Heh, whatever." Yukio shrugs. "But seriously, it's been a long time since I last witnessed you being so protective over someone. It used to be your sister, you know? No boy had ever gotten the guts to get real close to her because you always happened to scare them off. I can see that you're still the same."

Toushirou rolls his eyes. Well, it is also the same old Yukio. "So are you. I can say that you're still as talkative as always, Vorarlberna."

Smirking, Yukio shakes his head. "But maybe you've actually changed a bit. When I saw you smiling to that kid earlier, I thought I was just seeing things. But I was surprised when I realized it was really you. Say, Hitsugaya, what suddenly made you decide to try playing again? I mean, after seemingly determined to never go back to the field in a long time, you just cracked all of a sudden. I'd say it isn't something that you had planned, so what is with that? Does it have something to do with that kid?"

"So what if it has to do with him?" Toushirou asks, giving Yukio a sharp stare.

The grin that Yukio flashes suddenly tells Toushirou that he had just chosen the wrong retort to give.

"Now that is much better," Yukio says with too much brightness in his tone for Toushirou's liking, "I thought you were going to give me your 'It's none of your business' answer again. But the mere fact that you just gave that kind of response implied that that new kid really has a part on your return, huh? Now this just gets more interesting."

But before Toushirou can even answer, a rather arrogant voice intrudes. Yet again.

"Oh what a sight. The Seireitei's Dragon and the E-N's Avenger together?"

Toushirou doesn't need to look at the person to know who it is; it is so easy to recognize that obnoxious voice anywhere, and by the way Yukio's eyes flash with hatred when he turns to the owner of said voice just supports Toushirou's assumption.

"Oh, if it isn't the personification of nuisance himself," Yukio snarls, his once good-natured expression completely gone. Antenor Luppi must really be an exceptional kind of annoying if even Yukio gets totally peeved just by the mere sight of him.

Finally turning to the intruder, Toushirou realizes that Luppi is not alone. As usual, his underlings are just behind him. What a typical disgusting act to try and hide the obvious cowardice.

"Oh, c'mon, Blondie, do you think I am happy to see you?" Luppi grins arrogantly. "It just happened that I passed by here and saw you, so might as well say 'Hello', eh? That's just what you call being civil, you know."

Toushirou clenches his right fist, as he feels his whole body shaking with irateness and loathing. He hasn't seen Luppi since that game that turned his whole life upside down and he thought that time that he didn't even already have the strength to abhor this shady guy. For more than a year, Toushirou managed to convince himself that he didn't have a reason to hold a grudge against Luppi. But after meeting Karin and hearing how the incident also traumatized her, he realized that he has all the rights to want to beat him into a pulp. Now seeing him acting like the past never happened, no guilt or regret in his eyes, inspires a new level of anger within Toushirou. And the asshole has the nerve to talk about being civil when he doesn't even know what being human means. He indeed is the very epitome of bullcrap.

Aware that he really can't stand it just by seeing Luppi, Toushirou turns away. He can hear Luppi spouting nonsense to provoke him, but he ignores it.

"And I've heard you're going to play soccer. Are you sure you can manage to be squashed one more time? I mean after all, I don't think the injury has totally healed."

He isn't talking about his physical injury, Toushirou can tell. It did hit a nerve but Toushirou continues to walk away, knowing that showing any kind of reaction is what the asshole is really waiting for, and he doesn't want to give him that satisfaction. However, just as when he thinks that Luppi has already given up on trying to pester him, he hears him saying something again. And this time, his chosen subject is something that Toushirou can never ignore.

"By the way, is it true that the Seireitei Soccer Team has a new player? What's his name again? Shiba Kaito? He's good, they say. I wonder if it's really fun to play with him. What do you say, Dragon? Shall I see it for myself?"

Even he doesn't know how it is possible to cross that distance between him and Luppi in just a second. But he did. One moment, he had all the intentions of forgetting Luppi's presence, but when he heard Karin's safety being threatened, it suddenly made him see red, so the next thing he knows he has already pushed Luppi on the nearest lamppost. Sure he has gone mad, and he doesn't mind committing murder now at this place.

He grabs Luppi's shirt roughly and leans close to stare at him darkly. With all the thoughts of crushing him to death, Toushirou places a great force on his forearm to push the jerk harder against the post. Lucky for Luppi, a tiny remaining sanity is enough for Toushirou to hold himself back.

Having his mind cleared for a minute, Toushirou is briefly pleased to recognize the look of terror on Luppi's expression, but it still doesn't suffice to make his rage subside. His voice is laced with the promise of hell as he leans even closer and hisses his warning. "Mess up with me all you want, I can let it pass. You're not even worth my time. But if you dare touch Kaito,—" Just the thought of Karin being hurt again in the hands of these jerks makes him want to totally blow up and burn someone alive mercilessly. He won't let the same incident happen again. At this very moment, at this very place, he vows to himself that no one can ever dare threaten Karin for as long as he is around.

He is practically nose to nose with Luppi now. He wants to make sure that the asshole gets it clear, that he isn't up to fooling around. And when he lets the next words out, he is sure that it's already the devil in him speaking, "—I won't hesitate to break your face so much that you'll be forced to borrow one from a dog. Leave him out of it, if you don't want me to give you a real hell."

Toushirou finally shoves Luppi away, turning his back just as the guy helplessly falls to the ground. When he faces the others and remembers that Luppi is not alone, Toushirou wonders why the rest of the jerks just stood in place the whole time and didn't come to their friend's aid. But then, he takes a good look at their expressions and arrives into a conclusion that even they were too shocked to do something.

Deep inside him, Toushirou feels a bit of relief. God knows what he would have done and what could have happened had Luppi's cronies jumped into action. Maybe this time, he wouldn't have been as lucky to escape with only a leg injury. But would he have regretted? If it means protecting the people dear to him, then possibly no. Just as he never regrets protecting Karin more than a year ago.

He forces his legs to step away from there. He has to get out of that place as soon as possible for he still feels himself trembling with anger, and he doesn't know how long it will take him to calm down. But he is certain of one thing; if he stays even a bit longer, he really is going to lose it. He just needs a break.

Passing by where Yukio is standing, Toushirou vaguely hears him whisper with a hint of incredulity. "Whoa, what was that?"

Toushirou ignores him. All he wants to do at the time is to find Karin and go home.

* * *

Yukio has known Hitsugaya Toushirou since they were in middle school. For the few years that he had been deliberately annoying him, Yukio learned that Hitsugaya is indeed a short-tempered guy. Still, he has to give it to him that he is good at handling and hiding his real emotions. Even when perplexed, Hitsugaya always has the tendency to keep quiet and try to shut the source of his annoyance out. He may be easy to crack, but it is hard to make that part of him apparent. He is an expert at feigning unaffected.

That is why when Yukio saw how Hitsugaya behaved a minute ago, he was caught off guard. While he wasn't the one who directly received Hitsugaya's threat, the weight in it was too intense and it gave him goosebumps. His old mate gave off a sinister vibe that Yukio thought he had just witnessed the Demon himself materialize before his eyes. That time, he unwillingly froze out of fright, just like everyone who witnessed that scene. Hitsugaya Toushirou was beyond serious, and it was scary.

Yukio turns to his right when he hears a rustle, just in time to see Luppi get back to his feet. As he keeps watching him, Yukio can't help but sneer. Antenor Luppi really deserves that kind of reaction from Hitsugaya. Maybe Hitsugaya was really intimidating earlier, but the amusement of seeing Luppi cower under the Seireitei's Dragon's glare sets it off somehow.

"That bastard Hitsugaya." It is pathetic how Luppi tries to act brave now when his own quaking voice is already betraying him. Obviously, he is still terrified. "He's kidding isn't he?"

Yukio is aware that the last bit is rhetorical, but it doesn't stop him from butting in. "You don't get it at all, do you? I've known Hitsugaya for a long time and it's the first time I saw him that serious. You felt it, didn't you? You saw it in his eyes? That murderous intent?" He gives out an amused chuckle. "He is seriously going to kill you if you lay a finger on his cute little kitten."

It is pointless to wait for Luppi's response to that for Yukio knows that it will just come as ridiculously unreasonable like the kind of person that he is, so Yukio leaves the place, just hoping that Luppi's stupid brain will finally be able to accomplish its purpose and properly process the meaning behind Toushirou's warning.

With nothing else to do, Yukio continues to amble in the Seireitei park. Minutes later, he finds Hitsugaya and that black-haired kid, Shiba Kaito, sitting on a bench near a vending machine.

He is going to call their attentions again, but when he takes a better look at them and sees Shiba Kaito telling something to Hitsugaya with a genuine concern in his eyes and Hitsugaya ruffling the kid's hair and smiling faintly like he is trying to reassure him, Yukio reconsiders. He just doesn't want to ruin their moment.

Amused, Yukio smirks and shakes his head. As much as it is hard to believe, it really is happening. He never thought he'd see the day when the old cranky Hitsugaya Toushirou would lighten up ever so slightly. The Seireitei's uptight dragon really did change.

Still smirking, Yukio whispers, "And it really is because of that kid, huh, Hitsugaya?"

* * *

**A/N:**_Boo. I didn't expect it to end with Yukio's point of view. But then, I just really go with the flow most of the times._


	21. Simple Payback

**Chapter Twenty One: Simple Payback**

* * *

_October 25, Saturday_

"So it's against Luppi's team, right?"

Toushirou returns the gaze that his middle school mate is giving him. There's no need to answer the question, he knows. Yukio is already aware of the answer and is only making an excuse to talk to Toushirou before their respective matches.

Yukio's eyes narrow as he continues to stare at Toushirou. "Don't you dare lose to that pathetic excuse of a coward, Hitsugaya. Remember that I am the only one who has the right to crush you on the field."

Toushirou smirks in acknowledgement of Yukio's challenge. "As if that's going to happen, Vorarlberna. And shouldn't you be worrying about your own match more, because you have to win that first game as well."

"Heh, why should I be worrying if victory is already assured?" Yukio grins.

"A little bit overconfident, aren't we? In that case, I'll just see you on the finals then, Vorarlberna." Toushirou tosses back, amused.

"Hey, Toushirou! Coach is already calling for all of us!"

Both men turn to look at the direction of the shout. A few meters away from them, near one of the soccer fields, Karin is waving at Toushirou rather energetically.

"Lively as ever, isn't he?" Yukio comments as he looks at Toushirou. "Your cute partner must be really excited."

"You can say that again," Toushirou answers. He walks away and waves over his shoulder. "Well then, just see you around, Vorarlberna."

"Uh-huh. Go get 'em, Hitsugaya!"

_Even if you don't say that... _Toushirou muses_. I surely am going to get them_.

* * *

"I am going to kill him," Renji hisses in between gritted teeth, while watching as one of his teammates tends to Karin's wounds on both knees.

Toushirou feels like beating someone into a pulp right now, but he tries to calm himself down as he clenches his right fist. No, he will not give the enemy the satisfaction of seeing him losing his composure. That is clearly what they want. They intend to upset him and break his focus on the game.

_Cowards. They really are a bunch of pathetic cowards._

The Seireitei team has been doing pretty great in the soccer match up until now. Luppi's team members, while all superior at spouting nonsense like their leader, aren't nearly as excellent at soccer.

At first, all the Seireitei Soccer team members wondered whatever happened to the team which crushed them in a game more than a year ago. Then they realized this team wasn't the same team they had faced before. So the rumors about some of Luppi's soccer teammates quitting because they couldn't stand him anymore may have been true. And that may be the reason this new team they are up against has been having a hard time catching up with their play from the very start. Or maybe it's the fact that the Seireitei Soccer Team has become stronger with Toushirou finally getting back in shape and Kaito as an additional good player.

Their opponents might have also realized that they couldn't win if they play fairly, thus they resorted to some old dirty tricks.

Just as when Karin was running towards the goal to make another shot, two of Luppi's teammates rounded her, one tripping her in rather awkward angle. It could have been considered as a penalty, but Toushirou guessed the bastard did the trick neatly and hidden from the referee's perspective, thus the man might have brushed it off, thinking it was just a defensive move.

"Your wounds look terrible, Kaito. I don't think you can still continue playing this game."

"No, I am still going to play, Captain! I can't let those bastards have it their way! I am going to pay them back!"

Toushirou sighs as he listens to Karin reason out to Renji. She sounds really decisive. _Well, I suppose that is to be expected. That's just how stubborn she really is. But still... _

He looks at Renji and notices him giving a look like he's pleading for help. This is indeed a tough case, dealing with a hardheaded woman like Karin. Toushirou turns to their coach who has just been observing them silently the whole time. Coach Kensei never really changed. He has always been like that, letting his boys learn through experience as they make their decisions on their own, only to butt in when the situation is already too hard for the kids to handle. Not that they disapprove of his way; the truth is it shows how much he trusts the decision-making skills of the team, and his method has proven really effective most of the times.

Toushirou heaves another sigh before bending down a bit so that he's in level with Karin.

"Listen, Kaito," he talks to her softly, "I get to agree with Captain Renji that you're not in shape to still continue playing this game. So stop being so stubborn and let us finish the job of paying them back, okay?"

Karin makes a face, but when Toushirou smiles and leans his forehead against hers, she stops and stares at him in confusion.

"Stop giving your big brother a trouble, Kaito. Don't you have any confidence in us?" Toushirou whispers.

Karin turns her head to the side and away from Toushirou's close stare. "O-of course, I b-believe in you... b-but..." She chances a side-glance at Toushirou and instantly cracks as she notices that Toushirou hasn't leaned away yet. "Y-you're too close, Toushirou! A-and don't treat me like a kid, damnit!" She stands and glares down at Toushirou who is almost kneeling in front of her.

Toushirou just stares at her impassively.

Sitting back in the bench, Karin grips her shorts with both hands, as she whispers in a shaky voice, "You're... you're going to win it, right?" It's obvious that she is still not into the idea of having her just sit back for the rest of the game. So for her to finally agree, she must have also realized that it is best for the team.

"Of course," Toushirou replies instantly, as he stands up. "Don't worry. We are all into this together, Kaito, no matter what."

_And I'll make the bastard regret it. I think my warning doesn't suffice. Cowards, you are so dead._

"Hey, I'm sorry for breaking your moment, guys, but time out is almost over," Ikkaku points out, "and by the way, Kaito's big brother Toushirou, is it alright if I also call you Onii-chan from now on?"

Yumichika grins. The freshmen snicker. Renji smirks.

"Shut up." Toushirou rolls his eyes. "That's revolting."

"Too bad, huh, Ikakku? I think you can get Hitsugaya's special treatment only if you're as cute as Shiba-kun," Yumichika teases.

"Meh, whatever." Ikkaku answers.

* * *

"Stop him!" Luppi shouts. He might as well break his vocal cords if he keeps shouting that loud. He is really pumped. Well, he should be. After all, if Toushirou makes this shot, then the game is over. It is all over for Luppi's team. So obviously he will do anything just to stop the Seireitei team.

But Toushirou will not let him have what he wants. No matter what, he will win this game for the team, for himself and for Karin.

"Are you really sure about this, Dragon? Are you sure you can do it?"

Toushirou continues running straight ahead. Don't listen to him, he's just trying to provoke you.

"Do you want to repeat the same mistake? Are you sure you want to disappoint your team again? You can't do it anymore, and you know that!"

Toushirou suddenly stops as he stares at the net before him. Can he really do it? He hasn't done it in a long time. The last time he did, he seriously failed, causing his team to lose as well. Images of that particular past game flash back to him as he hesitates. That nightmare. He doesn't want it happening again. What is he even doing here? He will just let the Seireitei team down again.

"Don't screw this up, Toushirou!"

His eyes widen as the images of the past break into pieces. He turns to the source of the voice, only to see Karin now standing from where she is. The look in her eyes is what totally awakens him. They are filled with confidence, belief that he can do it.

"Shit!" He curses under his breath, turning around instantly and running after Luppi as he realizes he has already stolen the ball from him.

Damn, he had almost lost it. Of course, he doesn't want that nightmare happening again. And that is exactly the reason why he is here. In the present, not in the past.

This time, the result will be different. He will make sure of that. And he knows that his teammates are really counting on him. Only he had his doubts, but even then his team never stopped believing in him. They know he can do it.

And he can. After all, only he can live up with the name of Seireitei's Dragon.

He takes Luppi by surprise, as he manages to separate the ball from him by kicking it upwards, causing the thing to fly a little bit over their heads. Toushirou doesn't even pause and give his opponent the time to process what's going on when he takes a step back, then promptly sends a follow-through kick just as the ball is going down. To complete the process, he performs a backward somersault, putting a great force in his right foot, and sends the ball straight to the goal.

The sharp sound of the whistle is followed by a short silence, then total noise as the crowd cheers.

For Toushirou though, it is as if they don't even exist. Not Luppi and his team's shock and disappointed, not the Seireitei's victory cheers, nor any person's reaction actually matters to him at the moment. Everything around him is completely non-existent at the time as he stares straight in the eyes of the woman who is gaping at him from the bench. Even she seems surprised and amazed.

Karin must have just come to her senses and realized that Toushirou is also looking at her. She gives him a grin and holds both hands in two thumbs-up.

Toushirou smiles at her. _Seriously, Karin, whatever am I going to do with myself without you?_

* * *

**It's a short chapter for a lot of reasons. Kind of broken, but I just had to write it. Something, anything, just to move on because this is where I am stuck. I'll just be sure to make up for it next time.**

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

_**"Geez, they really screwed themselves up, didn't they? They had the nerves to drink up that much beer when they don't even know how to handle their alcohol."**_

_**"Hn."**_

_**"But I'm surprised you're still sober, Toushirou. You were the one who actually drank most of it just because you wanted to cover for me. Seriously, that was unnecessary though. I could have told them off myself, you know?"**_

_**"Uh-huh."**_

_**"Huh, why did you stop walking, Toushirou?"**_

_**"Hey, you... You're... What is... a lost angel doing here?"**_

_**"Shit, Toushirou, how much alcohol have you actually taken? I was so careless. You are drunk after all!"**_

**STAY TUNED!**


End file.
